


Empty Space, Watch the Waves

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Cultural Differences, Drowning, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hux has no sense of self-preservation, I won't say who because spoilers, Kissing, Kylo Is a Little Shit, Light Angst, M/M, Merfolk-typical violence?, Merperson Discovers Technology, Millicent - Freeform, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polski | Polish, Reunions, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Sushi, Touch-Starved, Touching, Translation, beach fluff, hair petting, mermaid au, merman!kylo, side pairing, umm
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym trudniej było temu zaprzeczyć. Choć wydawało się niemożliwe, było prawdziwe. Dowodem były plamy krwi na rękawach jego koszuli.Miał tak wiele pytań, które długo nie pozwalały mu zasnąć. Czym była ta rzecz? Przypuszczał, iż trytonem, chociaż głupio to brzmiało i od kiedy w ogóle takie istoty istniały? Było ich więcej? Skoro był prawdziwy, co jeszcze czekało tam w głębinach, nieodkryte?I najważniejsze: jak udało mu się przeżyć?





	1. Dom na Wzgórzu nad Oceanem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Empty Space, Watch the Waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467518) by [frapandfurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious). 



> NOTKA OD AUTORKI:  
> Zastanawialiście się kiedyś: co by było, gdyby Kylo nie dołączył do Najwyższego Porządku, ale i tak porzucił swoją rodzinę, aby tylko sobie sprawiać problemy, a Huxowi nie powiodłoby się w wojskowych sprawach i wyjechałby, by w spokoju prowadzić życie samotnika i, o tak, to Modern AU i Hux żyje nad oceanem, a Kylo to syrena? ...nie? Cóż, i tak je macie.  
> Ten fik po prostu jakoś. Wyszedł. [elfriniol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elfriniol/pseuds/elfriniol) / [mini-mantis](http://mini-mantis.tumblr.com/) na tumblrze zaproponowała: "Gdyby poznali się przez to, że Kylo nadziałby się na haczyk na ryby Huxa, jaki miałoby to koniec?", a ja puściłam wodze fantazji. I puszczałam, i puszczałam. (...)  
> Każdy rozdział będzie miał w tytule tekst piosenki i w pewnym momencie stworzę z nich playlistę. (...)  
> Dziękuję za czytanie!! <3
> 
> NOTKA OD TŁUMACZKI:  
> Oj, będzie z tym trochę zabawy! Potrzebuję Waszego wsparcia w formie komentarzy, kudosów i/lub wiadomości (kontakt na moim profilu). Tłumaczenia jest naprawdę dużo, ale mam do niego wenę i opowiadanie jest wspaniałe, więc to będzie sama przyjemność. Dziękuję moim dwóm betom: [BlackFrost12300](https://www.wattpad.com/user/BlackFrost12300) i [SigmaBeggers](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SigmaBeggers) z Wattpada. Wszystkie błędy, które tu znajdziecie, są moim niedopatrzeniem i przepraszam za nie!  
> Miłego czytania!

  
Był chłodny i pochmurny, ale bezwietrzny dzień, a spokojny ocean machał do Huxa niczym zaufany przyjaciel. Chociaż był środek tygodnia, on wziął dzień wolnego i nie mógł doczekać się niezakłóconej żeglugi po przejrzystej powierzchni wody.  
  
Przeniósł się tu właśnie z dwóch powodów, swoich dwóch miłości: oceanu i samotności.  
  
Kiedyś pracował jako inżynier reaktorów morskich, była to kulminacja wielu lat jego pracy. Po tym, jak został zwolniony z marynarki wojennej, po swojej katastrofalnej pomyłce, miał kilka opcji. Nie mógł wrócić do domu i spojrzeć w twarz ojcu, a nawet gdyby chciał, jego rodziciel z pewnością nie chciałby mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Nie miał rodzeństwa, a jego jedynymi przyjaciółmi byli koledzy z pracy. I na tym kończyła się lista bliskich jego sercu.  
  
Z dumą w strzępach udało mu się znaleźć pracę w elektrowni blisko nadbrzeżnego miasta, a wieloletnie oszczędności wystarczyły na mały, lecz komfortowy dom na jego obrzeżach. Najważniejszą zaletą posiadłości była krótka ścieżka prowadząca z podwórka przez rzadki las rosnący na łagodnym zboczu do ustronnego kawałka plaży, z obu stron ukrytego przed wścibskim okiem przez skały. Zaoszczędził jeszcze trochę, wybudował przystań, kupił małą łódź, adoptował kota i osiedlił się na dobre.  
  
Przez większość dni wypływał na otwarte morze tylko po to, aby podryfować w samotności, ale znał się na wędkarstwie i czasami zabierał ze sobą wędkę oraz pojemnik na sprzęt. Zawsze wracał z jakąś rybą; nie lubił ich smaku, jeśli nie były sushi, i nie ciągnęło go do rozmów na tyle, by je sprzedawać. Po prostu taki miał sposób na zabijanie czasu.  
  
Tego dnia nic nie brało, co nie było dla niego większym problemem, ale zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ryby wiedzą coś, czego on nie wie, czy ten wszechobecny spokój poprzedza nadchodzący sztorm. Osunął się na oparcie siedzenia i westchnął, rozkoszując się ciszą.  
  
Nagłe, ostre szarpnięcie sprawiło, że krzyknął wniebogłosy, gdy wędka niemal wyślizgnęła mu się z rąk. Skoczył na równe nogi i złapał za nią, linka naprężyła się, a on _pociągnął_.  
  
Coś silniejszego pociągnęło w swoją stronę.  
  
Hux potknął się i prześlizgnął przez pokład na gołej stopie, ze wszystkich sił trzymając wędkę, dopóki jego brzuch nie zderzył się z burtą i nie odebrało mu tchu. Ledwo udało mu się utrzymać uchwyt _i_ równowagę, ostatkiem sił unikając upadku do wody.  
  
Tak szybko, jak się zaczęło, tak szybko rwanie ustało, chociaż linka wciąż była napięta. Hux zastygł, dysząc ciężko, z trzęsącymi się od wysiłku rękoma, kłykciami białymi od siły uchwytu na wędce. Zapadła niesamowita cisza, podczas której jedynym odgłosem było uderzanie fal o dno łodzi.  
  
Na ułamek sekundy linka nieco poluzowała. Hux wiedział, co miało potem nastąpić; nadal miał wędkę w rękach, kiedy nadeszło kolejne szarpnięcie, mocniejsze niż poprzednie, i nawet nie miał szansy krzyknąć, gdy został przeciągnięty za krawędź łodzi i wpadł do wody.  
  
Sekundy miotania się sprawiały wrażenie wieczności. Z pewnością połknął trochę słonej wody, a jego klatka piersiowa i gardło zdawały się płonąć, gdy bezsensownie odkaszlnął. Wędka wyślizgnęła mu się z rąk, ale nie zaprzątał sobie nią myśli. Jego jedynym zmartwieniem było odnalezienie nieba i popłynięcie ku niemu.  
  
Wynurzył się i charcząc,  zaciągnął zimnym powietrzem. Gdy jego panika złagodniała, a umysł rozjaśnił, zaczął się zastanawiać…  
  
_Co, do cholery, właśnie prawie złapałem?_  
  
Niżej, Kylo obserwował, jak mężczyzna przebiera frenetycznie nogami, by utrzymać się na powierzchni. Nachmurzył się; oczywiście, że odpowiedzialny był za to jeden z tych lądowych indywiduów. Już widział ich pułapki, ale nigdy nie zbliżył się do żadnej na tyle, aby stać się ofiarą. Tym razem był głupi, rozproszony czymś miedzianym ponad wodą, przyciągnięty przez to, a potem poczuł ostry ból głęboko w swoim ogonie. Szarpnął w tył i zaczął walczyć, aby się wyswobodzić, ale to tylko wbiło narzędzie głębiej, posyłając wiązki bólu przez cały jego ogon, sprawiając, że skulił się w sobie. Kiedy ujrzał to okropne narzędzie, zakrzywiony metalowy haczyk, na darmo próbował wyjąć go rękami, które jednak trzęsły się, były mokre i bezużyteczne.  
  
Wtedy dostrzegł cienką, prawie niewidoczną żyłkę prowadzącą od haczyka do powierzchni. Do tego, kto tego dokonał. Przerwał walkę, studiując linkę, po czym złapał ją dłońmi, aby odciążyć swój ogon i pociągnął ze wszystkich sił.  
  
I tak się tu znalazł, z mieszanką gniewu i ciekawości obserwując szarpaninę swojego napastnika. Rozważył opcje: mógł zabić go od razu, co z każdą falą bólu przetaczającą się przez jego dolną połowę było coraz bardziej kuszące. _Albo_ mógł pozwolić mężczyźnie zmęczyć się i powoli utonąć, nadal obserwując. Równie kuszące.  
  
Zerknął ponownie na haczyk. Wciąż nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak usunąć go bez wyrywania i ta myśl sprawiła, że zadygotał. _On_ nie wiedział, jak go wyjąć, ale człowiek…  
  
Hux dopiero co odwrócił się twarzą do łodzi i przechylił, żeby zacząć płynąć w jej kierunku, kiedy poczuł coś zimnego wokół swojej gołej kostki. Przez całe jego ciało przebiegł dreszcz; starał się przekonać samego siebie, że to tylko wodorosty, ale to coś było silniejsze, owinięte tak ciasno…  
  
Gdy został wciągnięty gwałtownie pod powierzchnię, niemal zaśmiał się w histerycznie na przekór swojemu przerażeniu. _To z pewnością nie wodorosty._  
  
Był wciągany w dół i w dół, z zaciśniętymi ustami, ale szeroko otwartymi oczami. Uchwyt na jego kostce zniknął, ale zanim był w stanie popłynąć w górę, coś złapało go za przód jego swetra. Ręka.  
  
_Ręka?!_  
  
Przez ułamek sekundy Hux myślał, miał nadzieję, że to jakiś inny żeglarz albo rybak pokazał się i postanowił go uratować.  
  
Ta myśl zginęła śmiercią tragiczną, kiedy napotkał spojrzenie kogoś – nie, _czegoś_ – w wodzie razem z nim. Coś niemalże ludzkiego, ale nie do końca; miało oczy z wielkimi, ciemnymi źrenicami, groźny wyraz twarzy ukazujący rząd lekko spiczastych zębów, płetwiaste elementy w miejscach, gdzie powinny znajdować się uszy. Czarne włosy okalały jego bladą twarz, unosząc się wokół niego niczym aureola ciemnego jedwabiu. Ciekawska część Huxa chciała spojrzeć w dół i zobaczyć, jakie inne nienaturalne rzeczy posiadała jeszcze ta kreatura, ale zawładnął nim strach, bezlitosne spojrzenie stworzenia trzymało go w miejscu.  
  
Kątem oka dostrzegł nagły ruch i zamknął instynktownie oczy, spodziewając się uderzenia albo dalszego ciągnięcia w dół. Ale ruch był krótki i ręka zaciśnięta na jego swetrze pociągnęła parokrotnie jakby w celu zwrócenia jego uwagi. Otworzył więc oczy i napotkał nieprawdopodobny widok.  
  
Kreatura wygięła się w łuk, wznosząc swoją dolną połowę, pokazując… _ogon_.  
  
Mając tylko krótką chwilę na obserwację, Hux zauważył, że ów ogon był długi i gruby, ozdobiony czarnymi, czerwonymi i złotymi łuskami. Długie, cienkie płetwy biegły wzdłuż obu jego stron, a kończył się szeroką, płaską płetwą ogonową.  
  
Kilka cali od tej płetwy, sterczący z mięsa dolnych partii ogona, znajdował się haczyk Huxa.  
  
_Och._  
  
Stworzenie szarpnęło Huxem ponownie, natarczywie, drugą ręką wskazując wściekle na swój ogon, aż wreszcie zrozumiał.  
  
Stworzenie potrzebowało go, by wyjąć narzędzie. A kiedy pięść zacisnęła się na jego swetrze i palące uczucie w jego płucach z łagodnego stało się naprawdę dokuczliwe, Hux dostrzegł powagę sytuacji: kreatura nie miała zamiaru wypuszczać go, _dopóki_ on nie pozbyłby się haczyka. Może wtedy też by tego nie zrobiła, ale spełnianie żądań istoty było najpewniejszym sposobem na ocalenie skóry.  
  
Hux objął dolną część płetwy jedną ręką, omiatając ją wzrokiem, by ocenić, gdzie haczyk zaczyna się, a gdzie kończy. Łuski wokół rany zostały oderwane, a skóra była surowa i krwawiła. Kreatura musiała walczyć, stąd szarpanie wędki, przez które się tu znalazł. W brzuchu uformował mu się węzeł poczucia winy, ale był przerażony i pod ekstremalną presją czasu, więc zepchnął go w dół.  
  
Przesunął dłońmi po końcu haczyka, mgliście wdzięczny za to, że pozwolił sobie na droższy model, który dzielił się przy trzpieniu, co pozwalało na usunięcie go za cenę minimalnych uszkodzeń. Znalazł zatrzask, otworzył go i ostrożnie wyjął haczyk. Krew wypłynęła z małej rany, farbując wodę wokół jego rąk na ciemną czerwień.  
  
W chwili, gdy kreatura została uwolniona, gwałtownie wysunęła swój ogon z uchwytu Huxa i zamachnęła się nim na próbę, a na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz błogiej ulgi. Hux spodziewał się, iż następnie dłoń go wypuści, ale tak się nie stało. Istota zwróciła się ku niemu ponownie, uśmiechając się niebezpiecznie. Trzymała Huxa w miejscu i nic nie wskazywało na to, by miała w planach go wypuścić.  
  
Kylo obserwował z chorą satysfakcją, jak mężczyzna zdaje sobie sprawę, że umrze. Niemal zachwycał się jego szarpaniną i kopniakami, słabymi próbami ucieczki, a to wszystko bez przerywania kontaktu wzrokowego z Kylo.  
  
Potem szamotanina zamarła i mężczyzna osłabł. Patrzył Kylo w oczy, dopóki nie opadły mu powieki, usta lekko się rozwarły, a głowa odchyliła w tył.  
  
Na niebie ponad nimi chmury rozstąpiły się pierwszy raz tego dnia, pozwalając południowemu słońcu na wyjrzenie spomiędzy nich. Złote światło przeszyło wodę, a z racji, iż znajdowali się blisko powierzchni, rozjaśniło twarz mężczyzny. I zmiotło uśmieszek z ust Kylo.  
  
W ciemnej otchłani trudno było na niego spojrzeć, a Kylo był zbyt zdesperowany, aby się uwolnić, żeby naprawdę na niego popatrzeć, zbyt wściekły.  
  
Teraz widział: jasną rzeczą, miedzianą, która przyciągnęła go do powierzchni, były włosy mężczyzny.  
  
Ten kolor powtarzał się na całej jego twarzy w formie piegów rozsypanych po jego nosie i policzkach, w jasnych rzęsach formujących półksiężyce wzdłuż jego zamkniętych powiek. Efektownie wyróżniał się od jego skóry i ust, coraz bledszych z każdą sekundą. Nieprzytomny, nieruchomy, dryfujący bezwładnie w uścisku Kylo, z twarzą zwróconą w stronę słońca, nagle stał się taki delikatny, taki niesamowicie kruchy…  
  
Kylo trzepnął ogonem, czując w nim przewlekły ból, chcąc znów poczuć ten pulsujący gniew, tę czystą żądzę mordu.  
  
Wydobył z siebie sfrustrowany dźwięk i znowu trzepnął ogonem, tym razem mocniej, odpychając się ku powierzchni z mężczyzną zwisającym mu z jednej ręki. Później tego pożałuje. Prawdopodobnie.


	2. Czując Niepokój w Nocy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuły dwóch pierwszych rozdziałów pochodzą z utworu [Critical Mistakes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWAk_CUmpIo) od 888.

  
Hux obudził się kaszląc i plując, wymiotując żółcią i słoną wodą, starając się zaczerpnąć powietrze pomiędzy falami nudności. Wyrównanie oddechu oraz uspokojenie szalejącego serca zajęło mu parę minut. Potem zastygł skulony na boku, na jakiejś twardej powierzchni, mokry i drżący, z wolnym i ciężkim oddechem, którym pomagał sobie w opanowaniu mdłości. Stopniowo odzyskiwał swój poprzedni stan; wszystko po kolei, pomyślał i otaksował spojrzeniem siebie i swoje otoczenie.  
  
Powierzchnią, na której się znajdował, okazał się pokład jego łodzi; naprzeciwko siebie dostrzegł swoje buty, wciąż suche, tam, gdzie je zostawił. Było popołudnie, ale wciąż dosyć wczesne, a słońce nadal go ogrzewało. Po bryzie ani śladu. Jego gardło i klatka piersiowa paliły, miał wrażenie, jakby żołądek przewrócił mu się na drugą stronę, łupało go w czaszce, a bok, na którym leżał, strasznie bolał, jak gdyby gruchnął na niego ciężko, ale oprócz tego najwyraźniej nic mu się nie stało.  
  
Usiadł ostrożnie i wzdrygnął się, kiedy spojrzał na swoje ręce. Kraniec rękawa jego szarego swetra był różowo-czerwony. _Krew_ , uświadomił sobie trwożliwie. Prędko przeegzaminował swoje ręce i nadgarstki, ale nic na nich nic zauważył, żadnego nacięcia.  
  
Więc dlaczego widok przerwanej skóry i zakrwawionej wody wydawał się taki znajomy…  
  
Sapnął i niemal znowu zaczął kaszleć, gdy wróciła mu pamięć.. _Ciemne włosy, blada twarz, ostre zęby, ręka, płetwy, ogon, ogon, OGON_ …  
  
Rozejrzał się gwałtownie, błądząc oczami, jak gdyby spodziewał się ujrzeć kreaturę w pobliżu, czekającą, aby pociągnąć go z powrotem w dół. Ale był sam, na swojej własnej łodzi. Żywy.  
  
Wstał niepewnie, naciągnął buty na stopy i kurtkę na ramiona, i w oszołomieniu popłynął do brzegu. Ledwie wysechł, kiedy tam dotarł; chmury znów zasłoniły słońce, a chłód w powietrzu tylko zwiększył odczuwany przez Huxa niepokój.  
  
Głuchy grzmot przetoczył się w oddali po niebie. Hux prędko zacumował i puścił się biegiem po małym molo. Nigdy nie czuł się tak wspaniale, dotykając stopą ziemi. Porzucił skrzynkę ze sprzętem i zapakowany lunch, w ostatniej chwili przypominając sobie, by zabrać komórkę z małej, wodoodpornej sakiewki, w której zawsze ją trzymał, po czym zaczął wspinać się ścieżką w kierunku domu.  
  
W środku powitała go jego kotka, miaucząc usilnie, żeby ją nakarmił. Prosta, rutynowa czynność była kojąca, gdy przygotowywał sobie herbatę. Gdy Millicenta jadła, a herbaciany napój się parzył, on pomknął do swojego pokoju, aby przebrać się w suche ubranie.  
  
Uparcie obwiniał zimno o drżenie swoich rąk, kiedy wkładał sweter przez głowę i zsuwał spodnie, krzywiąc się na to, jak bardzo mokra tkanina kleiła się do jego nóg. Wytarł się ręcznikiem ze wzrokiem wbitym w porzucony sweter, w tym samym miejscu na podłodze, w którym go zostawił. Nagle wróciło do niego wspomnienie mocnego uchwytu i szybko przesunął dłonią po swojej klatce piersiowej, by zapewnić siebie samego, że już niczego tam nie ma.  
  
Migiem się ubrał i pospieszył do łazienki, po drodze chwytając mokre ciuchy pomiędzy palce i niosąc je ze sobą, aby potem przełożyć je przez krawędź wanny, poza zasięg jego wzroku. Na zewnątrz zaczęło mżyć..  
  
Z herbatą w rękach usadowił się na kanapie z Millie i kocem, i włączył telewizję. Burza znów huknęła, a deszcz przybrał na sile. Gdyby wyjrzał przez kuchenne okno, dostrzegłby odległe fale, ciemne i spienione, ale nie pierwszy raz w życiu nie miał ochoty spoglądać w stronę oceanu.  
  
Ciepła herbata uśmierzyła ból jego gardła i brzucha, a muskanie sierści Millicenty było znajome i uspokajające. Tylko lekkie drżenie jego rąk sugerowało, że coś się w ogóle wydarzyło. Po jakimś czasie poczuł, że znowu może jasno myśleć i pozwolił swojemu umysłowi powrócić do owego zdarzenia. Do mężczyzny, albo coś w stylu pół-mężczyzny-pół-ryby, którego przez przypadek złapał, a który próbował go utopić.  
  
Bicie jego serca przyspieszyło; prawie _umarł_ . Faktycznie, naprawdę prawie umarł. Wziął długi łyk, gapiąc się w nicość, myśląc.  
  
Musiał… upaść, zaplątać się w coś, niemal utonąć i w swoich majakach coś sobie wyobrazić. Tylko takie wytłumaczenie był w stanie zaakceptować; inne, że kreatura była _prawdziwa_ , było zbyt niemożliwe.  
  
A mimo, iż wieczór minął mu w szoku, potrafił aż za dobrze przywołać wszystko w pamięci: otoczoną ciemnymi falami włosów twarz mężczyzny, jego wyraz twarzy pełen złości i… czegoś jeszcze. Może przerażenia. Nadal widział kolory jego ogona, czerwony, czarny i złoty, sposób, w jaki jego płetwy zbliżyły się do jego twarzy, wściekłą czerwień w miejscu, gdzie hak przerwał skórę i łuski. Leżąc w łóżku tej nocy, wciąż czuł trzymającą go za koszulkę rękę, wciąż widział ten okrutny uśmiech, który odprowadzał go w drodze ku nieprzytomności.  
  
Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym trudniej było temu zaprzeczyć. Choć wydawało się niemożliwe, było prawdziwe. Dowodem były plamy krwi na rękawach jego koszuli.

Miał tak wiele pytań, które długo nie pozwalały mu zasnąć. Czym była ta rzecz? Przypuszczał, iż syrenem, chociaż głupio to brzmiało i od kiedy w ogóle takie istoty istniały? Było ich więcej? Skoro był prawdziwy, co jeszcze czekało tam w głębiach, nieodkryte?

I najważniejsze: jak udało mu się przetrwać?

 

*

  


Tego ranka woda była ciepła, gdy Kylo leżał na płaskim, pokrytym algami kamieniu ulokowanym pod ścianą klifu. Tego typu pogodę uważał za idealną na badanie odmętów i z pewnością spędziłby tak czas, gdyby jego umysł nie był tak zaabsorbowany innymi sprawami. Mała ławica niebieskich rybek zatańczyła wokół jego głowy, a on machnął na nie, zirytowany.  
  
Przed nim rozciągał się jego ogon, ruch wody poruszał leniwie kończącą go płetwą. Jego wzrok wracał co chwilę do różowawego śladu tam, gdzie powinny znajdować się oderwane teraz łuski. Skóra zaczęła się już goić, ale łuski nie odrosną jeszcze przez wiele dni, może tygodni. Wiedział, że powinien być wdzięczny za swój szybki proces leczenia, którego wiele nieszczęśliwych istot, jakie widział, nie miało, a to nie była poważna rana; jego upodobanie do bójek sprawiało mu więcej bólu. Jego ramiona i tors pokrywały jasne blizny; w rzędach łusek był w stanie wskazać każde niedopasowanie, gdzie niektóre były stare, a inne wyrosły w różnych okresach czasu.  
  
Ale nowy ślad przypominał mu o mężczyźnie z miedzianymi włosami, a tego wspomnienia nie chciał.  
  
Wstydził się swojej własnej słabości. Dostał, czego chciał, został uwolniony i miał świetną sposobność na zabicie kogoś, kto go skrzywdził.  
  
Mógłby wtedy wziąć ze sobą trupa, aby pokazać go swoim… nie przyjaciołom, nie miał ich, ale innym syrenom, na których zdarzało mu się wpadać, a z którymi czasami podróżował. Innym, których odrzucili, odepchnęli bardziej cywilizowani krewni, którzy też byli samotni. On po prostu wolał taki sposób na życie, wolność, brak kogoś, kto by go oceniał.  
  
Ale też brak kogoś, kto mógłby go rozproszyć.  
  


A teraz _potrzebował_ rozproszenia, czegoś, czegokolwiek, co powstrzymałoby go od obrazowania tych jasnych włosów i bladej, zwróconej ku górze twarzy, zamkniętych oczu ze złotymi rzęsami, i miękkich, rozchylonych ust…  
  
Syknął przez zęby, wypuszczając mnóstwo małych bąbelków i podniósł się ze skały, okręcając. Jaki był cel obsesji na punkcie tego mężczyzny? Nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego. Nie chciał odszukać go i zabić; już miał okazję to zrobić i zaprzepaścił ją, płynąc ku powierzchni i przerzucając mężczyznę przez burtę jego łodzi. Zdał sobie potem sprawę z tego, iż nawet nie sprawdził, czy jeszcze żył. Ale było w nim coś, co Kylo rozpoznawał. Był niedobitkiem.  
  
Więc nie, Kylo nie chciał go zabić, chociaż przyznanie tego wiele go kosztowało. Chciał go po prostu… znaleźć. I jeszcze trochę na niego popatrzeć. To wszystko.  
  
Po tym, co się stało, wątpił, aby mężczyzna powrócił na ten sam obszar. Może już nigdy więcej nie wypłynie na otwarte morze. Ale z niemałą ilością gorzkiej rezygnacji Kylo odrzucił te opcje i zdecydował, iż przyczai się i albo go znajdzie, albo zaniecha swoją głupią pogoń.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, dziękuję za komentarze i kudosy!


	3. To Nie Ja Jestem Taki Głupi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł rozdziału pochodzi z utworu [You Might Be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iaFQzkQQB4) od Autograf.

W ciągu weekendu życie Huxa po części wróciło do normy. Nie zapomniał o tym niecodziennym zdarzeniu, ale udało mu się odsunąć je na tyły swojego umysłu i wrócić na ścieżkę, której nauczył go jego ojciec. Wziął się porządnie za pracę, uniknął sąsiadów, nakarmił kota, rozwiązał krzyżówkę i oglądnął dokument wojenny.

Ale ani razu nie obrał kierunku ku przystani.

Każdego wieczoru siadał na ławeczce za domem i spoglądał tęsknie pomiędzy drzewami na ocean. Jego miłość, pragnienie znajdowania się jak najbliżej niego, nie umarło. Ale teraz towarzyszył mu strach. Nie przed samą wodą, lecz przed tym, co się w niej czaiło.

Jednak powrót do oceanu był kwestią czasu. W pewną sobotę odłożył sieć rybacką, chowając ją w małej szopie. Zapakował drugie śniadanie i książkę, i upewnił się, że zostawił Millie jedzenie. Dzień był ciepły, więc ubrał szorty khaki i znoszoną, starą koszulkę, po czym nasmarował się kremem z filtrem i wsunął stopy w sandały.

Zmusił się do niemyślenia o pełnym ostrych zębów uśmiechu syrena czy jego żelaznym uchwycie, czy masywnym ogonie, gdy uruchamiał łódź i odcumowywał. W niczym by mu to nie pomogło. Poza tym nie miał w planach wędkowania, przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie, jeśli w ogóle. Chciał po prostu posiedzieć trochę na morzu, nic więcej.

_ Więc dlaczego _ , zapytał siebie godzinę później, kiedy już rozsiadł się wygodnie z książką,  _ cały czas go wypatrujesz. _

Nie mógł się powstrzymać; kiedy tylko dostrzegał najmniejszych ruch, jego spojrzenie wędrowało w górę. Wkrótce zauważył, że te spojrzenia nie były do końca bojaźliwe, były też pełne nadziei i to go frustrowało. Dlaczego chciał jeszcze raz zobaczyć stworzenie, które prawie go zabiło?

_ Prawie. Jakimś cudem przeżyłeś. _

Czy głupia była wiara w to, iż kreatura okazała mu trochę litości? Że go uratowała? Jak inaczej znalazł się z powrotem na swojej łodzi, skoro stracił przytomność pod wodą, wierząc, że ten przerażający uśmiech był ostatnią rzeczą, jaką miał widzieć w swoim życiu?

Dał sobie spokój z udawaniem i usiadł tak, aby móc oprzeć się lekko o burtę i obserwować wodę. Był piękny dzień. Ciepło słońca i delikatne kołysanie fal uspokoiło go. Czekał i czekał, ale istota się nie pojawiła.

Tej nocy wrócił do domu z nowym celem, którego nie mógł się pozbyć: chciał  _ zobaczyć _ stworzenie jeszcze raz. Nie schwytać i  _ nie _ stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz, ale móc jeszcze raz na nie spojrzeć i udowodnić sobie, że tak nadzwyczajny stwór mógł istnieć.

 

*

 

_ Naprawdę to zrobił _ , pomyślał Kylo, wyzierając z wody i patrząc na małą łódź oraz jej pasażera.  _ Próbowałem go zabić, a on i tak wrócił. _

Kylo ostrożnie przebadał wodę pod łodzią i wokół niej, i z ulgą stwierdził, że nie było w niej żadnych haczyków. Najwyraźniej mężczyzna był w stanie nauczyć się czegoś do pewnego stopnia. Kylo i tak nie obchodziło ludzkie rybactwo. Niektórzy syreni uważali, że ryby były piękne i brzydzili się ich połowem. Dla Kylo były w najlepszym przypadku tylko kłopotem. Ale  _ obchodziło  _ go jego własne bezpieczeństwo, gdy mniej-lub-bardziej prześladował tego człowieka.

Po wykonaniu wstępnej inspekcji trzymał się w bezpiecznej odległości, pozostając pod wodą przez większość czasu, chyba, że był pewien, iż mężczyzna był odwrócony, a nawet kiedy już wychylał się ponad powierzchnię, wychylał się tylko trochę i na krótką chwilę.

Musiał być szybki i ostrożny, bo zdawało się, że mężczyzna też czegoś wyglądał. Jego? Wiedział, że jego gatunek był wśród ludzi uważany za mit. Często z tego korzystał i dokuczał przerażonym nurkom, prując w ich stronę w głębinach tak szybko, by mogli tylko zgadywać, co widzieli. Było to jedno z lekkomyślnych zachowań, na które jego rodzina się krzywiła.   
  
Mężczyzna zdawał się robić coś więcej niż tylko siedzieć i obserwować wodę, a jednak Kylo nadal był nim zafascynowany. Jego wygląd, jego maniery, odległy wyraz jego twarz, gdy przeszukiwał wzrokiem fale, jak gdyby w poszukiwaniu czegoś, nie tylko syrena. Czegoś jeszcze.    
  
Kylo starał się nie rozwodzić nad znajomością tego uczucia. Prawdopodobnie człowiek nawet o tym nie myślał. Może myślał o… swoich palcach u stóp, czy o czym tam myśleli ludzie.

Dzień po dniu Kylo wracał do tego miejsca i obserwował go spoza pola jego widzenia. Mężczyzna nie pojawiał się każdego dnia, ale większość z nich tak. Nigdy nie miał ze sobą sieci ani nie przypływał z innymi ludźmi. Wpatrywał się w ocean, a Kylo wpatrywał się w niego, dopóki syren nie był pewien, który z nich jest bardziej żałosny.

Któregoś dnia Kylo poczuł nagły przypływ odwagi. Poczekał aż człowiek rozsiądzie się na jednej stronie łodzi, patrząc w horyzont, po czym wysunął głowę ponad wodę na tyle, aby dobrze słyszeć. Cieszył się, że mężczyzna nie puszczał żadnej dziwnej muzyki ze swojej łodzi jak inni, hałaśliwi młodzi ludzie świętujący coś w grupach, albo starzy rybacy, nucący różne melodie, kiedy pili. Ale czasem mężczyzna mówił.   
  
\- Dlaczego to robię? - powiedział tego dnia. - Marnuję świetny, cenny czas, czekając na… na co? Żeby zobaczyć jakąś przerośniętą pół-rybę, która może nawet nie  _ istnieć _ …

Kylo prawie,  _ prawie _ zaprotestował na głos.  _ Przerośnięta pół-ryba? _ Kim ten człowiek myślał, że jest? Jego wiedza na temat ludzkiego zachowania była ograniczona i niekompletna, ale wiedział wystarczająco, żeby rozróżniać, kiedy był obrażany, a kiedy nie.   
  
Nie mógł się ujawnić, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie mógł się zemścić. Cicho podpłynął bliżej, obrócił się na brzuch, podniósł ogon i wycelował.   
  
\- Co  _ do diabła?! _

Hux usłyszał dźwięk plusku zaledwie sekundę przed tym, jak woda uderzyła w niego od tyłu. Nie była zimniejsza niż zazwyczaj, ale wydawała się _lodowata_ na jego rozgrzanej od słońca skórze. Podciągnął ramiona aż po uszy i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, klnąc. Kiedy przeszedł mu szok, jego oczy przybrały rozmiar spodków.  
  
Był tam sam. Więc co…  
  
Odwrócił się wystarczająco szybko, żeby dostrzec coś znikającego pod powierzchnią wody. Pospieszył do drugiej burty łodzi i oparł się o nią, ale już niczego tam nie było.  
  
_Czy to mogło być to?_ __  
__  
Hux czekał i czekał w napięciu, ale nic się nie wydarzyło.  
  
Przynajmniej nie tego dnia.  
  
Wrócił nazajutrz i czekał, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Teraz, skoro już naprawdę się czegoś spodziewał, starał się wyglądać, jakby nie zwracał na nic uwagi, ale pozostał czujny, oczekując kolejnego rozbryzgu albo czegoś gorszego.  
  
Minęła prawie godzina, kiedy w końcu usłyszał cichy plusk czegoś wynurzającego się z wody. Nim Hux zdążył się odwrócić, aby to zbadać, coś wylądowało z brzękiem na pokładzie centralnie przed nim. W pierwszym odruchu odsunął się, lecz potem dostrzegł, czym była ów rzecz: muszlą. Ostrożnie podniósł ją i zobaczył, iż była otwarta, a jej wnętrze starannie wyczyszczone.  
  
Gdy tak oglądał muszlę z każdej strony, usłyszał dochodzącą zza niego serię łoskotów, więc odwrócił się na pięcie, aby ujrzeć cztery kolejne puste muszle. Nachmurzył się i je podniósł.  
  
\- Moja łódka nie jest twoim koszem na śmieci! - I wyrzucił je do wody. Nie wiedział, czy stworzenie go słyszało, a co dopiero rozumiało, ale tak czy siak takie krzyczenie go usatysfakcjonowało.   
  
Pod wodą Kylo obserwował mijające go, tonące muszle i zaśmiewał się pełną gębą pierwszy raz od wielu lat.  
  
Kiedy indziej Kylo zaczekał, aż Hux zapadnie w drzemkę, po czym gwałtownie potrząsnął łódką od spodu, przez co mężczyzna obudził się z wrzaskiem.  
  
Kiedy indziej Kylo znowu go opluskał. Za pierwszym razem miał z tego zbyt wielką uciechę, aby tego nie powtórzyć.  
  
Kiedy indziej Kylo zdołał wrzucić na pokład całe naręcze wodorostów tak, by Hux nie zauważył. Przynajmniej dopóki mężczyzna nie nastąpił na nie bosymi stopami i nie zaczął przeklinać zimnego, śliskiego uczucia. Podniósł roślinę rękoma, krzywiąc się z obrzydzenia, i wrzucił z powrotem do wody, mrucząc pod nosem, że może następnym razem powinien zabrać ze sobą sieć rybacką.  
  
Nie miał tego na myśli i Kylo, który ukrył się za drugą burtą i słuchał, jakim cudem to wiedział.  
  
Huxowi nie było dane widzieć go przez ten czas, ale miał pewność, iż autorem tych psikusów był syren. Miał wrażenie, że istota trzymała go przy życiu tylko po to, by mieć się czym bawić.  
  
__Może lubi bawić się swoim jedzeniem, zanim je zjada, zastanawiał się, mając przed oczami te wszystkie razy, kiedy przyłapywał swojego kota na zabawie z nieszczęśliwą myszą.  
  
Mimo to wracał, wciąż z tym samym celem w głowie: ujrzeć syrena ponownie. Od długiego czasu nie miał niczego ekscytującego, co byłoby powodem ku codziennemu wstawaniu z łóżka; miał nadzieję, że taki stan rzeczy utrzyma się chociaż na chwilę i nie mógł się przed tym powstrzymać.  
  



	4. Mógłbyś Wpędzić Mnie Do Grobu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuły rozdziałów 3 i 4 pochodzą z utworu [You Might Be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iaFQzkQQB4) od Autograf.

  
Minęło parę tygodni wypełnionych coraz bardziej irytującymi psikusami, zanim Hux wpadł na pewien pomysł; czuł się niesamowicie głupio, że wcześniej o nim nie pomyślał. Prawdą było, iż nie chciał już posunąć się do użycia żyłki i haczyka ani też krzywdzić i jeszcze bardziej denerwować stwora. Ale nie były to wszystkie możliwe rozwiązania.   
  
Wybrał spokojny, pochmurny dzień podobny do tego, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkali, jeśli można to w ogóle nazwać spotkaniem. Gdy wypłynął z przystani, tym razem miał ze sobą coś nowego: sieć wykonaną z cienkiej, ciemnej liny.     
  
To, że syren prawdopodobnie zauważy ją i ominie, nie miało znaczenia; skoro był na tyle inteligentny, aby wymyślać te wszystkie psoty, był również na tyle inteligentny, aby wymykać się rzucającym się w oczy pułapkom. Nie o to chodziło. Hux chciał, by syren ponownie wciągnął go do wody albo, co lepsze, wyjawił się, choćby miało to być tylko po to, żeby wyśmiać jego nieudane próby przygotowania pułapki. To niezbyt wiele, ale innego planu nie miał.   
  
Hux rzucił sieć, pozwalając jej zatonąć i pozostać w wodzie, a następnie przywiązał jeden jej koniec do relingu i usiadł, aby poczekać.   
  
Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim liną wstrząsnęło szarpnięcie, z początku delikatne, a potem kolejne, bardziej agresywne. Hux wstał i podbiegł do burty, wychylając się zza niej z nadzieją. Niczego nie zobaczył. Trzecie szarpnięcie zatrzęsło łodzią, niemal zwalając go z nóg. Dobrnął do sieci i odwiązał ją, ciągnąc ze wszystkich sił. Stworzenie było od niego niewątpliwie silniejsze, ale może jeśli Hux dałby o sobie znać, przestałoby się szarpać i pozwoliło mu pomóc.   
  
Hux zaczął się denerwować; nie chciał go  _ naprawdę _ złapać. To mógł być kolejny figiel, ale wątpił temu coraz bardziej i bardziej; każde następne szarpnięcie było dziksze od poprzedniego. Gdyby tylko przestał się  _ wiercić _ i pozwolił Huxowi  _ pomóc _ …   
  
Kolejne pociągnięcie wyrwało mu sieć z rąk i przetarło skórę, a on krzyknął z bólu. Cały niewód zniknął pod powierzchnią wody i Hux mógł jedynie odprowadzić go wzrokiem. Co miał teraz, do cholery, zrobić?   
  
Prostym rozwiązaniem byłoby z pewnością poddanie się i powrót do domu. Chyba że… co jeśli pułapka zadziałała i syren w nią wpadł? I nawet gdyby się uwolnił, wiedziałby, że sprawcą całego zdarzenia był Hux…   
  
Odszedł od burty i otworzył komorę pod jednym z siedzeń. Grzebał w niej, dopóki nie znalazł kieszonkowego noża i wsunął go do kieszeni. Zdjął koszulkę, zsunął ze stóp buty i wspiął się na reling, spoglądając w zwodniczo spokojną wodę i żałując tak wielu rzeczy.   
  
Wziął długi oddech i zanurkował.   
  
Sieć nie zatonęła zbyt głęboko; gdy nurkował, dostrzegł ruch jej zarysu wraz z zawartością. Podpłynął tam, przebierając ciężko nogami i sięgając rękami, póki nie złapał liny. Pociągnął, a szamotanina się wzmogła.   
  
_ Daj mi sobie pomóc, ty głupi stworze _ , powiedziałby, gdyby mógł, kiedy starał się powstrzymać niewód od powtórnej ucieczki.   
  
Nagle zamiast szarpnięcia w drugą stroną, sieć zaczęła ku niemu płynąć. Hux przewrócił oczami; najwyższa pora. Wyciągnął nóż i zaczął szybko przecinać więzy.   
  
Sylwetka zaplątana w sznury stopniowo stawała się widoczna: ludzki korpus do pasa, niżej ogon. Hux zmarszczył brwi, mrużąc oczy w słabym świetle. Mógłby przysiąc, że syren, którego wcześniej widział, był czarno-czerwony, z kolei ten wydawał się bardziej ciemnozielony…   
  
Jego spojrzenie przetaksowało ogon, potem klatkę piersiową stwora, jego twarz, piaskowe włosy i ostre zęby, i wpatrujące się w niego jasnoszare oczy, i…   
  
_ To nie jego syren. _ __  
__  
_ Kurwa. _ __  
__  
Hux puścił sieć i, czego szybko pożałował, nóż, po czym zaczął odpychać się nogami, by dopłynąć ku powierzchni. Niestety, zdążył wyciąć w niewodzie znaczną dziurę, przez którę istota łatwo się prześlizgnęła i uśmiechnęła złowieszczo, trzepiąc ogonem, bez wysiłku podążając za Huxem, okrążając go niczym swoją ofiarę.   
  
Ucisk w klatce piersiowej Huxa przypomniał mu, iż potrzebuje powietrza i to szybko. Wystrzelił w górę, zaskoczony, że stworzenie go nie zatrzymuje, aż w końcu to zrobiło. Był zaledwie parę cali od powierzchni, gdy złapało go za nogę i szarpnęło nim w dół. Hux zaczął się szamotać i kopać, wyrzucając ręce w kierunku powietrza nad wodą, jakby mógł je przyciągnąć. Chciał krzyczeć albo płakać, najlepiej oba na raz; drugi raz w tym miesiącu był bliski utonięciu. Tym razem nie widział żadnej możliwości ucieczki.   
  
_ Jak mógł być tak głupi? _   
  
Nie przestał się szarpać, ale jego wizja zaczęła rozmazywać się na brzegach i wiedział, że nie zostało mu wiele czasu. Kiedy ręka zaciśnięta na jego nodze nagle zniknęła, prawie tego nie zarejestrował. Prawie. Zebrał wszystkie siły, jakie mu pozostały, aby popłynąć w górę, tym razem przerywając taflę wody i biorąc ogromne, nierówne hausty powietrza. Jego nogi wierzgały jak oszalałe; bał się, że w pewnym momencie poczuje lodowaty uchwyt i zostanie pociągnięty z powrotem w dół.   
  
Szybki rzut oka dookoła wystarczył, by dostrzegł łódź, która była teraz białą plamą w oddali. Przeklął; nie wiedział, jak długo jeszcze jego nogi wytrzymają ani kiedy jego napastnik wróci.   
  
Kiedy udało mu się w miarę wyrównać oddech, zdecydował, że musi dowiedzieć się tego drugiego, zanim spróbuje wrócić na swoją łódź. Wziął głęboki wdech i zanurzył się drugi raz.   
  
Na początku niczego nie zobaczył. Potem, gdy znajdował się już nieco głębiej, dostrzegł słaby ruch. Wycofał się z myślą, iż to wracająca po niego kreatura. Ale ruch nie był skierowany ku niemu, coś poruszało się tam i z powrotem, i w kółko. Idiotycznie zaciekawiony podpłynął trochę bliżej.   
  
W bliska mógł wyodrębnić kolory - plamy zieleni i czerwieni - i wkrótce także kształty nie jednego, ale  _ dwóch _ syrenów. Jednym z nich był ten, którego wcześniej schwytał, z zielonym ogonem. Drugi był większy, jego ogon skrzył się czarnymi, czerwonymi i złotymi łuskami.  _ Mój syren _ , nie mógł powstrzymać się przed myśleniem w ten sposób, choć było to dalekie od prawdy.   
  
Walczyli, krążyli wokół siebie, trzepali ogonami i chwytali, odsuwali się od siebie tylko po to, by podpłynąć bliżej i mocować się, obracając, aby zamachnąć ogonem na swojego przeciwnika.   
  
_ To twoja szansa na ucieczkę. _ __  
__  
Ale nie wykorzystał jej. Wrócił nad taflę po powietrze i zanurkował. Uznał, że gdyby zginął teraz, byłoby to z jego własnej cholernej winy, ale musiał poznać wynik tej walki.   
  
Żaden nie byłby dla niego dobry. Jeśli byłoby korzystne dla tego z zielonym ogonem, syren wróciłby po niego i go wykończył. Jeśli byłoby korzystne dla posiadacza czerwonego ogona… Hux nie miał pojęcia, co mogło się wtedy wydarzyć. Ale nie dopuszczał do siebie nadziei, iż istota mogła się do niego przywiązać. Prawdopodobnie uważała go za swoją ofiarę i ten drugi syren próbował mu go odebrać.   
  
Naprzemiennie wypływał po powietrze i nurkował z powrotem, żeby śledzić walkę. Podczas swojej czwartej wycieczki w dół dostrzegł, że właściciel czerwonego ogona zyskał przewagę, wystrzeliwując jedną agresywną serię ciosów za drugą, dopóki drugi syren nie osłabł i uciekł. Hux poczuł błysk triumfu, a potem wyobraził sobie tę samą brutalną siłę skierowaną przeciwko niemu. Nawet będąc w najlepszej formie nie miałby żadnych szans.   
  
Wyczerpany i zrezygnowany podpłynął do powierzchni i przewrócił się na plecy. Kopał, powoli i słabo, aby przybliżyć się do swojej łodzi, ale jego kończyny wydawały się ciężkie, a oddech zmęczony; brzuch bolał go od łykania słonej wody. Nie wiedział, czy uda mu się dotrzeć do łodzi, ale jego wola przeżycia wymagała, by chociaż spróbował.   
  
Kylo odprowadził swojego pierzchającego przeciwnika wzrokiem, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem i przecierając kciukiem rozcięcie na wardze. Obrócił twarz ku powierzchni i rozejrzał się, dostrzegając parę kopiących słabo nóg.   
  
Zdarzały się dni, w które chciałby sięgnąć po te nogi i złapać je, i pociągnąć w dół, pobawić się człowiekiem, obserwować jego szamotaninę. Ale adrenalina, która wypełniła go podczas bójki, już gdzieś uciekła i teraz był po prostu… zmęczony. Zmęczony walczeniem i grami. I zły, że prawie stracił swojego człowieka – i od kiedy tak w ogóle myślał o nim jak o  _ swoim? _ – z winy jakieś znudzonego miejscowego nastolatka, który prawdopodobnie nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie utopił. Gdyby Kylo nie dotarł tam na czas…   
  
Trzepnął ogonem i podpłynął tuż pod rudowłosego, podejmując rolę cichego strażnika. Zauważył, że człowiek raz na jakiś czas przestaje odpychać się nogami, by swobodnie podryfować. Wiedział, iż ludzie byli okropnymi pływakami, ale, naprawdę, ten tutaj nawet się nie  _ starał _ .   
  
Kylo wiedział, co chciał zrobić.  _ Chciał _ zobaczyć tę twarz i te włosy z bliska jeszcze raz, nie przez barierę wody, nie z daleka ani od tyłu. Po tym, co się właśnie stało, człowiek mógł już nigdy nie wrócić. To mogła być jego jedyna szansa.   
  
Hux znów przestał płynąć, zamknął oczy i wziął kilka oddechów, starając się zwalczyć nudności. Chłodna bryza powiała nad wodą, powodując u niego dreszcze. Czuł się marnie, ale, jak to gorzko podsumował, dostał, czego chciał, a nawet więcej. Ujrzał nie jedno, ale  _ dwa _ stworzenia, które nie miały prawa istnieć. Zachichotał nieco histerycznie, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że mógł umrzeć i zabrać do grobu taki sekret.   
  
Kątem oka dostrzegł ruch czegoś ciemnego. Odwrócił w tę stronę głowę i zobaczył twarz, powoli wyłaniającą się z wody. Z początku był to tylko koniuszek głowy, potem brwi, oczy, ciemne włosy lepiące się do czoła. Te oczy przeskanowały go przezornie, zanim wynurzyła się reszta twarzy. Bez uśmiechu pełnego ostrych zębów była mniej znajoma, ale Hux wciąż wiedział, do kogo należała. Istota przechyliła głowę, nie przestając na niego patrzeć, ale nie było w niej nic srogiego, nic, co by wskazywało na to, że planowała zaatakować.   
  
Wargi Huxa zadrżały. Były popękane i ruch sprawił, że zapiekły, ale powoli rozciągnął je w słabym, wąskim uśmiechu.   
  
Kylo przybliżył się do niego, zafascynowany. Widywał ludzkie szczątki, ale nigdy nie widział żywego okazu z bliska. A z pewnością żadnego, który by się do niego uśmiechał. Odwzajemnił grymas, zmuszając swoje usta do najszerszego uśmiechu, w jaki były w stanie się ułożyć, tego, którym miał w zwyczaju uśmiechać się do rodziny, która potem wskazywała na jego dołeczki i nazywała przystojnym młodzieńcem.   
  
Człowiek roześmiał się, ale nie zabrzmiało to niemiło. Zdawało się, iż nie mógł odwrócić od Kylo wzroku, lecz jego powieki opadały, jak gdyby ledwo był w stanie utrzymać je otwarte. Sięgnął ku niemu ręką, muskając palcami wodę.   
  
Kylo przybliżył się, przechylając głowę tak, że palce człowieka otarły się o małą płetwę na jej boku, czerwoną z plamami czerni i złota, podobną do jego ogona. Uśmiech człowieka urósł, gdy ten pogłaskał drżącymi palcami gładką, czułą skórę. Wbrew swojej woli Kylo westchnął na to uczucie.   
  
Ręka niechętnie zniknęła.   
  
– Dziękuję – szepnął człowiek i zakaszlał. – Teraz mnie zabijesz?   
  
Kylo starał się nie obrazić przez to pytanie; zdawało mu się, iż raczej dobitnie pokazał, że nie takie były jego zamiary.   
  
Ale kiedy to przemyślał, uznał, że zostawienie człowieka na pastwę losu znaczyło tyle samo, co zabicie go, więc…   
  
Obrócił się na plecy i owinął rękę wokół pasa człowieka pod wodą, przyciągając go do siebie jak najbliżej. Mężczyzna sapnął z zaskoczenia, ale nie odtrącił go. Przechylił głowę i spojrzał Kylo w oczy, w jego spojrzeniu widoczna była konsternacja. Syren wzmocnił uchwyt i odepchnął się ogonem, co nadało im prędkość dwa razy większą od tej, z którą poruszał się wcześniej człowiek.   
  
Kolejne odepchnięcie, potem następne, aż w końcu Hux zrozumiał, o co chodziło. Westchnął długo, powoli i z ulgą, i pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na ramię syrena, a oczom zamknąć.   
  
– Dziękuję – powtórzył szeptem.   
  
Nie wiedział, ile czasu zajęła im podróż do brzegu. Dopiero w połowie zdał sobie sprawę, że wracają na brzeg, a nie do łodzi. Chciał zaprotestować, ale był zmęczony i odwodniony, a łagodne kołysanie wody go uspokoiło.   
  
Syren nic nie mówił, Hux wciąż nie był pewien, czy  __ potrafił , ale mruczał gardłowo, co mężczyzna zarówno poczuł, jak i usłyszał. Jego skóra była chłodna i miękka pod policzkiem rudowłosego. Przyjemna. W pewnym momencie coś dotknęło jego włosów, głaszcząc je parę razy, nim zniknęło.   
  
Wkrótce usłyszał znajomy dźwięk fal rozbijających się o skały. Zmusił się do otwarcia oczu i spojrzenia w górę. Byli prawie przy jego kawałku plaży, przy jego przystani. Zastanawiał się, jak daleko syren go zabierze, zanim odpłynie.   
  
Zastanawiał się też, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek go zobaczy.    
  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu, stworzenie – czy raczej mężczyzna, albo oba, nie był już pewien – pozwolił przypływowi osadzić ich na piasku, nadal trzymając Huxa w ramionach. Powoli, niemal niechętnie, zabrał je ku sobie i Hux, drżąc, podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej. Syren zrobił to samo, rozciągając przed sobą ogon. Woda oblała jego płetwę ogonową.

  
Ich oczy się spotkały. Kylo potrzebował chwili, aby przyjrzeć się tęczówkom człowieka, na które wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi. Był jasnozielone, z plamkami innych kolorów; przypominały mu wodę na płyciźnie w świetle słońca.   
  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że człowiek prawdopodobnie chciał iść do domu i porobić… ludzkie rzeczy. Prawdopodobnie musiał zjeść coś, co ludzie jedli i… iść gdzieś, czy coś. Więc z niemałym żalem odsunął się i zaczął wracać ku głębokiej wodzie.    
  
Dopóki nie poczuł dłoni na swoim ramieniu. Delikatną, nie ściskającą, nie ciągnącą, po prostu leżącą tam. Poderwał głowę, przybierając obronny wyraz twarzy.   
  
Hux prędko zabrał rękę, unosząc obie w geście poddania. Nie chciał go wystraszyć, on tylko…   
  
– Krwawisz – oświadczył, uważając, żeby trzymać swoje górne kończyny z dala od zębów syrena. Nie wiedział, czy istota by go ugryzła, ale dalsze kuszenie losu nie miało sensu.   
  
Kylo zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w dół na swoją klatkę piersiową, która zaczęła krwawić z długiej, cienkiej rany umiejscowionej idealnie po przekątnej jego torsu. Nie była głęboka; wcześniej nawet jej nie zauważył.   
  
– Mogę pomóc? – dodał człowiek, gestykulując ręką. W tamtej chwili do Kylo dotarło, że mężczyzna nie wiedział, czy był rozumiany. Zmusił się do powstrzymania wpływającego na jego wargi uśmiechu. To mogło być interesujące.    
  
Lecz oferta pomocy była szczera. Nie potrzebował jej, wkrótce i tak rana by się zagoiła. Ale…   
  
Przypomniał sobie, jak delikatne były ręce mężczyzny wtedy na jego płetwach usznych i jak bardzo chciał je znów poczuć. Lubił kolor jego włosów, i oczu też, i chciał dłużej na nie patrzeć.   
  
Nigdy nie był dobry w odmawianiu sobie tego, czego pragnął.   
  
Odepchnął się dalej na mokry piasek. Człowiek zrozumiał aluzję i wstał na chwiejnych nogach.   
  
– Zostań tu – rozkazał. Kylo prawie prychnął. Kim on myślał, że jest? Ale i tak został i obserwował, jak mężczyzna idzie niepewnie przez plażę ku piaszczystej ścieżce między krzakami i drzewami.   
  
Hux wszedł do domu, czując się mężczyzną innym od tego, który opuścił ten budynek parę godzin wcześniej.  _ Na jego plaży leżał syren _ . To działo się naprawdę,  _ naprawdę _ . Szybko opróżnił dwie szklanki wody z kranu, nim napełnił nią butelkę, którą wziął ze sobą. Z łazienki zabrał ręcznik i tubkę Neosporinu. Po namyśle złapał też opakowanie bandaży, chociaż pewnie były bezużyteczne przy pomocy komuś, kto całe swoje dni spędza w wodzie.   
  
Kiedy wracał ścieżką w kierunku plaży, dotarło do niego, że nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak udzielić pierwszej pomocy stworzeniu, które dopiero co odkrył, ale na to było już za późno. Musiał przynajmniej  _ spróbować _ po tym, jak syren go ocalił.   
  
Hux po części spodziewał się, że istoty już nie będzie, gdy tam dotrze, lecz leżała na plecach, z rękami pod głową i ogonem kontrastującym kolorystycznie z piaskiem. I zamkniętymi oczami. Hux podszedł do niego ostrożnie i przykucnął obok.   
  
Kylo otworzył oczy i zamrugał na jego widok. Wiatr mierzwił śliczne włosy człowieka. Teraz wiedział, że były tak miękkie, jak wyglądały, dzięki dotykowi, który skradł, kiedy mężczyzna unosił się przy nim w pół-śnie. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało na piegowate policzki człowieka i zawładnęło nim pragnienie dotknięcie również ich.   
  
– Tylko, um. Nie ruszaj się. – Tym razem nie był to rozkaz, ale wymruczana prośba. Mężczyzna uniósł kawałek tkaniny i zmoczył go wodą z pojemnika, który trzymał, po czym zaczął łagodnie oczyszczać ranę. Kylo wciągnął powietrze z sykiem, ale nic poza tym. Woda na tkaninie była cieplejsza od tej, do której był przyzwyczajony, a dotyk materiału obcy dla jego skóry.   
  
Spojrzenie człowieka wciąż powracało do ogona Kylo, jakby nie dowierzał, zanim znów osiadało na jego klatce piersiowej. Czasem spoglądał na jego twarz i prędko odwracał wzrok, gdy dostrzegał, że syren mu się przygląda.   
  
Kiedy skończył, złapał zakrwawioną szmatkę pomiędzy dwa palce i wykrzywił twarz w tak niepohamowanym grymasie obrzydzenia, iż śmiech wydostał się z ust Kylo bez jego zgody. Człowiek spojrzał na niego w zaskoczeniu, a jeden koniuszek jego warg wykręcił się w górę.   
  
Odłożył tkaninę na bok i podniósł coś innego, mały, biały przedmiot w kształcie tubki. Kylo nie rozpoznał tej rzeczy.   
  
– Posmaruję cię tym – wyjaśnił powoli Hux, jak gdyby mówił do dziecka, wskazując na nacięcie. Kylo musiał zagryźć zęby, żeby nie odparować.    
  
Był tak skupiony na nie mówieniu, że nie zauważył, kiedy człowiek wycisnął coś na swoje palce i pochylił się ku niemu.   
  
Przy pierwszym, lekkim jak piórko dotyku zimnych palców wszystkie jego zmysły zwróciły się ku temu, co się właśnie działo. Dotyk był niepewny, zaledwie muśnięcie na jego skórze, zaaplikowanie jakiejś czystej substancji na ranę. Nie bolało, a nawet jeśli, to tego nie zarejestrował. Za drugim razem było bardziej stanowcze, ale nadal delikatne, głaszczące płaszczyznę jego torsu.   
  
Kylo przeniósł wzrok na twarz człowieka i zobaczył, jak bardzo spokojna i skupiona była. Z pewnością całe nacięcie było już wysmarowane, ale mężczyzna dodał jeszcze parę miękkich muśnięć. W środku klatki piersiowej Kylo zaczął budować się ciepły kłębek; zamrugał powoli, a jego usta rozwarły się z drżącym oddechem. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz był dotykany przez kogoś, kto nie próbował go zabić ani zabrać mu jedzenia.   
  
Ręka zniknęła i był to dla niego mały szok. Prawie zaskamlał w proteście, ale zacisnął wargi, aby się powstrzymać i wtedy zasyczał na ból w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej pękły, o czym oczywiście zapomniał.   
  
Hux zerknął na niego w momencie, kiedy wziął ostry wdech i jego oczy wylądowały na nacięciu na dolnej wardze syrena. Ich oczy się spotkały i Hux uniósł tubkę z pytającym wyrazem na twarzy.  _ Tu też? _ Oczy syrena rozszerzyły się, a on przełknął ślinę. Powoli skinął głową.   
  
Gdyby zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę, Hux mógłby uznać to za podejrzane, że stworzenie nagle było takie potulne. Jeszcze parę minut wcześniej wyglądało, jakby mogło odgryźć mu rękę. Możliwe, iż starał się wtrącić Huxa w fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa, ale szczerze w to wątpił. Byli teraz na lądzie, na jego terytorium.   
  
Hux wycisnął małą kropelkę maści na swój kciuk i jeszcze raz się pochylił. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, zanim zdecydował się na kontakt fizyczny, szukając wzroku istoty, żeby upewnić się, iż dotyk nie był niechciany. Kiedy to wreszcie zrobił, skrócił dzielącą ich odległość i ujął szczękę syrena palcami, delikatnie pocierając kciukiem jego pękniętą skórę.   
  
Kylo zamknął oczy. Wszystkie jego instynkty krzyczały, by nie pozwalał sobie być tak nierozważnym,  _ szczególnie _ w towarzystwie człowieka. Słyszał historie osobników jego gatunku, którzy zostali schwytani i zabici albo wystawieni na pokaz. Znał też syrenów, którzy robili to samo z ludźmi, ciągnąc ich w dół, żeby pokazać ich zwłoki innym i powymieniać się ich ubraniami i biżuterią.   
  
_ Nasze gatunki nie zostały stworzone, aby razem istnieć, synu _ , powiedział pewnego razu jego ojciec, kiedy pokazał trochę za dużo zainteresowania rodzajem ludzkim. Brzmiało to jak jakaś zasada, a Kylo nigdy nie lubił zasad. Poza tym, każda reguła miała wyjątek; zdecydował, że ten człowiek będzie jego wyjątkiem.   
  
– Już – wyszeptał Hux, czując małą satysfakcję. Może i nie pomógł zbyt wiele, ale syren siedział dla niego bez ruchu, a on mógł się mu bliżej przyjrzeć i nawet  _ dotknąć _ . Odsunął rękę i syren otworzył jedno oko, kierując je na niego.   
  
Oddech Kylo był coraz krótszy i bardziej chrapliwy; wiedział, że musi niedługo wrócić do wody. Człowiek też to zauważył i na jego czole pojawiły się zmarszczki.   
  
– Musisz już wracać, prawda? – Wydawał się zawiedziony. Kylo też się tak czuł. – Nie wydaje mi się, żebym mógł poprosić cię, abyś mnie znów znalazł. Ale będę tam, w mojej łodzi. Jak idiota, czekając na coś innego, co będzie chciało mnie utopić. – Ostatnia część została przez niego wymruczana bardziej do siebie samego niż do Kylo.   
  
Zrobił krok w tył, gdy Kylo odepchnął się ku płytkiej wodzie. Zanim odpłynął za daleko, mężczyzna zawołał: – Czekaj!   
  
Kylo obrócił się, by spojrzeć na niego przez ramię. Rudowłosy stał z rękoma w kieszeniach, kopiąc piasek jedną stopą.   
  
– Prawdopodobnie nie rozumiesz nic z tego, co mówię, ale mimo wszystko. Przepraszam, że cię wtedy skrzywdziłem. Wiesz, tym haczykiem.   
  
Kylo wpatrywał się w niego. A potem uśmiechnął.   
  
– Przepraszam, że próbowałem cię utopić.   
  
I z tym wsunął się do wody i odpłynął. Kiedy dotarł do głębszej wody, wyskoczył z niej i wykrzywił się w łuk, z powrotem nurkując, posyłając w powietrze mgiełkę, która złapała światło, popisując się przed człowiekiem.   
  
Hux gapił się na pokaz. Ten syren był naprawdę oszałamiający.   
  
Tak oszałamiający, że Hux potrzebował chwili, aby jego umysł nadążył za tym, co się właśnie stało. A potem było za późno, ale i tak podbiegł na sam brzeg wody i z oburzeniem wykrzyczał:   
  
– Potrafisz  _ mówić?! _   
  
Oczywiście, że odkrył istnienie syrenów, spotykając największego dupka w całym oceanie.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że się wam podoba i tłumaczenie wychodzi jak najzgrabniej! Każdy kudos/bookmark/komentarz są dla mnie mega dużą dawką Weny!


	5. Coś Mnie Teraz Powstrzymuje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dużo prawdziwej interakcji między naszymi dwoma panami ;)  
> Duży shout-out dla moich dwóch bet, które miały tym razem MNÓSTWO do roboty - przepraszam i dziękuję!
> 
> Tytuł z [I Think I'm In Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJbBSIFN36k) Eddie'go Moneya.

Hux przez dokładnie cztery pełne dni uparcie odmawiał ponownego przybycia na plażę, włączając do tego oczywiście powrót do łodzi. Czuł się głupio, ponieważ jego pragnienie, aby zatrzymać stworzenie przy sobie na dłużej, było tak bardzo widoczne; dlatego, że nie mógł powstrzymać wtedy potoku słów; gdyż myślał, że te słowa były po prostu wyrzucane w powietrze. A jednak syren doskonale go rozumiał i teraz prawdopodobnie wyśmiewał go ze swoimi… syrenimi przyjaciółmi, czy coś.   
  
Ale nie mógł unikać oceanu do końca życia. Ostatecznie był jedną z niewielu radości jego życia.   
  
Następny dzień wolnego, który sobie załatwił, był piękny. Nie chciało mu się wypływać na otwarte morze, ale cały dzień spędzony na werandzie, z dala od wody, byłby okropną stratą czasu.   
  
Do przenośnej lodówki włożył kanapkę, jabłko i parę butelek piwa, choć była dopiero pierwsza po południu. Wolał wino albo whisky, ale zimne piwo na plaży miało w sobie coś specjalnego. Obficie nasmarował się kremem z filtrem, chwycił ręcznik, butelkę wody, niedokończoną krzyżówkę sprzed trzech dni wraz z długopisem i wsunął stopy w najwygodniejsze sandały, jakie miał. Wizja relaksu na brzegu oceanu w kojącej samotności była tak kusząca, iż uświadomił sobie, że raczej nie przejmie się zbytnio, jeśli nie będzie mu dane ujrzeć syrena.   
  
Raczej.   
  
Usiadł wygodnie na piasku i skupił się na krzyżówce. Z jednego z lodówkowych uchwytów na kubki dochodziła przytłumiona muzyka Fleetwood Mac, wydobywająca się z jego telefonu. Było ciepło, ale lekka bryza skutecznie powstrzymywała powietrze od nadmiernego nagrzania. Wziął kilka łyków piwa, zjadł kanapkę i w końcu poczuł się sobą pierwszy raz od wielu tygodni.   
  
Niemal krzyknął, gdy odnalazł hasło, z którym męczył się od samego początku. Z satysfakcją odłożył gazetę na kolano i dokończył napój.   
  
Opuszczając butelkę, dostrzegł coś w oddali, blisko horyzontu. Coś wynurzało się z wody i zanurzało z powrotem.   
  
Wkrótce zauważył, że nie tylko zanurzało, ale i  _ zbliżało się _ w kierunku brzegu, ku niemu. Było coraz bliżej i bliżej, a potem…   
  
Hux nie wiedział, czy ma się cieszyć, czy denerwować, kiedy to coś podpłynęło tak blisko, że w promieniach słońca dostrzegł czerwone, czarne i złote łuski. Usiadł i odłożył krzyżówkę na bok z westchnieniem.   
  
Kiedy Kylo wreszcie wyłowił z oddali zarys swojego człowieka po tylu  _ dniach _ , niezwłocznie skierował się ku niemu. Gdy się zbliżył, zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo zdesperowany, jak nadmiernie gorliwy musiał się wydawać, więc zwolnił. Nie chciał, aby mężczyzna domyślił się, że przez cały czas obserwował ten obszar, spodziewając się ujrzeć łódź albo nawet jakąś głupią sieć. Gdy niczego nie zauważał, Kylo coraz bardziej się irytował, głównie na siebie. Zadawanie się z ludźmi było  _ niebezpieczne _ . Równie dobrze ten tutaj mógł planować całą akcję płetwonurków, którzy mieli go schwytać.   
  
Chociaż nie za bardzo w to wierzył, inaczej nie wróciłby tak chętnie. W tym człowieku było coś, co dostrzegał także u siebie. Był kimś, kto robił to, na co miał ochotę i nie był otwarty na innych.   
  
Kiedy dotarł prawie do brzegu, wynurzył się z wody aż do ramion i przeskanował wzrokiem plażę. Jego płetwa uszna zadrżała; z miejsca, gdzie siedział mężczyzna, dochodziły go jakieś dźwięki, ale Kylo nie był w stanie ich określić. Człowiek był sam, a okolica wydawała się wolna od pułapek i zagrożeń. Mimo wszystko odległość dzielącą go od plaży pokonał nadzwyczaj ostrożnie.   
  
Hux obserwował, jak syren wpływa na płyciznę i wysuwa się z niej bezdźwięcznie, jak jego ciemne włosy kleją się do twarzy i szyi. Stworzenie dryfowało chwilę na falach, po czym podciągnęło się bliżej. Kiedy połowa ciała stworzenia znajdowała się już na piasku, a druga wciąż w wodzie, zatrzymał się, podpierając głowę na rękach i patrząc na Huxa wyczekująco z odległości kilku jardów.   
  
Rudzielec spojrzał na niego spode łba, a Kylo uśmiechnął się szeroko.   
  
– Naprawdę nie masz zamiaru ze mną rozmawiać? – zapytał po chwili ciszy.   
  
– Ostatnim razem to ty nie wydawałeś się taki skory do rozmowy – uciął Hux. Syren pozostał niewzruszony.   
  
– Wolałem poczekać i ocenić sytuację. “Zbadać grunt”, jak to mówią ludzie.   
  
Głos syrena był… zaskakująco przyjemny. Niski i melodyjny. Teraz, kiedy Hux był mniej skupiony na tym całym “on ma  _ ogon _ ”, skupił się na jego twarzy. Przyglądanie się reszcie jego ciała było równie interesujące. Miał wrażenie, że nawet gdyby spotkał człowieka z takimi rysami, byłby zaintrygowany. Duże, ciemne oczy, konkretny nos i pełne usta… Przedstawiał zdecydowanie przeciwną stronę subtelności.   
  
Oczy Huxa przetaksowały jego twarz, ramiona (szerokie i umięśnione), a także klatkę piersiową (również szeroką, również umięśnioną). Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy dostrzegł, że rana, którą parę dni wcześniej się zajął, zniknęła, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie bliznę.   
  
– Nawet nie potrzebowałeś mojej pomocy – wymamrotał. – W co pogrywałeś, co? Co chciałeś osiągnąć?   
  
– Może po prostu chciałem ci się przyjrzeć – odparł miękko syren, ucinając następne oskarżenie jeszcze zanim uciekło spomiędzy warg Huxa.   
  
Mężczyzna przemyślał całą sytuację jeszcze raz. Poza nieznośnymi docinkami Kylo nie wyrządził mu żadnej krzywdy, nie licząc tego dnia, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkali i syren próbował go zabić. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności Hux mógł uznać to za samoobronę.   
  
Prawdopodobnie w nic nie pogrywał. Prawdopodobnie był jak Hux: zwyczajnie ciekaw.   
  
– A więc się zbliż – odpowiedział w końcu zuchwale.   
  
Syren odepchnął się z piasku i wrócił do wody. Hux ledwo powstrzymał się przed krzyknięciem za nim; czy tak łatwo go odstraszył? Ale po paru sekundach istota wyłoniła się i wróciła na plażę z pomocą swoich silnych rąk i szybkiego ruchu ogonem.   
  
Obrócił się, aby usiąść na, jak się Huxowi wydawało, tyłku, na piasku tuż obok krawędzi ręcznika. Jego oczy powędrowały po ciele Huxa, po czym, ku jego zaskoczeniu, syren odwzorował jego pozycję, podciągając ku sobie ogon i zginając go tak, jakby miał kolana. W pobliżu stóp rudowłosego płetwa ogonowa syrena falowała delikatnie w sposób, który przypominał Huxowi ruchy kociego ogona. Mężczyzna odzwierciedlił ten ruch, kurcząc i rozkurczając palce u stóp; jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech, kiedy syren zaśmiał się cicho.   
  
Kylo obserwował poruszające się stopy człowieka, zafascynowany ich kształtem, tym, że w pewnym miejscu były rozdzielone, a jednak złączone. Przeniósł spojrzenie na chude nogi mężczyzny, pokryte miękkimi włosami w odcieniu jaśniejszym niż te na jego głowie. Każdy cal jego ciała obsypany był piegami, niekiedy bladymi, a innym razem, jak te na jego rękach i ramionach, ciemniejszymi od działania słońca. Tak właściwie to  _ słońce _ było dla niego dobrym określeniem. Każda jego cząstka wyglądała ciepło, jego włosy i jasne rzęsy, piegi, rumieńce na policzkach, róż warg. Wszystko w nim było  _ światłem _ oprócz jego oczu. One były morzem: pozornie ciągle zmieniającymi się plamami zieleni, złota i szarości.   
  
– Więc – odezwał się człowiek z oczami świdrującymi Kylo na wskroś, przyłapując go na gapieniu. Syren mógłby czuć się zawstydzony, gdyby nie fakt, że mężczyzna również pochłaniał go wzrokiem, tak samo zafascynowany.   
  
– Tak?   
  
– Więc… jak mogę cię nazywać?   
  
Syren przechylił głowę.   
  
– Na całym świecie różnie określa się mój gatunek.   
  
– Nie twój gatunek.  _ Ciebie. _ Jak masz na imię?   
  
– Mów do mnie Kylo.   
  
– Kylo. – Człowiek wypróbował je na języku. Miał szorstki akcent, który Kylo słyszał wcześniej u żeglarzy. Wypowiedziane jego głosem imię syrena nabrało innego wymiaru, zabrzmiało jak bryza chłodnego, słonawego powietrza.    
  
– A jak ja mam do ciebie mówić? – zapytał.   
  
Człowiek zawahał się.   
  
– Mów do mnie Hux.   
  
– Hux – powtórzył Kylo. Było dziwne, ostre i miękkie zarazem. Krótkie i dobitne, ale nie nudne. Dokładnie takie jak mężczyzna. Syren uśmiechnął się. – Pasuje ci.   
  
– Postaram się uznać to za komplement. Mogę cię o coś zapytać?   
  
– Mam wrażenie, że i tak byś to zrobił. Dawaj.   
  
Hux prychnął, ale nie zaprzeczył.   
  
– Skąd znasz angielski? To znaczy, to jest…   
  
– Twój ludzki język, wiem. Jest ich wiele. Zbyt wiele, aby je zliczyć. Znam angielski i parę innych. Bywałem na całym świecie lub bardziej w tych jego częściach, których dotyka morze. Po prostu słucham. I się uczę.   
  
– To niesamowite – westchnął Hux. – Jaki jest twój język ojczysty?   
  
– Nie ma ludzkiego słowa, które mogłoby go określić. I nie mogę używać go ponad wodą – uśmiechnął się Kylo. – Może pewnego dnia moglibyśmy razem popływać i mógłbym ci go pokazać.   
  
Ku zaskoczeniu syrena, mężczyzna się zarumienił.   
  
– To zależy, czy planujesz przytransportować mnie tu z powrotem – wymruczał.   
  
Kylo wybuchnął śmiechem, nagle i słodko. Ten dźwięk nad wodą był dla niego dziwny, ale zdawał się relaksować człowieka, więc zdecydował, że będzie robił to częściej.   
  
Hux skupił wzrok na twarzy syrena, gdy ten się śmiał. Nad wodą, w świetle dnia, rzeczy miały się inaczej niż pierwszego razu, kiedy rudowłosy go zobaczył. Jego zęby wydawały się mniej ostre, lekko skrzywione i z małą przerwą między górnymi jedynkami, dzięki czemu charakter jego uśmiechu zmienił się z groźnego w przyjazny. Źrenice jego oczy wciąż były większe od ludzkich, ale z bliska Hux mógł zaobserwować, że obwódki jego tęczówek były koloru ciepłego brązu. Podobnie było z jego włosami; ogrzewane promieniami słońca, schnące, nie były już smoliście czarne, lecz ciemnobrązowej barwy porannej kawy Huxa.   
  
– Moja kolej - powiedział syren. – Dlaczego ludzie wypływają na ocean, skoro zostali stworzeni do życia na lądzie?   
  
Hux objął kolana ramionami i zastanowił się chwilę nad pytaniem.   
  
– Mogę mówić tylko za siebie – zaczął. – Ale mi chodzi o… wyciszenie. Otwarta przestrzeń, woń powietrza, odgłos fal. To największy dystans, jaki jestem w stanie położyć między mną a innymi ludźmi bez potrzeby lotu w kosmos. Chyba.    
  
Kylo zachichotał. – Lot w kosmos. Zabawne.   
  
Hux uniósł brew.   
  
– Wiesz, że ludzie odbyli niemało lotów w kosmos, prawda?   
  
Kylo wyglądał, jakby Hux zasugerował mu, że ryby mają skrzydła.   
  
– Ale jak?   
  
Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami. – Potrafimy budować różne rzeczy. Takie jak na przykład… moja łódka, ale większe, potężniejsze, bardziej skomplikowane. Byliśmy już na księżycu. Nie  _ ja _ , oczywiście, ale inni tak.   
  
Kylo przeniósł wzrok na niebo, choć księżyc nie był na nim widoczny. Dziecięcy zachwyt na jego twarzy poruszył coś w Huxie.   
  
– Wiesz - zaczął. – Do niedawna myślałem, że nie istniejesz..   
  
– A teraz?   
  
– Wydajesz się całkiem prawdziwy – jego oczy przemknęły po ogonie syrena. – A może to tylko bardzo długi, bardzo wyraźny sen.   
  
Kylo uniósł dłoń; jego ręce były wielkie, a między ich długimi palcami rozciągała się cienka błona. Potarł kłykciami jeden z policzków Huxa. Jego dotyk był zimny i wciąż wilgotny, ale delikatny i wcale nie niemiły. Mężczyzna zamrugał jak sowa.   
  
– Jestem tak samo prawdziwy, jak ty – wymruczał Kylo, zachwycony uczuciem ciepłej i miękkiej skóry Huxa na swojej.   
  
– Kylo… czy mogę…   
  
– Dajesz.   
  
– Czy mogę dotknąć twojego ogona?   
  


Syren przeskanował spojrzeniem jego twarz, a kiedy ujrzał w niej jedynie szczerość, skinął głową.   
  
Gdy Hux obrócił się, aby obok niego przyklęknąć, Kylo położył się plecami na piasku i podłożył ręce pod głowę, by dać człowiekowi jak najlepszy widok. Przez chwilę wzrok rudzielca miotał się po torsie bruneta. Naprawdę był szeroki, jego ramiona, klatka piersiowa, talia, wszystko. I umięśniony, ale nie tak jak biegacze czy kulturyści, którzy przychodzili na plaże. Jego ciało pokrywała cienka warstewka tłuszczu; prawdopodobnie dla izolacji od zimna oceanu. Ogólnie wyglądał krzepko, ale delikatnie. Ciemne pieprzyki rozsiane były na całej powierzchni jego skóry, jak pinezki na mapie, która wisiała na ścianie w pokoju Huxa, gdy ten był mały; zaznaczonymi punktami były miejsca, w które chciał się kiedyś udać.   
  
– Z pewnością nie miałbyś zbyt wielkiego problemu z podnoszeniem sztang – wymamrotał.   
  
– Co?   
  
– Nic.   
  
Hux oparł swój ciężar na kolanach, tuż obok syreniego ogona. Był długi i gruby, i gdyby Kylo zamachnął się nim w coś – w kogoś – mógłby czynić nieprawdopodobne szkody. Hux miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie musiał mierzyć się z potęgą takiego ciosu.   
  
Rozpoczął rekonesans od brzucha Kylo. Ku jego zdziwieniu, brunet miał pępek. Poczuł potrzebę wypytania go o syrenie porody i reprodukcję, ale czas nie wydawał się na razie odpowiedni.   
  
Skóra jego torsu do złudzenia przypominała ludzką. Do złudzenia, bo kiedy palce Huxa ją musnęły, zaraz ponad linią łusek, wydawała się… gładsza, bardziej giętka. Zastanawiał się, czy był to jakiś rodzaj adaptacji do zimna głębokiej wody, czy może dzięki temu syren pływał szybciej. Miał tyle pytań na końcu języka, żałował, że nie przyniósł ze sobą żadnego brulionu, aby porobić notatki…   
  
Kylo skręcił się lekko pod jego ręką. Mężczyzna spojrzał mu w oczy, aby upewnić się, że to co robił było w porządku, a potem zdał sobie sprawę:  _ Rozmawia z tobą. Zdradził ci swoje imię. To nie żaden eksperyment na uniwerku, to inteligentne stworzenie, które może cię z łatwością zabić. Może okaż mu trochę więcej szacunku. _ _   
_ _   
_ – Nie skrzywdzę cię – obiecał. – Jeśli będziesz chciał, żebym przestał, powiedz.   
  
Kylo kiwnął głową.   
  
Hux powiódł palcami do miejsca, w którym zaczynały się łuski, z początku rozsiane na talii i brzuchu syrena niczym czerwono-czarne krople deszczu. Nachylił się i nakreślił palcem linię wokół jednej z łusek w poszukiwaniu jej połączenia ze skórą. Dźgnął ją lekko, zerkając na Kylo, aby upewnić się, że nie zakłóca jego spokoju swoim zachowaniem. Brunet obserwował go przezornie, ale bez śladu protestu.   
  
Więc Hux kontynuował swoje badania, zbliżając się ku ogonowi. Zakrzywiał się on nieco w sposób podobny do krzywizny bioder, a niżej zwężał stopniowo ku końcowi. Położył na nim obie ręce i powoli, ostrożnie przesunął nimi po jego zewnętrznej stronie. W dotyku łuski były twarde, ale jednocześnie gładkie. Ich kolor z bliska wydawał się nawet piękniejszy: atramentowa czerń, bogaty karmazyn i gdzieniegdzie przebłyski iskrzącego się złota.   
  
– Czujesz to? – zapytał, kierując ręce ku wewnętrznej stronie ogona.   
  
– Tak i nie. Czuję nacisk i ciepło twoich dłoni. Ale nie czuje tego samego, co wtedy, kiedy dotykasz mojej skóry.   
  
Hux jeszcze parę razy musnął pieszczotliwie łuski, po czym przesunął swoją rękę na bok ogona Kylo. Wystawały z niego wąskie, czerwone płetwy, tak cienkie, iż niemal przezroczyste. Powiódł subtelnie palcami po jednej z nich. Wydawała się krucha, dlatego nie dotykał jej zbyt długo.   
  
Przeniósł się na niższe partie tak, że nie siedział już na ręczniku. Zjechał ręką na dolną część ogona, gdzie ten zwężał się, nim rozwijał w płetwę ogonową. Nawet w najwęższym punkcie był za gruby, aby Hux mógł być w stanie objąć go dłonią. Wodząc po nim palcami tam, gdzie łuski były mniejsze, poczuł, jak pod wpływem jego dotyku ogon zwija się; szybko cofnął rękę.   
  
– Czy to bolało?   
  
– Nie. To tylko, to miejsce jest… można nazwać to zabliźnieniem.   
  
Hux spojrzał w dół i tym razem natychmiast dostrzegł to, o czym mówił Kylo: niewielki obszar, w którym łuski były jaśniejsze, delikatniejsze niż te wokół nich. Świeże, skóra pod nimi wrażliwa.   
  
W szoku zdał sobie sprawę, że ten skrawek wydawał mu się znajomy i wkrótce zrozumiał dlaczego. W to miejsce trafił jego haczyk i wyrwał łuski, przerwał skórę i mięśnie, eksplodując chmurą czerwieni w wodzie pod drżącymi rękoma Huxa, gdy ten go wyjmował.   
  
Rudzielec pozwolił swojej dłoni zawisnąć nad blizną, ale nie dotknąć jej.   
  
– Przepraszam – powtórzył. – Ale momencik. Nie rozumiem. Skaleczenie na twojej klatce piersiowej zniknęło w parę dni. A to jest sprzed kilku  _ tygodni _ .   
  
– Moja skóra leczy się szybciej. Sińce, cięcia, tego typu rzeczy. Łuski potrzebują więcej czasu. Nie wiem dlaczego. Nie jestem ekspertem.   
  
– Istnieją tacy w ogóle?   
  
– Co?   
  
– Eksperci. Badacze, nauczyciele. Hm, naukowcy? W twoim świecie?   
  
– Chyba tak. Inaczej ich nazywamy, ich… role są nieco inne. Nie mamy tekstów pisanych takich jak wasze, wiedza i historia przechodzą z pokolenia na pokolenia słownie i poprzez dziedzictwo. Mamy dobrą pamięć.   
  
Hux słuchał, nieświadomie głaszcząc płetwę ogonową Kylo.   
  
– Dziękuję – powiedział w końcu. Mógł siedzieć tak cały dzień i obserwować niezwykłe kształty syrena, ale nie chciał kusić losu. I tak było mu dane zrobić więcej niż się spodziewał. Powrócił do siadu i potarł swoje łydki i stopy, mrowiące od długiego klęczenia.   
  
Kylo podparł się na łokciach i uśmiechnął łobuzersko.   
  
– Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi się odwdzięczysz?   
  
Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. – W jaki sposób?   
  
– Dzięki nim. – Syren wskazał jedną ręką na nogi i stopy Huxa. - Chciałbym je dotknąć.   
  
Rudzielec spłonął rumieńcem. Dziwne wydawało mu się otrzymanie takiej ilości uwagi, ale wiedział, że tylko tak byłoby sprawiedliwie. W dodatku Kylo powiedział  _ kiedyś _ , co obiecywało więcej spotkań, więcej okazji na eksplorację.   
  
Ciche rzężenie wyrwało go z myśli. Uniósł wzrok i ujrzał złączone powieki bruneta, a jego szczęka mocno zaciśniętą. Rzężeniem okazał się jego ciężki, chrapliwy oddech, mozolny ruch powietrza przepływającego przez jego nozdrza. Wtedy Hux zauważył szereg cienkich szczelin ciągnących się wzdłuż jego szyi.  _ Skrzela _ . Otwierały i zamykały się bezradnie, niezdolne do spełnienia swojej roli ponad wodą.   
  
Miał jeszcze tyle pytań, ale…   
  
– Musisz wracać.   
  
Kylo spiorunował go spojrzeniem za to oczywiste stwierdzenie., ale Hux tylko przewrócił oczami i wstał, strzelając cicho kolanami.   
  
– Pomogę ci.   
  
– Dam sobie radę. – I Kylo zaczął przesuwać się po piasku.   
  
– Wiem – warknął rudzielec. – Ale równie dobrze mogę ci pomóc.   
  
– A zamkniesz się, jak mi pomożesz?   
  
– Tak.   
  
– Dobrze.   
  
Hux stanął nad nim, taksując go wzrokiem, po czym pochylił się i ostrożnie podniósł dolną połowę jego ogona. Syren odepchnął się w stronę wody, poruszając się szybciej bez obciążającej go masy, którą trzymał teraz człowiek.   
  
– To poniżające – wymamrotał Kylo.   
  
– Nie jest tak źle.   
  
– W wodzie poruszam się z zajebistym wdziękiem, żeby nie było.    
  
– Poprzez słuchanie ludzi nauczyłeś się też przeklinać?   
  
– Nie znasz powiedzenia “kląć jak marynarz”?   
  
– Punkt dla ciebie.   
  
Z tym dotarli do linii morza, ale Hux szedł dalej, dopóki jego golenie nie znajdowały się pod wodą i dopiero wtedy odstawił ogon Kylo. Syren prędko zsunął się i zaczął dryfować tuż pod powierzchnią z zamkniętymi oczami, oddychając głęboko. Hux cofnął się i usiadł na mokrym piasku. Przez chwilę targała nim niepewność, czy oby na pewno był wciąż mile widziany, ale później przypomniało mu się, że znajdował się przecież na  _ swoim _ terenie. Jeśli Kylo nie chciał już z nim przebywać, mógł po prostu odpłynąć. W końcu miał do dyspozycji cały ocean.   
  
Po pewnym czasie Kylo usiadł; po jego twarzy i ciele spływały strumyki wody. Obrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Huxa, a ten wytrzymał jego wzrok.   
  
– Powinienem wracać – oznajmił brunet.   
  
– Nie zatrzymuję cię.   
  
Hux od razu poczuł ukłucie żalu spowodowane swoim wyrobionym zwyczajem wrednych uwag i sarkazmu. Dzięki niemu udawało mu się odpychać od siebie ludzi i był to też jego swoistego rodzaju mechanizm obronny, ale nie zawsze działał według jego woli. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zniechęcił swojego nowego… znajomego, czy coś, przed powrotem.   
  
Kylo siedział w bezruchu jeszcze jakiś czasu. Wolał zostać, ale nie chciał, żeby człowiek uznał go za nazbyt zainteresowanego (bo taki  _ nie był _ , wcale) i w dodatku nie potrafił odczytać, czy Hux chciał jego towarzystwa, czy nie. Oczywiście nawet jeśli nie chciał, nie powstrzymałoby to Kylo przed ponownym spotkaniem.   
  
– Pamiętaj - odezwał się w końcu. – Następnym razem. – I przesunął drażniąco palcem po grzbiecie jego stopy. Rudzielec zadrżał i odsunął ją gwałtownie.   
  
– A więc będzie następny raz? – starał się zabrzmieć obojętnie, ale nie był w stanie pozbyć się nadziei ze swojego głosu.   
  
– Tak. Czy to problem?   
  
– Kiedy?   
  
– Kiedy będę chciał.   
  
Hux przewrócił oczami.   
  
– W takim razie nie obiecuję, że będę. – Zawahał się jednak. – Ale jesteś tu… mile widziany, na tej plaży, o każdej porze dnia i nocy. – Pozwolił słowom uciec spomiędzy swoich warg, zanim był w stanie zmienić zdanie.   
  
Po raz pierwszy w życiu Kylo nie potrafił wymyślić dobrej odzywki. Zaproszenie kompletnie go zaskoczyło. Porzucił swoją rodzinę, podróżował sam, ciągle walczył z innymi przedstawicielami swojego gatunku. Od długiego czasu nie był przez nikogo  _ mile widziany _ . Zastanawiał się, czy gdyby Hux naprawdę go znał, to czy żałowałby swojej oferty.   
  
_ Nie musi cię poznać, a ty nie musisz poznać jego. Wystarczy, jak będziesz mógł dotknąć jego palców u stóp i tych dziwnych, puchatych nóg.  _   
  
Już wtedy jakaś część jego wiedziała, że to nie będzie takie łatwe.


	6. Otacza Mnie To Jak Morze Szaleństwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuły rodziałów 5 i 6 pochodzą z utworu [I Think I'm In Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJbBSIFN36k) Eddie'ego Moneya.

Lato nadchodziło bez pośpiechu, a temperatura wzrastała stopniowo z każdym dniem i zanim Kylo się obejrzał, słońce emanowało gorącem, zaś dni były rozkosznie długie. On sam miał w zwyczaju trzymać się cieplejszych regionów, ale mimo wszystko lato zawsze było jego ulubioną porą roku.    
  
W zależności gdzie je spędzał, musiał być wyjątkowo ostrożny. W tym czasie ludzie gromadzili się na plażach i wypływali swoimi łodziami na otwarte morze, często dodatkowo zabierając ze sobą sprzęt do nurkowania. Na szczęście woleli przebywać w granicach obszarów, które znali, choć i tu bywały wyjątki. Kylo szybko nauczył się, gdzie definitywnie  _ nie spotkałby _ żadnego z dwunożnych i poruszał się w obrębie tych miejsc bądź wycofywał w głębiny, gdy było to konieczne.   
  
Jego człowiek, Hux, miał najwyraźniej takie samo zdanie. Jego dom z prywatnym fragmentem wybrzeża był oddalony od publicznych plaż i doków. Nie wspominał też o żadnym współlokatorze, ale Kylo nie widział na plaży ani w łodzi nikogo oprócz niego, więc nie miał wątpliwości, iż mężczyzna mieszkał sam.   
  
Hux był samotnikiem, tak jak on.   
  
_ Dobrze, _ uznał.  _ Mniejsze szanse, że powie komuś o mnie. _   
  
Mniejsze szanse, że będzie musiał go z kimś dzielić.   
  
Brunet mógł wrócić nazajutrz po dniu, w którym pozwolił mężczyźnie dotknąć swojego ogona. Zmusił się jednak do czekania; Hux ostrzegł, że może go tam nawet nie być. Pośpiech nie miał sensu.   
  
Kiedy Kylo spał, śnił o ciepłych, troskliwych dłoniach gładzących jego ogon. W jego snach, te dłonie nie ograniczały się do łusek, muskały jego brzuch, klatkę piersiową, twarz, włosy, te delikatniejsze, bardziej ludzkie części jego ciała. Tam, gdzie Kylo chciał być dotykany, ale odrzucał od siebie tę potrzebę; poza tym Hux nie wydawał się nimi zainteresowany. Syren obudził się z poczuciem tęsknoty, nie odczuwając zimna, lecz brak ciepła.   
  
Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim się poddał. Jako wymówkę użył przysługę, jaką winien był mu rudzielec – dokładne obejrzenie jego nóg i stóp – po tym, jak jego ludzkie, zachłanne ręce miały przyjemność dotykać ogon Kylo.   
  
Tym razem znalazł swojego człowieka od razu. Hux siedział na skraju swojej przystani. Miał na sobie koszulkę, która odsłaniała jego ręce od ramion w dół i spodnie, które kończyły się tuż nad jego kościstymi kolanami. Jego nogi zwisały poza krawędź, a stopy moczył w wodzie.   
  
Kylo rozpromienił się, dostrzegając doskonałą okazję.   
  
Zszedł w głębszą warstwę wody i podpłynął bliżej, trzymając się blisko dna. Wodorosty łaskotały go w tors i brzuch, ale nie wynurzył się, gdy wypłynął na większą płyciznę. Tam, gdzie kończyło się małe molo, woda miała głębokość około sążnia i pół. W sam raz tyle, aby ludzkie oko nie było w stanie dostrzec dna, a przynajmniej taką nadzieję miał brunet.   
  
Przewrócił się na plecy i przeniósł wzrok na dyndające, blade i wrażliwe stopy. Prawie czuł się z tym źle.  _ Prawie _ .   
  
Uniósł się odrobinę i sięgnął, gotów je złapać oraz usłyszeć zaskoczony krzyk, wyskoczyć z wody ze śmiechem i napotkać wściekłe spojrzenie, które wyglądałoby zbyt zabawnie, by było groźne…   
  
Machnął ręką, ale wtedy stopy zniknęły i Kylo złapał jedynie wodę. Obrócił się i wymamrotał kilka przekleństw w swoim ojczystym języku. Tyle z zabawy. Może jeśli Hux wciąż był na molo, może mógłby…   
  
_ CHLUP! _   
  
Niespodziewanie, to Kylo krzyknął, gdy coś wylądowało w wodzie tuż obok niego, zbyt szybko, żeby brunet zdążył się odsunąć. Tym  _ czymś _ okazało się ciało, ludzkie ciało…  _ cholerny Hux _ , który właśnie na niego skoczył. Przyszpilił Kylo do dna z pomocą swoich nóg po obu stronach jego ogona. Usta miał zamknięte, a policzki nadęte z ilości przetrzymywanego w nich powietrza, ale Kylo z łatwością zauważył tryumfalny błysk w jego oczach.   
  
_ Sukinsyn. _   
  
Hux odepchnął się od ziemi i wrócił nad powierzchnię wody, a Kylo poszedł w jego ślady. Kiedy woda ustąpiła powietrzu, usłyszał śmiech mężczyzny.   
  
– Szkoda, że nie widziałeś swojej twarzy!   
  
– To nie było  _ śmieszne _ , mogłem pomyśleć, że mnie atakujesz. Mogłem cię zabić. – Zamiast groźby w jego głosie zabrzmiało rozdrażnienie. Hux zaczął śmiać się jeszcze głośniej.   
  
– Niezbyt fajnie być po tej drugiej stronie, co?   
  
– Co?   
  
– Strach nie jest przyjemny.   
  
– Ja… Co? Nigdy cię nie  _ straszyłem _ ,  _ żartowałem _ z ciebie.   
  
– Tak jak ja. Ty-   
  
Urwał, gwałtownie łapiąc powietrze, gdy Kylo popchnął go i zmiótł z miejsca. Mężczyzna na autopilocie zarzucił mu ręce na szyję. Syren pociągnął ich obu w dół, nadając im prędkość szybkimi ruchami ogona, z Huxem przyczepionym do siebie jak pąkla do skały. Im głębiej schodził, tym bardziej przyspieszał, wirując kilkukrotnie tylko po to, aby poczuć przerażenie człowieka w swoich ramionach.   
  
W końcu odpuścił i wystrzelił w górę. Kiedy się wynurzyli, Hux wziął parę ogromnych, ciężkich oddechów. Brunet zachichotał i jedną ręką odsunął włosy mężczyzny z jego oczu.   
  
–  _ To _ nie było śmieszne – wycharczał rudzielec, ciskając w niego piorunami.   
  
– Co? Nawet mi nie podziękujesz? Nie każdy ma okazję popływać z trytonem.   
  
– To było pływaniem tylko  _ z nazwy _ , to... ty… mogłeś, ja…   
  
Wtedy Kylo zauważył, że mężczyzna drżał. Ponownie otaksował wzrokiem jego wyraz twarzy i dostrzegł w nim przebłyski strachu. Ręce Huxa wciąż mocno ściskały jego szyję.   
  
Lekkomyślność i impulsywność od zawsze sprawiały, że życie bruneta było interesujące. Ale musiał liczyć się z konsekwencjami.   
  
Wciąż nie mieli powodów, aby sobie nawzajem ufać. Ale kiedy on pozbył się swojej ochronnej maski i pozwolił człowiekowi na przyjrzenie mu się, ten odwdzięczył się ostrożnością, troską o komfort Kylo co do swoich działań. Później Hux podobnie zrzucił swoją maskę, wskakując do wody z zamiarem  _ zabawy _ , a Kylo jak zwykle to  _ spieprzył _ …   
  
Objął ramionami wąską talię mężczyzny i przyciągnął go do siebie. Nie można było nazwać tego  _ uściskiem _ , on tylko chciał, by Hux poczuł się lepiej…   
  
– Nie utopię cię – wymruczał do jego ucha, czując się bardziej zraniony oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem niż powinien. – Przynajmniej w to uwierz. – Jak gdyby mógł.   
  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu Hux zrelaksował się w jego ramionach. Żelazny uchwyt wokół szyi trytona zelżał, a mężczyzna skinął głową.   
  
Obrócił się nieco, by spojrzeć na Kylo. Brunet nie mógł odwrócić się na tyle, żeby dowiedzieć się, czemu się tak przygląda, ale dostał odpowiedź w postaci palców na swoich płetwach usznych. Ugryzł się w język, by nie westchnąć z powodu tak delikatnego dotyku; te płetwy były czułe, a jemu nie podobała się wizja zdradzenia tej informacji Huxowi.   
  
– Lubię je – wymamrotał rudzielec, bez powodzenia starając się pozostać zirytowanym.   
  
– Dziękuję. – Kylo nie do końca wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć. Przełknął ślinę, gdy głaskanie nie ustało. – Odstawię cię na brzeg.   
  
– Nadal chcesz dotknąć moich stóp? – zapytał człowiek ze śmiechem, jakby uważał to za absurd.   
  
– A pozwolisz mi na to?   
  
– Tak.   
  
– Och. A więc tak.   
  
Owinęli się nawzajem rękoma dla bezpieczeństwa, jak gdyby to planowali, jak gdyby robili to od lat. Kylo przechylił ich na bok i podjął niespieszny kurs w stronę brzegu. Uważał, by nie zanurzyć głowy mężczyzny, bo  _ naprawdę _ nie chciał go utopić, nie chciał go skrzywdzić i nie zrobiłby tego,  _ nie zrobiłby _ …   
  
Ten sposób pływania zdawał się podobać Huxowi – mężczyzna zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę w stronę słońca. Kylo miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł zostać na plaży choć na chwilę. Chciał patrzeć, jak włosy rudzielca schną z ciemnego, mokrego odcienia do miękkiej, lśniącej miedzi, która pierwszego dnia przyciągnęła jego uwagę.   
  
Odepchnął ich tak daleko na piasek, jak tylko mógł z pomocą jedynie swojego ogona, wciąż obejmując Huxa, jeszcze nie gotów, by go  _ puścić _ . Jednak mężczyzna rozluźnił swój uchwyt, więc Kylo był zmuszony również to zrobić. Rudzielec klapnął z wdzięcznością na plecy, rozciągając się i chwytając piasek palcami, oddychając głęboko.   
  
– Przepraszam – mruknął syren, pochylając się nad nim.   
  
Hux otworzył swoje morskie oczy. Uśmiechnął się, coraz bardziej przypominając samego siebie.   
  
– Chyba jestem szczęściarzem. Nie każdy ma okazję popływać z syrenem   
  
Brunet roześmiał się ze zdziwieniem. Ten człowiek nie przestawał go zaskakiwać.   
  
Kilka minut później Hux wciąż leżał na piasku, ale nieco dalej, tam, gdzie był on suchy. Gorące popołudniowe słońce zaczynało suszyć jego włosy i odzież, a jego samego zaczęła ogarniać przyjemna senność. Kylo leżał na brzuchu obok jego stóp, bliżej wody, aby móc czasem zaczerpnąć oddech. Musiał robić to co chwilę przez suche, nagrzane powietrze, ale Huxowi najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało, dopóki sprawiało, że czuł się lepiej, a w dodatku pozwalało mu to zostać na dłużej.   
  
Rudzielec powstrzymywał się od kopania, gdy zimne, mokre palce Kylo muskały jego stopy. Przesuwały się po nich i badały każdy palec z osobna, dotykały jego kościste kolano i obejmowały piętę. Zaśmiał się gwałtownie i szarpnął, kiedy jedna z jego stóp znalazła się w powietrzu i ciekawskie palce prześledziły jej łuk.   
  
– Co? – Kylo pozwolił jej upaść na piasek, zaalarmowany. – Zrobiłem ci krzywdę?   
  
– Nie – odparł Hux, wciąż chichocząc. Zakopał stopę w szorstki piasek, aby pozbyć się dziwnego uczucia. – To łaskotało.   
  
– Och.   
  
Gdy nadal się nie poruszał, Hux szturchnął go stopą w ramię.   
  
– No, dalej. A, i skoro już tam jesteś. Umiesz masować?   
  
– Ogon tak.   
  
– Niezbyt mi się to przyda – burknął. – Nogi zaczynają mi cierpnąć.    
  
Kylo usiadł, odsuwając ogon za siebie i kładąc jedną z nóg Huxa na kolana.   
  
– Jak bardzo może się to różnić? – zapytał, bardziej siebie niż rudzielca, oglądając z każdej strony nieznaną sobie część ciała.   
  
– Cóż, może-  _ och _ … –  wyjęczał, gdy silne dłonie zaczęła nagle ugniatać jego łydkę, tym samym rozluźniając napięte mięśnie.   
  
– To był dobry czy zły dźwięk? – Kylo wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, jakby już znał odpowiedź, ale przerwał masaż i nie ruszył się, póki Hux nie skinął.   
  
– Nie waż się przestać.   
  
Więc nie przestał. Kontynuował swoje działanie, okazyjnie pocierając mocno jego stopę. Sięgnął po drugą nogę i z nią zrobił to samo, aż obie wydawały się zrobione z gumy. Hux wątpił, czy utrzymałby się na nich, gdyby się podniósł. Tak było dobrze; podobała mu się wizja wiecznego leżenia i czucia na sobie rąk tego przystojnego syrena.   
  
_ Chwila moment. Przystojnego? _   
  
Nie pozwolił sobie rozwodzić się nad tą myślą. Otworzył oczy akurat wtedy, gdy Kylo skończył i odłożył jego nogi na piasek.   
  
– I co? – zapytał.   
  
– Co co?   
  
– Czy dotykanie ludzkiej nogi spełniło twoje oczekiwania?   
  
– Są takie cienkie, jakim cudem nie łamią się pod wami? Lubię palce. A włosy są… inne. Niezłe. Podoba mi się ich kolor. – Jego oczy przybrały rozmiar spodków, jak gdyby nie zamierzał wspominać tego ostatniego.   
  
– Naprawdę?   
  
– To… To ładny kolor. Nie widuję go zbyt często tam, gdzie żyję. – Jego spojrzenie skupione było na suchych już włosach mężczyzny. Hux przechylił głowę i Kylo prześledził wzrokiem miękki ruch kosmyków, które opadły na jego czoło.   
  
– Podobają ci się moje włosy.   
  
– Tak. – Przełknął ślinę. – To dzięki nim podpłynąłem tak blisko twojej łodzi tamtego dnia.   
  
Tym razem to Hux czuł się zaskoczony. Był tam zafascynowany brunetem, że zapomniał, iż zainteresowanie działało w obie strony.   
  
Cóż. Hux mógł dotknąć ogona, płetw i łusek Kylo, które tak bardzo go urzekły. Jeśli jego włosy były czymś, co interesowało syrena, byłoby sprawiedliwe również pozwolić mu je dotknąć.   
  
Usiadł i podciągnął nogi w sposób, w jaki brunet pociągnął wcześniej ogon, muskając go kolanami. Oparł się na jednym ramieniu i pochylił głowę w kierunku Kylo.   
  
Nastała cisza. Przez chwilę rudzielec martwił się, że źle odebrał wysyłane mu znaki.   
  
A potem poczuł delikatny ruch na swoich włosach. Lekki jak bryza. Powrócił, nieco pewniejszy, poprzez palce głaszczące jego miękkie pasma. Następnym razem była to już cała dłoń, przesuwająca się powoli po jego głowie.   
  
Czuł się trochę głupio, ale było to też w pewnym sensie miłe. Ciekawe, czy tak właśnie czuła się Millicenta.   
  
Pozwolił Kylo głaskać się i przesuwać palcami pomiędzy jego włosami. I nagle ręka zastygła, a po chwili zniknęła. Hux spojrzał w górę i napotkał formujący się na czole syrena mars.   
  
– Muszę wracać.   
  
Nim Hux był w stanie go powstrzymać, Kylo wsunął się do wody, odwrócił i z trzepnięciem ogona zniknął w głębinach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart autorstwa [frackenart](http://frackenart.tumblr.com/post/164869464881/more-of-this-nonsense-but-now-with) <3


	7. Przychodzisz Do Mnie Na Letnim Wietrze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł tego rozdziału pochodzi z utworu [How Deep Is Your Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpqqjU7u5Yc) zespołu Bee Gees.

Hux nie spodziewał się znów zobaczyć Kylo zbyt prędko. Nie wiedział, co zrobił źle, choć wiele razy analizował w głowie tamtą sytuację. W pewnym sensie… _podobał_ mu się sposób, w jaki podziwiał go Kylo. Najwyraźniej jednak sam tryton poczuł się rozczarowany. To nie powinno tak bardzo boleć.  
  
Wielką niespodzianką okazał się więc powrót Kylo już następnego dnia. Była niedziela i Hux nawet nie planował spędzenia dnia na plaży, nie kiedy na piasku nadal widniał ślad w miejscu, gdzie dzień wcześniej leżał, pozwalając Kylo obejrzeć swoje nogi i stopy. Ale przy jednym z drzew rosnących na granicy plaży zostawił kluczyki do łodzi w obawie, że mogłyby wypaść mu z kieszeni, gdyby skończył w wodzie (a skończył). Po prostu chciał je stamtąd zabrać.  
  
Wciąż było wcześnie i chłodno, więc ubrał długie spodnie i tenisówki, na podkoszulek naciągając bluzę z kapturem. Schodził po wąskiej ścieżce, gdy dostrzegł sylwetkę mężczyzny siedzącego na plaży, odwróconego w stronę wody, z kolanami podkulonymi pod klatkę piersiową.  
  
Nie, nie kolanami. Ogonem. I nie mężczyzny, a trytona. _Jego_ trytona. Kylo.  
  
Ostrożnie do niego podszedł. Na dźwięk jego butów na piasku głowa Kylo obróciła się nieco, a płetwy na jej boku zatrzepotały. Hux usiadł obok niego, chowając ręce do kieszeni bluzy.  
  
– Też tu coś zostawiłeś?  
  
– Można tak to nazwać.  
  
– Co?  
  
– Nic. – Zawahał się. – Przepraszam, że odpłynąłem. – Kylo niezręcznie przesunął dłonią po włosach, po czym podrapał się w tył głowy; według Huxa ten gest wyglądał zaskakująco ludzko.  
  
– Zrobiłem coś nie tak?  
  
– Nie.  
  
– Na pewno?  
  
Brunet zmarszczył brwi. – Świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie, wiesz? – Hux sapnął z irytacją.  
  
– Jesteś okropnie rozkapryszony jak na stwora, który całe dnie hasa po oceanie.  
  
– Ja– Co? Co to ma znaczyć… _co, do cholery_ ? Nie jestem _stworem_ i nie _hasam_ , tylko–  
  
– Cieszę się, że wróciłeś – wypaplał Hux. – Dobra? Cieszę się.  
  
To szybko zatkało trytona. Rozprostował ogon, machając jego płetwą, by musnęła wodę. Hux obserwował go w osłupieniu, tak jak pierwszego dnia. _To jest prawdziwe_ .  
  
– Mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział nagle Kylo.  
  
Rudzielec odwrócił się do niego z zaskoczeniem.  
  
– Naprawdę?  
  
Kylo obrócił się na bok, z dala od mężczyzny, i podniósł coś z piasku. Gdy odwrócił się z powrotem do Huxa, uniósł zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń. W odpowiedzi Hux wystawił rękę. Coś zimnego i gładkiego dotknęło jego skóry; z zapałem przysunął dłoń do siebie, by obejrzeć podarunek.  
  
Była to muszla muszla ślimaka morskiego, mniej więcej wielkości orzecha włoskiego. Miała odcień bladej szarości z paroma zawijasami błękitu, mechatej zieleni i złotego brązu. Hux widział w swoim życiu tysiące, może nawet miliony muszli, ale żadna nie była choćby podobna do tej.  
  
Przesunął palcem po jej spirali. Zaglądnął do niej i, jak się okazało ku jego wielkiej uldze, była pusta.  
  
– To był mój… Jak nazywacie poranny posiłek?  
  
– Śniadanie?  
  
– To było moje śniadanie – wyjaśnił brunet z szerokim uśmiechem. Mężczyzna gapił się na niego z mieszanką rozbawienia i szoku.  
  
– Nie jestem w stanie określić, czy żartujesz, czy nie.  
  
Kylo jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Jego oczy powędrowały między twarzą Huxa a muszlą w jego ręce.  
  
I wtedy rudzielec zrozumiał – to były przeprosiny. Za pośpieszne opuszczenie go albo za improwizowane zanurzenie, może za obydwie rzeczy. Nie był pewien.  
  
Hux dostał w swoim życiu wiele prezentów. Fontanny długopisów, spinek do mankietów, rozmaitych urządzeń i kart podarunkowych. _Przydatnych_ upominków od swojej rodziny, podarowanych mu z obowiązku. Prezenty, które naprawdę coś dla niego znaczyły, sam sobie wręczył: swój domy, plażę, łódź i kota.  
  
Ta mała muszelka była najoryginalniejszym podarunkiem, jaki kiedykolwiek dostał. Poczuł rozlewające się po jego klatce piersiowej ciepło, którego nie czuł już od długiego czasu.  
  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że Kylo na coś czekał, na jakąś odpowiedź. Uśmiechnął się szczerze. Był przyzwyczajony do wymuszonych, profesjonalnych uśmiechów i uprzejmego, nienaturalnego śmiechu. Ale przy brunecie zachowywał się swobodnie, bez myślenia o tym, co robi. Bez strachu przed krytyką.  
  
– Dziękuję. Jest naprawdę piękna.  
  
To wydało się uspokoić Kylo, który uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.  
  
– Zdarza mi się widywać ludzi zbierających muszelki. Co z nimi robicie?  
  
– Zazwyczaj służą jako dekoracje. W naszych domach albo w biżuterii.  
  
Kylo zachichotał. – To trochę dziwne, czyż nie?  
  
– Dlaczego?  
  
– Cóż, kiedyś były częścią czegoś żywego. Ale chyba nie ma różnicy między ludźmi trzymającymi muszelki a syrenami, które używają ludzkich kości jako narzędzi.  
  
– Że _co_ ?  
  
– Wasze kości są mocniejsze od naszych, trwalsze. Dlatego używamy je jako narzędzia lub inne rzeczy. Kilka razy widziałem na przykład miski z ludzkich czaszek.  
  
– To… cóż… – _To straszne, co jest z wami nie tak?_ , prawie powiedział Hux. Ale wtedy przypomniał sobie głowę jelenia, która wisiała w górskim domku jego wujka i biżuterię swojej babci, wykonaną z kości słoniowej. Niewielka różnica. Może oba ich gatunki były nieco niemoralne.  
  
– Chyba bardziej zaskoczył mnie fakt, że jecie z misek – odparł zamiast tego.  
  
Tryton uniósł brwi.  
  
– Jak inaczej mamy jeść małże?  
  
Przez chwilę rudzielec wpatrywał się w niego, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem. Opadł na piasek, nie dbając o wpadające w jego włosy ziarenka, i po prostu się _śmiał_ .  
  
_Nie różnimy się tak bardzo_ .  
  
Na jego szafce nocnej stała ramka ze zdjęciem jego i jego matki wykonanym, gdy miał cztery lata; jedynym zdjęciem, jakie mu po niej zostało. Tego wieczoru położył obok niego muszelkę. Tam, gdzie mógł ją zobaczyć, nim zamykał oczy przed zapadnięciem w sen i gdy otwierał je rano.

 

*

 

– Co jesz?  
  
Hux uniósł wzrok, by ujrzeć Kylo leżącego na brzuchu wśród przybrzeżnych fal. Wślizgnął się na ląd tak, że rudzielec nawet go nie zauważył. Tego dnia mężczyzna siedział na małym, składanym krzesełku plażowym; poprzedniego dnia padało i piasek wciąż był mokry, i choć zazwyczaj niewiele go to obchodziło, dzisiaj niekoniecznie chciał się w nim tarzać. W jednej ręce trzymał czasopismo technologiczne, a w drugiej pałeczki do jedzenia; na głowie miał słuchawki, których kabel prowadził do telefonu umieszczone w kieszeni jego bluzy. Odłożył magazyn, by zdjąć słuchawki i zamknąć aplikację muzyczną na swoim smartfonie.  
  
– To… – odwrócił wzrok, po czym znów spojrzał na bruneta nieśmiało. – Sushi.  
  
Kylo podciągnął się bliżej niego, by usadowić się tuż obok jego krzesełka. Prawdopodobnie korzystał z tego, iż mokry piasek mógł być dla niego wygodniejszy.  
  
– Co to sushi?  
  
– Odpowiedź może ci się nie spodobać.  
  
– W tamtym tygodniu powiedziałem ci, że używamy ludzkich czaszek jako naczyń. Jestem pewien, że sobie poradzę.  
  
Hux zachichotał. Dlaczego nie znał ludzi, którzy też tacy byli? On sam nie był zbyt ujmujący, a jego suche poczucie humoru nie pomagało mu na imprezach, ale Kylo nie wydawało się to przeszkadzać. A nawet jeśli, to udawał miłego.  
  
– Ryba, zazwyczaj niegotowana. Czasem krab. A czasem inne rzeczy, na przykład jajka i warzywa. Czasami ryż. O, i wodorosty.  
  
Kylo wyciągnął szyję, by rzucić okiem na plastikowe pudełko na kolanach Huxa. Rudzielec przechylił je, by tryton mógł lepiej je zobaczyć. Nie było to nic wystawnego, ale lokalna sieć sklepów spożywczych sprzedawała zaskakująco świetne sushi.  
  
– Niesamowite. Jak udaje się wam zgromadzić tyle różnych rodzajów ryb w jednym miejscu?  
  
– Um. Rybacy je łowią, a potem wywożone są do wszystkich ludzi, którzy ich potrzebują. Czekaj, nie jesteś… nie przejmujesz się tym?  
  
– A dlaczego miałbym?  
  
– Jesteś praktycznie pół-rybą.  
  
Kylo szarpnął się w bok z komicznie wyglądającą, obrażoną miną.  
  
– Czy ludzie naprawdę tak o nas myślą? _Pół-ryby?_ Ryby są szkodnikami, jak… jak muchy albo mewy, pojawiają się znikąd i wyjadają mi wodorosty z rąk. Są głupie i bezużyteczne. Gdybym mógł z taką łatwością je łapać i zjadać, _robiłbym to_ . – Wskazał wymownie na sushi.  
  
Hux ledwo powstrzymywał się od uśmiechu, słuchając jego tyrady. Nie chciał go obrazić, ale jakoś nigdy nie przyszło mu na myśl, że syreny mogą nie widzieć podobieństwa między sobą a rybami. Ale w sumie tak samo sytuacja miała się z ludźmi i małpami. Nie mógł odbyć konwersacji z szympansem, tak jak Kylo nie mógł porozmawiać ze złotą rybką.  
  
– Przepraszam – powiedział, wkładając całe swoje starania, by się nie roześmiać. – Naprawdę.  
  
Kiedy Kylo wciąż nie wyglądał na udobruchanego, rudzielec sięgnął pałeczkami po kawałek łososia i uniósł go. – Chciałbyś spróbować?  
  
Tryton zmarszczył się jeszcze bardziej. Nie chciał dać Huxowi satysfakcji zaraz po tym, jak mężczyzna otwarcie go obraził, ale był tak _ciekawy_ .  
  
Otworzył usta i z wciąż piorunującym spojrzeniem pozwolił rudzielcowi włożyć sobie tę dziwną rzecz do ust – zbitą i białą, z różowawym kawałkiem ryby na górze. Obrócił ją parokrotnie w buzi, nim uważnie przeżuł i połknął.  
  
Była… naprawdę dobra. Uniósł wzrok i znów otworzył usta, mając nadzieję na kolejny kęs.  
  
Huxem wstrząsnął śmiech, rześki i beztroski, któremu zawsze towarzyszył uśmiech, rozświetlający całą jego twarz niczym słońce wyglądające zza chmur.  
  
– Gdybym wiedział, że zjesz mój lunch, to przyniósłbym więcej. – Następnie nakarmił go skrawkiem żółcicy. Kylo wypróbował go z tym samym zaciekawieniem, po czym połknął.  
  
Mężczyzna pozwolił mu zjeść całość, kawałek po kawałku. Nie miał problemu z oddaniem swojego lunchu; było to tego warte, skoro trytonowi smakowało. Gdy sushi się skończyło, odłożył pojemnik na bok.  
  
– A co ty jesz? – zapytał.  
  
Brunet rozsiadł się wygodnie. Chciał położyć się na plecach, ale wtedy nie byłby w stanie widzieć Huxa. Zamiast tego oparł głowę o nogę rudzielca. Nawet jeśli mu to przeszkadzało, nic nie powiedział. Tryton miał po części nadzieję na to, że mężczyzna zacznie głaskać go po płetwach usznych, lecz niestety jego ręce pozostały nieruchome na jego kolanach.  
  
– Dużo rzeczy. Wodorosty, trawę morską, inne rośliny. Albo… jak nazywacie, w swoim języku, zwierzęta, które żyją w muszlach?  
  
– Owoce morza.  
  
– Ale to… to nie owoce.  
  
– Mówimy wiele rzeczy, które nie mają sensu.  
  
– Tak czy siak, owoce morza. Małże, ostrygi, różne mięczaki i inne, ale nie znam odpowiednich słów, by je nazwać.  
  
– A ryby?  
  
– Czasami. Przebicie się przez ich łuski do mięsa to męka, nawet z nimi. – Kylo otworzył usta w uśmiechu, ukazując swoje zaostrzone, przypominające rekinie zęby. Gdy się ruszył, odgiął kark i Hux dostrzegł skrzela ciągnące się wzdłuż jego szyi.  
  
– Nie musisz wrócić do wody?  
  
Kylo zamknął usta. – Za chwilę. Czuję się w porządku, powietrze nie jest dziś takie suche.  
  
– Zapomniałbym zapytać. Jak oddychasz poza wodą?  
  
– Mam pewne trudności – odparł. Kiedy rudzielec czekał na dalszą odpowiedź, kontynuował: – Jak mówiłem, nie jestem ekspertem. Z tego, co wiem, syreny mają te same narządy do oddychania co ludzie, ale nie są one tak rozwinięte. Przez skrzela oddychamy najlepiej, ale tylko pod wodą. Poza nią oddycham przez usta i nos, lecz przez krótki okres czasu.  
  
– Niewiarygodne – sapnął Hux. – Też bym tak chciał. Mam na myśli skrzela, pozwoliłyby mi dłużej nurkować.  
  
– Chciałbyś tego?  
  
– Tak. Jeżeli nie zauważyłeś, kocham ocean.  
  
– Nawet wiedząc, że są tam rzeczy, które mogłyby cię zabić?  
  
– Na lądzie również są rzeczy, które mogą mnie zabić.  
  
Kylo skinął głową. – Muszę na chwilę wrócić. Zostań tu.  
  
– Hmph. Rządzisz się. – Lecz został.  
  
Kiedy tryton wrócił po szybkiej chwili wytchnienia, Hux miał w dłoniach telefon i sprawdzał maila. Zaczął wsuwać go do kieszeni, gdy dostrzegł wsuwającego się na piasek bruneta.  
  
– Poczekaj – powiedział. – Co to? Widuję z tym ludzi na łodziach.  
  
– Hm? – Hux wyjął smartfon z powrotem. – To mój telefon. Jak to wyjaśnić… to elektroniczne urządzenie do rozmawiania z innymi ludźmi na długich dystansach.  
  
– Jak sonar? Albo, jak to się… radio?  
  
– I tak, i nie. Ciężko to wytłumaczyć. Ale mogę przez nie rozmawiać z kimś, kto znajduje się po drugiej stronie świata. Ma też dużo innych funkcji. Pokażę ci.  
  
Mężczyzna wstał ze swojego krzesełka i przeniósł się na piasek obok Kylo. Odblokował wyświetlacz i włączył pierwszą lepszą aplikację. Trafił na aparat; na ekranie pojawił się ocean. Rudzielec złapał ręcznik przewieszony przez krzesełko i podał je trytonowi.  
  
– Jak wytrzesz ręce, to pozwolę ci go potrzymać.  
  
Kylo zmarszczył brwi, ale osuszył dłonie i odebrał urządzenie od Huxa.  
  
– Jak…? – Przesunął telefonem z boku na bok, uważnie obserwując wyświetlacz.  
  
– Tutaj możesz… – mężczyzna dotknął coś na ekranie i z telefonu wydobył się cichy _klik_ .  
  
– Co zrobiłeś?  
  
– Spójrz. – Otworzył galerię, w której znajdowało się zdjęcie oceanu. Kylo poruszył smartfonem, ale obrazek nie zniknął.  
  
– Zostanie tam?  
  
– Tak. Będzie tam na zawsze, dopóki się go nie pozbędę. Mogę opuścić plażę, ale wciąż widzieć jej fotografię. Ludzie stosują to, żeby… pamiętać różne rzeczy.  
  
Galeria Huxa składała się z trzech kategorii zdjęć: oceanu, Millicenty i paragonów, za które otrzymywał w swojej aplikacji sklepowej punkty.  
  
– To całkiem sprytne. Ludzie mają okropną pamięć, potrzebują czegoś, co pomoże im wszystko pamiętać.  
  
Mężczyzna się obruszył.  
  
– Jeśli dalej będziesz mnie obrażał, to ci go zabiorę.  
  
– Nie. – Kylo odsunął smartfon poza zasięg rudzielca. Wskazywał nim w różnych kierunkach, od czasu do czasu dotykając przycisk, by zrobić zdjęcie. Hux westchnął. Będzie musiał później przejrzeć galerię i usunąć te najbardziej rozmazane. Och, cóż; przynajmniej sprawiało to Kylo uciechę.  
  
– Hux! – Nagły krzyk go przestraszył.  
  
– Co!  
  
– Co ono robi?  
  
Rudzielec nachylił się, aby spojrzeć na telefon i zachichotał, kręcąc głową. Brunet przypadkowo włączył przednią kamerę i aktualnie gapił się w szoku na swój własny widok.  
  
– Tu też jest aparat – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, wskazując na miejsce, w którym znajdował się mały obiektyw. – Teraz pokazuje ci obraz po tej stronie. Spójrz. – Pomachał ręką, która przesunęła się w górę i w dół po wyświetlaczu. Tryton nieco się rozluźnił. Potem uniósł brew i nachylił się, by otaksować wzrokiem swoją twarz.  
  
– A więc to ja?  
  
– Oczywiście. – I wtedy w Huxa uderzyła myśl. – Momencik. Widziałeś się już kiedyś? W… odbiciu lub czymś podobnym?  
  
– Tak, parę razy. Znajdowałem lustra we wrakach łodzi. Ale to… to co innego.  
  
Hux musiał się z nim zgodzić. Ruch wody wszystko zniekształcał, a lustra mogły być zamglone bądź rozbite.  
  
– Więc. Co myślisz? – zapytał.  
  
Kylo wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie miało to znaczenia, ale jego usta wygięły się w niezadowoleniu.  
  
– Wyglądam… inaczej – oświadczył. – Twoja twarz jest bardzo regularna. Ludzie z twoimi rysami są uważani za atrakcyjnych wśród syren. Ja… – zamilkł, prędko obniżając telefon.  
  
Hux poczuł nagłą falę współczucia. Nigdy nie czuł się atrakcyjny wśród ludzi. _Za chudy, za słaby_ , zwykł mawiać jego ojciec, _wstrętne czerwone włosy, jak jego matki_ , szeptała jego macocha do telefonu podczas rozmowy ze swoją siostrą. Lata pływania dodały mu nieco mięśni, ale nadal miał cienkie nadgarstki i niekształtne kolana, i delikatną twarz, której nikt nigdy nie nazwał _przystojną_ . Jego włosy i piegi przyciągały uwagę na chwilę, ponieważ reszta okazywała się później zbyt prosta. Pod wpływem zarówno tego, jak i swojej dziwności i skrytości już dawno temu zrezygnował z fatalnych randek i przelotnych związków. Od ostatniej z takich rzeczy minął ponad rok.  
  
Nagle pożałował, że podał trytonowi swój telefon. Wcześniej Kylo lubił samego siebie, był zadowolony, a teraz…  
  
– _Hej_ – otrząsnął się. Brunet spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. – Unieś telefon – poinstruował go mężczyzna.  
  
Kylo wykonał polecenie, ale Hux niewiele pod tym kątem widział. Mając nadzieję, że nie przekracza linii, przesunął się na piasku tak, by siedzieć za brunetem, z nogami po obu stronach jego bioder. Tryton zesztywniał.  
  
– Chcę tylko widzieć wyświetlacz – uspokoił go Hux. Kylo zrelaksował się i odchylił, by jego twarz znalazła się na ekranie. Rudzielec odchrząknął.  
  
– Spójrz. Masz dobrą twarz. Podoba mi się, w innym wypadku nie patrzyłbym na ciebie cały czas. To, że różni się od twarzy innych nie znaczy, że jest gorsza. Dobrze? – powiedział surowo, nieprzyzwyczajony do pocieszania. Nie mógł jednak znieść opcji robienia Kylo tego samego, co robiła mu jego rodzina.  
  
Tryton słuchał go, znów oglądając swoją twarz. Ciężar rozczarowania wydawał się nieco zelżeć. Jego usta drgnęły, a on przechylił się do tyłu, opierając się tyłem głowy o klatkę piersiową Huxa. Przechylił telefon, by obiektyw obejmował również twarz rudzielca.  
  
– Też masz dobrą twarz – odezwał się. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Gdyby go nie znał, mógłby pomyśleć, iż Kylo przeczytał jego myśli, pogrzebał w nich trochę i wyjął jedną z jego słabości niczym muszelkę z piasku.  
  
Westchnął i oparł podbródek o czubek głowy bruneta. Jego twarz obramowały koniuszki płetw usznych trytona. W taki sposób wszystkie ich różnice wydały się ostrzejsze, lecz po chwili wyblakły pod wpływem ich podobieństw. Byli po prostu dwójką ludzi siedzących na plaży.  
  
Był tak skupiony na próbie zapamiętania tego, jak wyglądali, że nie usłyszał cichutkiego _klik_.  


  
Kylo odpłynął niewiele później i Hux zebrał swoje rzeczy, po czym wrócił do domu. Przygotował kolację i spędził wieczór na oglądaniu powtórek M*A*S*H.  
  
Nie spojrzał na swój telefon, nim nie położył się do łóżka. Nastawił budzik i już miał odłożyć urządzenie na szafkę nocną, kiedy przypomniały mu się ogromne ilości zdjęć, które zrobił Kylo. Zatrzymanie jednego albo dwóch nie zaszkodziłoby, ale zdecydowanie nie potrzebował ich _wszystkich_ .  
  
Przesunął palcem po wyświetlaczu i otworzył galerię, z palcem wiszącym nad ikoną kosza na śmieci. Powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Na ekranie widniało nie rozmazane, krzywe ujęcie wody, ale… _ich_ . Jego i Kylo.  
  
Hux na fotografii patrzył w dół, na obraz Kylo na wyświetlaczu, a na jego twarzy widniał spokój i… coś, czego nie umiał zidentyfikować. Za to Kylo patrzył wprost w obiektyw, uśmiechając się szelmowsko, jakby dokładnie wiedział, co robi. Może wiedział.  
  
Jego kciuk przesunął się z ikonki kosza na ustawienia. Zablokował obrazek, by przez przypadek go potem nie usunąć, po czym położył się ze wzrokiem utkwionym w zdjęciu.  
  
Po jakimś czasie roześmiał się cicho w ciemności sypialni. _Miał na telefonie selfie z pieprzonym trytonem_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cudowny art od [frackenart](http://frackenart.tumblr.com/post/165166747171/just-a-wet-boy-hanging-out-with-a-dry-boy-another) !!
> 
> [Tak](https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/458030224573587552/) autorka wyobraża sobie muszlę, którą Kylo podarował Huxowi - dodajcie tylko trochę więcej błękitu i zieleni ;)


	8. Światło Słońca Na Moich Ramionach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł rozdziału ósmego z utworu [Sunshine On My Shoulders](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diwuu_r6GJE) Johnego Denvera.

Kylo nie znosił rutyny. Nie przepadał za schematami ani kiedy ktoś mówił mu, co ma robić. Był to jeden z powodów, dla których nigdy nie był w stanie sprostać oczekiwaniom swojej rodziny i dla których dużo podróżował. Robił to również dlatego, że tak było po prostu bezpieczniej, a im dłużej przebywał w jednym miejscu, tym bardziej prawdopodobne było, iż wda się w bójkę. Był zaskoczony, że tryton, który zaatakował Huxa, nie powrócił na kolejną rundę.  
  
Ale teraz, po raz pierwszy w życiu, nie chciał opuszczać swojego tymczasowego miejsca pobytu.  
  
_A to wszystko przez Huxa._  
  
To nie miało sensu. Dostał to, czego chciał: zobaczył człowieka z bliska, a nawet więcej – _dotknął go_ . Jego ciekawość nie osłabła, ale już nie była jedyną rzeczą, jaką odczuwał. Pojawiło się coś bardziej natarczywego i dużo bardziej straszliwego: brunet _lubił_ przebywać w towarzystwie mężczyzny.  
  
Ale Kylo był pewien, że wkrótce to uczucie zniknie. Kwestią czasu było, kto pierwszy straci zainteresowanie, on czy Hux. Lecz dni mijały i nic się nie działo, a tryton czuł się coraz bardziej i bardziej skonfundowany.  
  
Rudzielec najwyraźniej zrezygnował z krzeseł i ręczników, co Kylo zauważył z satysfakcją pewnego dnia, gdy płynął do brzegu. I tak zawsze kończył na piasku albo w wodzie, więc jaki miało to sens?  
  
Kiedy Hux dostrzegł go jeszcze daleko od lądu, Kylo wykonał parę skoków; mężczyzna chyba to lubił, nawet jeśli nazywał je popisywaniem się.  
  
W końcu dotarł do plaży i przewrócił się na plecy, by pokonać resztę drogi na leniwej fali. Rudzielec podszedł do niego, człapiąc stopami po mokrym piasku. Gdy usiadł, Kylo zobaczył w jego rękach miskę. Odchylił głowę, aby znów na niego spojrzeć.

– Więcej sushi?  
  
– Nie. Truskawki. Chciałbyś spróbować?  
  
Uniósł coś okrągłego, czerwonego i z zielonymi liśćmi. Brunet nigdy czegoś podobnego nie widział.  
  
– To owoc – wyjaśnił, gdy Kylo od razu po nią nie sięgnął. – Rosną na roślinach.  
  
– Wiem, co to _owoc_ – odburknął brunet. Wziął oferowaną truskawkę i wrzucił ją w całości do ust. Oczy Huxa zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.  
  
– Ty nie… nie możesz… och, nieważne.  
  
Kylo wgryzł się w nią, po czym mile zaskoczony spojrzał na mężczyznę. Skończył żuć i przełknął.  
  
– Słodkie – powiedział i zmarszczył brwi; spojrzenie Huxa wbite było w jego usta. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ma coś na nich, więc prędko przesunął po nimi językiem. Z jakiegoś powodu Hux nadal na nie patrzył.  
  
– Tak – odparł w końcu, prędko odwracając wzrok. Czuł się zażenowany, że Kylo przyłapał go na gapieniu się. – Większość owoców jest słodka.  
  
– Możliwe. Ile jest ich rodzajów?  
  
– Mnóstwo. Nie jestem w stanie wszystkich wymienić. Prawdopodobnie o wielu nigdy nie słyszałem.  
  
– Będę mógł spróbować ich więcej?  
  
_Zrobię wszystko_ , pomyślał mężczyzna, zanim się powstrzymał, _żebyś nadal do mnie wracał._  
  
– Tak – było jedynym, co powiedział.  
  
Tryton uśmiechnął się, słysząc odpowiedź. Teraz był niemal pewien, że Hux lubił ich spotkania, ale zrobiłby wszystko, aby się upewnić.  
  
Nagle coś jasnego przyciągnęło jego uwagę, tak jak włosy mężczyzny parę tygodni wcześniej. Zaalarmowany spojrzał za Huxa i dostrzegł jakieś małe, włochate stworzenie wyłaniające się spomiędzy drzew. Natychmiast nachmurzył się i spróbował wydać z siebie dźwięk ostrzegawczy, nim przypomniał sobie, że nie może zrobić tego poza wodą. Odepchnął się jedną ręką, aby usiąść, a drugą przyciągnął do siebie Huxa. Stwór był mały, ale mógł być zdolny do różnych rzeczy.  
  
– C-Co? – rudzielec niemal upuścił miskę z truskawkami, gdy Kylo przycisnął go nagle do swojej klatki piersiowej. Jego twarz znalazła się przy wilgotnym ramieniu trytona. – Co się stało? – szamotał się dopóty, dopóki nie obrócił głowy na tyle, by dostrzec, co tak bardzo przestraszyło Kylo. I wtedy się roześmiał.  
  
– Dlaczego się śmiejesz? To coś wkroczyło na twój teren, na twoją plażę!  
  
– Nie, to _coś_ ma na imię Millicenta. Jest moim kotem. – Hux najwyraźniej nie zamknął za sobą tylnych drzwi. Zazwyczaj nie był tak nieuważny, ale bardzo kwapił się, by dotrzeć na plażę i zobaczyć się z Kylo. Na szczęście Millie nigdy nie uciekała, gdy drzwi pozostawały otwarte, a nawet gdyby, to nigdy nie wychodziła poza ogród. Zaskoczył go jej widok na plaży. Nie lubiła wody _ani_ piasku, co odkrył, kiedy przeprowadził się tu i przynosił ją ze sobą, by z nim posiedziała. Prędko przestał ją zmuszać.  
  
– Twój… kot. – Kylo nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co to znaczyło, ale nie chciał tego przyznać. Okazało się, że nie wiedział wielu rzeczy o życiu poza wodą i bał się, że Hux uznałby go za głupiego, gdyby się dowiedział. Wśród przedstawicieli swojego gatunku był całkiem inteligentny, ale nie dla Huxa, który do niedawna myślał, że jest _pół-rybą_ ; czy sprawiał wrażenie idioty?  
  
– Mój kot – odparł rudzielec, wcale nie brzmiąc protekcjonalnie. – Ludzie trzymają je jako… jako zwierzęta domowe. Albo towarzyszy. – Zaczął zastanawiać się, czy pojęcia zwierzęcia domowego mogło okazać się dla Kylo zatrważające.  
  
– Och! Też tak robimy.  
  
– Naprawdę?  
  
– Tak. Trzymamy większe ryby, kraby, homary. Czasem kałamarnice, ale one są trudne.  
  
Hux słuchał w zdumieniu, nieco zawstydzony swoją naiwnością. Myślał, że syreny miały w sobie coś w stylu… trwałego szacunku dla natury, czego z kolei ludzie nie posiadali. Jak strażnicy leśni albo weganie. Ale nie, skoro wszyscy byli jak Kylo (choć wątpił, by ktokolwiek, czy na lądzie, czy w wodzie, był jak Kylo), to nienawidzili ryb i traktowali morskie istoty jak zwierzaczki, jedli z misek, przeklinali i robili psikusy. Nie różnili się zbytnio od ludzi.  
  
Millicenta pokonała dzielącą ich odległość po piasku, jej niechęć widoczna była w delikatnych, uważnych krokach, ale musiała być bardzo zdeterminowana, by dotrzeć do swojego pana. Hux wyswobodził się z uścisku Kylo i wstał, by do niej podejść, po czym usiadł z powrotem na piasku i odstawił truskawki na bok, żeby móc ją podnieść.  
  
Kylo podążył za nim z zaciekawieniem. Gdy się zbliżył, rudzielec przysunął futrzastą kuleczkę do swojego torsu i spojrzał na bruneta.  
  
– Ona… ona nie lubi wody. Nie umie pływać, więc nie… nie…  
  
– Nie _co?_ – zapytał tryton, urażony tym, w jaki sposób Hux trzymał stworzenie z daleka od niego, jakby mu nie ufał, co bolało.  
  
– Nie _baw się_ z nią jak robiłeś to ze mną – odgryzł się mężczyzna, wciąż tuląc do siebie kotkę, choć ta zaczęła drapać go po rękach w proteście. – Mam tylko ją, dobrze? Jeśli coś jej się stanie…  
  
– Nie mam zamiaru jej skrzywdzić! – warknął Kylo, ledwo powstrzymując krzyk. – Po prostu chcę ją zobaczyć.  
  
Hux patrzył na niego ostrożnie, jak wtedy, kiedy oczyszczał jego ranę; jak gdyby nie był pewien, czy tryton go nie zaatakuje. Wtedy trochę go to irytowało, ale teraz… teraz tylko bolało.  
  
Nie wiedząc, co rzec ani co zrobić, wiedząc, iż jest niechciany, odwrócił się i wyprostował, aby wrócić do wody. Czuł się _skrępowany_ ; nawet nie mógł godnie odejść.  
  
Nagle poczuł na swoich plecach ciepłą rękę. Niepewną, lecz obecną. Nie trzymała go, nie powstrzymywała, ale mimo to zamarł w bezruchu.  
  
– Poczekaj – wyszeptał Hux bliżej jego ucha niż Kylo się spodziewał. – Zostań. Przepraszam.  
  
Tryton westchnął powoli, równo, starając się nie dać Huxowi ani jednego powodu, by mógł zmienić zdanie. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć ostatniego razu, kiedy _nie_ chciał, by ktoś się go bał.  
  
– Przepraszam – powtórzył rudzielec. Przesunął dłonią po jego plecach, w górę i w dół, w kojącym geście, którego Kylo nie zaznał od dziecka. – Wiem, że jej nie skrzywdzisz.  
  
Ciasny węzeł bólu w jego klatce piersiowej stopniowo zelżał. Kiedy poczuł się gotów, obrócił nieco głowę i spojrzał na Huxa.  
  
Mężczyzna wyglądał na skruszonego i już nie przytulał do siebie kotki. Zwierzę siedziało na piasku, niezbyt z tego zadowolone. Kylo odepchnął się, aby znów siedzieć obok rudzielca.  
  
– Millicenta – powiedział. Hux uśmiechnął się na dźwięk tego słowa w jego miękkim, melodyjnym głosie.  
  
– Chciałbyś ją pogłaskać? Moment, będzie lepiej, jeśli… jeśli wysuszysz ręce.  
  
Tym razem nie miał przy sobie ręcznika, więc zdjął swoją koszulkę i podał ją Kylo, który bezwstydnie pozwolił swojemu spojrzeniu objąć jego chudy, piegowaty tors.  
  
Kiedy dłonie trytona były dosyć suche, Hux usiadł po turecku i położył Millicentę na swoich kolanach. Pogłaskał ją kilkukrotnie dla demonstracji, po czym zabrał ku sobie ręce.  
  
Kylo położył dłoń na jej głowie, tak jak zrobił to wcześniej Hux, po czym przesunął ją z wyczuciem wzdłuż karku i pleców, aż po ogon kotki. Powtórzył ten ruch kilkukrotnie. Za trzecim razem kotka przylgnęła do jego dłoni, a za czwartym zaczęła mruczeć.  
  
Odskoczył i spojrzał na Huxa w oczekiwaniu na wyjaśnienie.  
  
– To znaczy, że jest szczęśliwa – wytłumaczył ten, obserwując trytona czule.  
  
– Och. – Usiadł wygodniej i kontynuował głaskanie Millie, w pewnym momencie z zadowoleniem rejestrując, iż poczuła się dość zrelaksowana, aby zwinąć się w kulkę i zamknąć oczy. Teraz, nie widząc jej już jako zagrożenie, stwierdził w myślach, że jest nawet urocza. Pomimo iż była za bardzo owłosiona jak na tak małe stworzonko.  
  
Siedzieli w komfortowej ciszy, podczasy gdy Kylo obserwował Millicentę, a Hux obserwował Kylo. Rudzielec wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, cofnął ją z wahaniem, ale w końcu uznał, że nie ma nic do stracenia i wsunął ją w jego włosy.  
  
Brunet zastygł, a jego dłoń wraz z nim. Zerknął na mężczyznę przez swoje ciemne rzęsy; w jego oczach nie było widać złości, jedynie pytanie.  
  
– Przepraszam. Wyglądały… Chciałem… Przepraszam. – Odsunął rękę z dala od jego głowy.  
  
– Nie – nalegał Kylo. – Możesz.  
  
– Jesteś pewien?  
  
– Tak, dopóki… – uśmiechnął się, choć w głębi duszy nieco bał się odpowiedzi. – Dopóki nie uznasz mnie za swoje kolejne zwierzątko.  
  
– _Nie_ – zapewnił go Hux. – Boże, nie. Jesteś zbyt… ludzki? Albo zbyt… Nie wiem. Ale z pewnością nie jesteś zwierzątkiem. Jesteś moim… – zamilkł. Nie wiedział, kim był dla niego Kylo ani ile on dla trytona znaczył.  
  
Brunet zamruczał. – W moim języku jest pewne słowo, które pasuje, ale… Nie wiem, jak przełożyć je na twój. – Cieszył się, że nie mógł; to słowo oznaczało _kogoś cennego_ , ale prawie zawsze stosowało się go względem… cóż, partnerów.  
  
– Póki się nie dowiesz, możemy używać określenia _przyjaciel_ , co ty na to? – zapytał Hux cicho i niepewnie.  
  
– Przyjaciel. – Kylo wypróbował je na swoim języku. Znał jego odpowiednik w swoim języku i wiedział, że nazywało się tak kogoś, kto trwał przy twoim boku. Nie miał ani nie był dla nikogo _przyjacielem_ od dłuższego czasu. Skoro tego chciał Hux… – Tak. Tak, bądź moim przyjacielem.  
  
Rudzielec uśmiechnął się. Millicenta poruszyła się i ułożyła tak, że teraz leżała na jednym z jego ud, zostawiając drugie wolne. Kylo zsunął się i położył na nim swoją głowę. Musiał poprawić się parę razy, żeby jego płetwa uszna nie zginała się i nie powodowała dyskomfortu, lecz kiedy w końcu mu się udało, wymamrotał: – Możesz dotknąć, jeśli chcesz. – Jak gdyby to on sprawiał Huxowi przysługę, a nie na odwrót.  
  
Palce mężczyzny zatonęły w jego włosach, które już wyschły i teraz były trochę szorstkie od słonej wody, splątane, ale miękkie. Przesunął dłonią wzdłuż loków, ostrożnie rozplątując kołtuny, dopóki nie pozostał z nich jedynie ciemny jedwab.  
  
Tryton miał zamknięte oczy, więc Hux mógł wpatrywać się w niego ile tylko zechciał. Jego wargi wciąż były odrobinę różowe od soku z truskawki; to przypomniało mu, iż owoce wciąż leżały niedaleko niego, więc zjadł jeden, a potem kolejny. Kiedy Kylo usłyszał żucie, przechylił głowę i otworzył nieco usta z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem. Łobuzerskim, lecz słodkim.  
  
Hux westchnął. Miał przeczucie, że coraz trudniej będzie mu czegokolwiek trytonowi odmówić. Wybrał największą, najbardziej soczystą truskawkę z miski i podsunął ją brunetowi pod nos.  
  
Kylo złapał ją zębami i zjadł, delektując się słodkim smakiem i mrucząc z zadowolenia, kiedy ręka mężczyzny wróciła do jego włosów. _Mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić_ , pomyślał.  
  
Rudzielec zamknął oczy, pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu czując się tak dobrze. Kylo i Millicenta przy nim byli. Dzień był ciepły, bryza targała jego włosami, a fale rozbijały się niespiesznie o brzeg. Definitywnie mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cudowny art od [iliraisrping](https://iliraisrping.tumblr.com/post/165011166049/hello-hux-obsessions-and-dreams-now-you-can) !!


	9. Słońce na Wodzie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuły rozdziałów 8 i 9 pochodzą z piosenki [Sunshine On My Shoulders](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diwuu_r6GJE) Johnego Denvera.
> 
> Przepraszam za poślizg, miłego czytania ;)

Hux dotrzymał obietnicy i za każdym razem przynosił Kylo inne owoce. Musiał przez to częściej odwiedzać targ, co oznaczało więcej rozmów z ludźmi z miasta, ale było warte widoku zachwytu na twarzy bruneta, gdy ten miał okazję spróbować czegoś nowego. Kylo najwyraźniej lubił słodkie rzeczy, które ciężko było znaleźć w jego podwodnym świecie. Dlatego Hux zawsze zabierał ze sobą chociaż jeden rodzaj owoców. Po kilku tygodniach tryton zasmakował już brzoskwiń, gruszek, śliwek, pomarańczy, mango, malin, jagód, arbuza, kantalupy i bananów. Pokochał je wszystkie.   
  
W zamian Kylo przynosił mężczyźnie rozmaite przedmioty prosto z morza. Czasem te rzeczy musiały do wody  _ wrócić _ – były to żywe stworzenia wijące się w rękach bruneta, gdy ten radośnie się uśmiechał, a rudzielec dotykał je ostrożnie z przerażeniem i fascynacją. Węgorze i małe kałamarnice, duże skorupiaki i jeże morskie, zawilce i pokryte algami kamienie, do których przytwierdzone były pąkle. Okazało się, że coś w skórze Kylo, jej mechanizm obronny, uniemożliwiało meduzom spowodowanie oparzeń na jego ciele; kiedy pewnego dnia tryton zaoferował jedną Huxowi, a ten odskoczył, brunet zaśmiewał się w głos, dopóki mężczyzna nie zaczął rzucać w niego całymi garściami mokrego piasku.   
  
Niekiedy przynosił rudzielcowi rzeczy, które ten mógł zatrzymać. Puste muszle, pieniążkowce, ładne kamyki, bibeloty z wraków statków. Na początku Hux próbował je zwrócić, gdy kończył ich obserwację, ale raniło to Kylo, który nalegał, iż były one  _ dla niego _ , więc na ścianie mężczyzny wkrótce pojawiła się nowa półka, by pomieścić wszystkie prezenty. Wszystkie oprócz pierwszej muszli, tej niebiesko-zielono-brązowej, która pozostała na szafce nocnej.   
  
Któregoś razu Kylo przyniósł mu swój ulubionych gatunek wodorostów, który najczęściej jadał. Zdarzało mu się wcześniej oferować inne rzeczy,  _ żyjące _ , ale Hux wyjaśnił mu, że ludzki żołądek nie jest w stanie przetrawić ich na surowo. Jednak wodorostów spróbował, aby sprawić trytonowi przyjemność. Były tak oślizgłe i nieapetyczne, na jakie wyglądały, i Hux ledwo stłumił grymas podczas przełykania. Gdy uniósł wzrok, brunet zagryzał usta, aby powstrzymać uśmiech.   
  
– Co? – mruknął.   
  
– Nie smakują ci.   
  
– Dobra, masz rację. Nie smakują. – Oddał resztę Kylo, który połknął je za jednym razem i roześmiał się, gdy rudzielec skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.    
  
– W porządku. Jeden owoc, który mi kiedyś zaproponowałeś, też mi nie smakował.   
  
– Który?   
  
– Ten pomarańczowy.   
  
–  _ Pomarańcza _ ?   
  
– Tak. Piekła mnie, jak ją jadłem.   
  
Hux gapił się na niego przez chwilę w zastanowieniu – czyżby właśnie odkrył u niego nieznaną wcześniej alergię? – nim zdał sobie sprawę, że tryton próbował po prostu powiedzieć, że była cierpka, ale nie znał odpowiedniego słowa.   
  
Okej, a więc może wcale nie pokochał ich  _ wszystkich _ .   
  
Okazało się również, że tak jak morskie jedzenie mogło spowodować nudności u Huxa, tak ludzkie mogło mieć taki sam wpływ na Kylo.   
  
Odkryli to, kiedy mężczyzna postanowił odejść od owoców i przynieść coś, co również było słodkie: słodycze. A konkretnie domowej roboty czekoladę, do której zakupu został przymuszony na wyprzedaży ciast.    
  
Pierwszy kawałek zasmakował Kylo, drugi też. Skończyło się tak, że brunet zjadł połowę pojemnika nim coś, może cukier, może czekolada, a może i to, i to, odcisnęło swoje piętno na jego systemie. Nagle zrobił się strasznie blady i złapał się za brzuch, patrząc na Huxa błagalnie.   
  
Takim oto sposobem rudzielec znalazł się w sytuacji, gdzie trzymał włosy trytona, gdy ten wymiotował poza krawędź kamienia prosto do oceanu.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


Kylo nie wiedział, jakim cudem okazał się tak wielkim szczęściarzem, by mieć do dyspozycji te...  _ ludzkie ręce _ . Z pewnością nie narzekał. Huxa nie przestawały fascynować jego ogon i płetwy, i często pytał, czy brunet nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by je dotykał. Nie musiał zadawać tych pytań, ale Kylo doceniał jego szacunek. I zawsze, zawsze odpowiadał twierdząco.   
  
Czasem solidne, ciepłe dłonie ślizgały się po jego ogonie, delektując się teksturą łusek. Czasami delikatne palce głaskały go po płetwach usznych, przywołując dreszcze i westchnienia. Niekiedy Kylo kładł głowę na kolanach Huxa i leniwie machał ogonem na linii wody, a rudzielec przeczesywał jego włosy.   
  
Bywało też, rzadko jednak, tak, że dłoń Huxa pojawiała się na jego plecach, rękach, czy brzuchu; parę razy kłykcie ścierały owocowy sok z jego policzka. Ten rodzaj dotyku zawsze wydawał się bardziej niepewny, jakby rudzielec bał się tych bardziej “ludzkich” części ciała Kylo. Tryton nie rozumiał, ale nie chciał niszczyć kruchej równowagi ich relacji, dlatego nie prosił o nic więcej poza tym, co dostawał.   
  
Hux był spokojny; stały, stanowczy i szczery. Brunet czuł się w jego towarzystwie swobodnie.   
  
Rudzielec miał długie nogi ze zgrabnymi stopami i palcami, które pozwalał Kylo dotykać. Gdy dłonie trytona przesuwały się w górne części ud mężczyzny, ten upominał go i powstrzymywał, ale wszystko poniżej kolan było w porządku.   
  
Brunet wkrótce odkrył, że Hux miał piegi nie tylko na twarzy i ramionach, ale wszędzie. Na rękach, na nogach, na klatce piersiowej. Im dłużej przesiadywał na słońcu, tym bardziej się odznaczały.   
  
Jego uśmiech był niczym blask słoneczny, a śmiech niczym ciepły nurt. Kylo zostawał nimi nagradzany, gdy robił coś dobrego.   
  
Wszystko, co robił Kylo, robił dla siebie i nie potrzebował niczyjej aprobaty.   
  
_ Może oprócz Huxa. _

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


– Co robisz teraz z tym czymś?   
  
Hux uniósł wzrok znad swojego telefonu, by ujrzeć zbliżającego się ku niemu po piasku Kylo.   
  
– Gram w grę.   
  
– Mogę zobaczyć?   
  
Było to Bejeweled, jedna z kilku przyjemności Huxa. Tryton obserwował go chwilę, po czym poprosił o kolejkę. Hux uniósł brew.   
  
– Chcesz zagrać?   
  
– Tak. To chyba dość proste.   
  
Rudzielec najpierw zmusił go do wytarcia rąk, a potem Kylo ułożył się wygodnie na brzuchu i zaczął grać, podczas gdy Hux jadł lunch.   
  
Dwie godziny później mężczyzna uciął sobie drzemkę w cieniu drzew, gdy brunet zacięcie walczył, by przejść na kolejny poziom.   
  
Kiedy minęła kolejna godzina, rudzielec musiał dosłownie wyrwać urządzenie z rąk Kylo, obejmując jego plecy, aby powstrzymać go przed ucieczką i łajając za wyczerpanie baterii, a w międzyczasie tryton domagał się jeszcze jednej rundki.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


Kylo uznał, że lubi Millicentę. Millicenta uznała, że lubi Kylo.   
  
Nieczęsto przyłączała się do nich, gdy siedzieli razem na plaży, a Hux stanowczo odmawiał zabierania ją ze sobą na łódź, ale kiedy już przychodziła, od razu kierowała się w stronę trytona i ocierała o bok jego ogona. Lubiła strukturę łusek, a jemu z kolei podobało się, jak łatwo ją zdobył.   
  
–  _ Kot _ – uświadomił sobie pewnego dnia. – To prawie jak sum, czyli kocia ryba. Zdarzało mi się słyszeć rybaków, którzy tak na nie mówili.   
  
– Tak. Sumy zostały tak nazwane dzięki ich podobieństwu do kotów.   
  
Kylo potrząsnął głową.   
  
– Na opak. Widzisz? – Wskazał na wąsy Millicenty. – Sumy też je mają. Koty zostały nazwane po sumach.   
  
Hux zamknął usta, otworzył je i prawie coś powiedział, znów zamknął. Westchnął. Kłótnia nic by nie dała. Wyprostował się i powrócił do książki, a Kylo i Millicenta do wspólnej zabawy.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


Zawsze spotykali się w ciągu dnia. Zazwyczaj na plaży, okazjonalnie na otwartym morzu, ale zawsze w dzień.    
  
A potem w ciągu jednego tygodnia na Huxa zwaliły się tony pracy i rudzielec dowiedział się, że będzie pracował aż do dziewiątej wieczorem, a wracał już po zachodzie słońca.   
  
– To nie do zniesienia – poskarżył się Kylo tego dnia. – Znaleźli jakiegoś nowego klienta i mamy dwa razy więcej roboty, ale oczywiście nie zatrudnią więcej ludzi, więc teraz wszyscy dostaliśmy  _ obowiązkowe nadgodziny _ . Przynajmniej moja przyszła wypłata będzie całkiem przyjemna, ale…   
  
Brunet posłusznie słuchał jego monologu. Nie rozumiał z niego zbyt dużo, ale Hux gadał jak nakręcony i próba przerwania mu skończyłaby się strasznie.    
  
– A więc chodzi mi głównie o to, że nie będę w stanie przychodzić tu przez następny tydzień albo coś w tym stylu…   
  
_ To _ rozumiał.   
  
– Co? Jak to?   
  
Rudzielec spojrzał na niego ponuro.   
  
– Słuchałeś mnie w ogóle?   
  
–  _ Tak _ . Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie będziesz w stanie się ze mną spotykać.   
  
– Będę wracał, jak zrobi się już ciemno, Kylo.   
  
– No i?   
  
Takim sposobem w poniedziałkowy wieczór Hux wrócił do domu o blisko dwudziestej pierwszej trzydzieści, przebrał z dziennej odzieży w piżamę oraz najcieplejszą bluzę i z pomocą latarki w telefonie dotarł na plażę.   
  
Znalezienie Kylo nie było takie trudne: musiał tylko iść za dźwiękiem narzekań na jasne światło.   
  
– Możesz to łaskawie wyłączyć? Wszystko zepsujesz.   
  
– Zepsuję co? – Hux wyłączył latarkę i schował smartfon do kieszeni, podchodząc do Kylo aż nad samą krawędź wody.   
  
Tryton podniósł palec, wskazując w górę. – To.   
  
Rudzielec podążył tam wzrokiem i nagle przypomniała mu się kolejna zaleta mieszkania z dala od innych:  _ naprawdę niesamowity widok na nocne niebo. _ _   
_ _   
_ Położył się na piasku obok Kylo, ich ramiona zetknęły się ze sobą.   
  
– Zimno ci? – zapytał mężczyzna.   
  
– Nie. A tobie?   
  
– Troszkę. – Niestety nie wystarczająco, by tego nie zauważyć.   
  
Brunet milczał przez chwilę. Gdy znów się odezwał, jego głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu.   
  
– Czy jest ci zimno przeze mnie?   
  
– Co? – spytał sennie Hux.   
  
– Twoja skóra jest dużo cieplejsza niż moja. Czy jest ci zimniej, kiedy mnie dotykasz?   
  
Mężczyzna nie wiedział, jak na to odpowiedzieć. Najprościej byłoby po prostu  _ tak, czasem _ , ale prędko stwierdził, że korzyści, jakie z tego dotykania wynikają, są o wiele ważniejsze.    
  
Przysunął się do trytona i przewiesił swoją rękę przez jego.   
  
– Zamknij się i delektuj widokiem.   
  
Kylo obruszył się, ale posłuchał. Wkrótce poczuł ciepły, miękki oddech na swojej szyi. Przechylił głowę i zobaczył, że Hux zasnął z twarzą obróconą w jego stronę.   
  
To odwróciło jego uwagę od gwiazd. Musiał walczyć z tyloma pragnieniami: by dotknąć, by przytulić, by obudzić go, wkładając jego stopy w zimną wodę.   
  
Zaspokoił tylko jeden. Ostrożnie, aby jeszcze nie zbudzić rudzielca, obrócił się na bok i przysunął bliżej niego. Wcisnął nos w miękkie, zmierzwione od wiatru włosy, zamknął oczy i wziął wdech. I,  _ och _ , pachniały tak  _ dobrze _ . Nie mógł określić tego zapachu, może był on czymś charakterystycznym dla ludzi. Wsunął nos głębiej w kosmyki; zrobiłby wszystko, by móc leżeć tak całą noc.   
  
Ale nie mógł; musiał niedługo wracać do wody. Hux też nie mógł tu zostać. Obudziłby się w zimnie i ze złym humorem, winiąc Kylo. Może już nie wróciłby w nocy.   
  
Tryton niechętnie odsunął się i spojrzał w stronę ścieżki, która prowadziła ku domowi rudzielca. Jego ogon nigdy nie był dla niego przeszkodą aż do teraz, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może zanieść Huxa tam, gdzie zawsze spał.   
  
Odwrócił się z powrotem do mężczyzny i przesunął dłonią po jego policzku. Rudzielec westchnął, ale się nie obudził. Kylo powtórzył gest kilka razy, póki Hux nie otworzył ospale oczu.   
  
– Hej – powiedział niepewnie i z konsternacją, nie wiedząc, gdzie się znajduje. Ale był z nim Kylo, więc prawdopodobnie wszystko było w porządku.   
  
– Cześć – odparł brunet z nutką rozbawienia w głosie. – Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jestem taki nudny.   
  
– Ja… Och. Ups. – Usiadł i ziewnął. – Powinienem wracać.   
  
– Jeśli musisz poczekać, zanim wrócisz, zrozumiem.   
  
Rozmawiali szeptem, jak gdyby zakłócili samą noc, gdyby podnieśli głosy.    
  
– Dam… Dam ci znać. – Hux znów ziewnął. – Może zamiast tego lepiej będzie rano.   
  
Cieszył się, że to zaproponował. Oglądanie wschodu słońca z Kylo było tak samo świetne, jak oglądanie gwiazd.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


Hux zawsze uważał, że jest całkiem dobrym pływakiem. Dopóki nie miał okazji pływać z trytonem.   
  
Kylo lubił się ścigać, ale łapanie rudzielca było zbyt łatwe, co oznajmił prosto z mostu. Chociaż Hux tak bardzo się starał, brunet był pod wodą niczym błyskawica, mknąc obok niego, by wyskoczyć z przodu z dziwnym, bąbelkowych odgłosem wydobywającym się prosto z jego gardła; wkrótce mężczyzna uświadomił sobie, że tak właśnie brzmiał jego naturalny śmiech.   
  
Kiedy zamieniali się rolami i Hux próbował złapać Kylo, nie miał szans i obaj to wiedzieli. Mimo wszystko  _ starał się _ , ale tryton prędko litował się nad nim i zwalniał, a wtedy rudzielec oplatał jego ogon rękoma i nogami, uśmiechając się szeroko. Wówczas brunet zaczynał przedzierać się przez wodę za pomocą swoich silnych ramion, zabierając Huxa na przejażdżkę.   
  
Mężczyzna nigdy nie śmiał się tyle w całym swoim życiu.   
  
– Oszukiwałeś! – Wybulgotał razem z wodą pewnego dnia Hux, gdy się wynurzył. Kylo wyskoczył z wody tuż obok niego.   
  
– Jakim cudem?   
  
– A takim, że jeśli uderzasz we mnie ogonem, kiedy się zbliżam, to jest to oszukiwanie.   
  
– Kiedy cię łapię, ty mnie kopiesz.   
  
– To...   
  
– Oszukiwanie?   
  
– I tak masz przewagę. Kopaniem wyrównuję szanse.   
  
Kylo zachichotał. Jego człowiek potrafił być czasami taki uparty.   
  
Hux dyszał i ospale starał utrzymać się na powierzchni. Pływali już od prawie godziny, więc zmęczenie powoli zaczynało w niego wsiąkać.   
  
Obrócił się w jedną stronę, a potem drugą i wtedy dostrzegł w oddali plażę, jęcząc.   
  
– Kiedy tak bardzo się oddaliliśmy?   
  
Tryton nie odpowiedział. Już jakiś czas temu dowiedział się, że istniało coś takiego jak  _ pytanie retoryczne _ , które rozpoznał teraz w głosie mężczyzny. Oczywiście, że oddalali się stopniowo, im dłużej płynęli; Hux doskonale to wiedział.   
  
– Mogę zabrać cię z powrotem – zaoferował. – Nie będziesz musiał płynąć stąd aż do samego lądu.   
  
Rudzielec spiorunował go wzrokiem. – Dałbym sobie radę.   
  
– Wiem, że byś dał.   
  
Kilka minut później Kylo dryfował na plecach, bez pośpiechu, w kierunku brzegu, łagodnie odpychając się ogonem od fal, kiedy tracił prędkość. Na jego klatce piersiowej leżał Hux, również na plecach, z dłońmi złączonymi na swoim brzuchu i nogami dyndającymi po obu stronach ogona Kylo. Był bliski zaśnięcia.   
  
Tryton poruszał się powoli, ostrożnie. Nie tak dawno temu rudzielec bał się, że zostanie przez niego utopiony, a teraz? Nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie ilości zaufania, jakie zyskał: mężczyzna spał na środku oceanu, wierząc, że Kylo odstawi go na brzeg.   
  
Gdyby brunet naprawdę chciał go skrzywdzić lub zabić, teraz miałby świetną okazję. Ale oczywiście nie robił nic w tym kierunku; nie chciał sobie nawet  _ wyobrażać _ , że coś mogło stać się rudzielcowi. To wydawało się niemożliwe; niczym zgaszenie samego słońca.

  
  


  
*

  
  
  


Kiedy następnym razem pływali w taki sposób, Hux nie spał. Nie poruszali się w żadnym konkretnym kierunku, jedynie zataczali leniwe koła. Wszystko było idealne. Ta pozycja zapewniała skrzelom Kylo dostęp do wody, a rudzielcowi suchość większości ciała.   
  
Tym razem Hux leżał na brzuchu, grzejąc plecy w słońcu. Jego ręce i nogi wystawały z obu stron Kylo, a głowa znów umiejscowiona była na jego klatce piersiowej. Gdy obrócił ją, aby spojrzeć w inną stronę, jego policzek potarł o absurdalnie miękki i silny tors. Zamarł, po czym wtulił się w niego. Tryton zaśmiał się dyskretnie, lecz mężczyzna był zbyt zaabsorbowany czymś innym, aby zwrócić na to uwagę. Jakim cudem jeszcze nigdy nie zauważył, jak miękka była skóra Kylo?   
  
Okej, wiedział jakim. Mocno skupiał się na jego ogonie i płetwach.  _ Ale cała jego reszta _ , myślał czasami,  _ cała jego reszta też jest całkiem niezła. _   
  
Pod pretekstem znalezienia wygodniejszej pozycji ponownie przesunął twarzą po torsie bruneta. Przechylił głowę, obijając się nosem o jego mostek, aby poczuć jego słony, morski zapach. Tryton wziął głęboki wdech, a jego klatka piersiowa uniosła się i opadła pod Huxem. Boże, był naprawdę  _ potężny _ .   
  
– Śpisz? – zapytał cicho Kylo.   
  
– Nie. Chcesz, żebym się ruszył?   
  
– Nie.   
  
Hux westchnął i zamknął oczy.   
  
– Kylo?   
  
– Tak?   
  
– Czy u syren istnieje coś takiego jak ślub?   
  
– Ślub?   
  
– Och, em. Kiedy ty i jakaś inna osoba chcecie ze sobą być. Na całe życie, a przynajmniej taki jest główny koncept. Małżonek albo… albo partner?   
  
–  _ Och _ . Tak, istnieje. W twoim języku najbardziej pasuje słowo  _ partner _ . Jakiego wy używacie?   
  
– To zależy od rodzaju relacji. Jeśli jest to etap randkowania… to takie spotykanie się, zalecanie, czy…? – Rudzielec czekał aż Kylo kiwnie na znak, iż zrozumiał, zanim kontynuował. – A więc jeśli randkujecie, to nadaje się termin  _ dziewczyna  _ albo  _ chłopak _ , albo  _ partner _ lub  _ ukochany _ ,  _ ukochana _ . Jeśli jesteście po ślubie,  _ mąż _ albo  _ żona _ . Albo  _ małżonek _ .   
  
– Więc najpierw się z kimś spotykasz, potem decydujesz, że chcecie zostać razem, a dopiero potem bierzecie ślub. O to chodzi?   
  
– Wydaje się takie proste, kiedy o tym mówisz – odparł Hux, wzdychając. – Tak, o to chodzi.   
  
– Rozumiem. Syreny i trytoni wiążą się na całe życie. W teorii. Niektórzy próbują z wieloma partnerami, zanim wybierają tego jedynego. Niektórzy znajdują swoją drugą połówkę, ale potem zdradzają ją dla kogoś innego. Niektórzy na zawsze pozostają sami.   
  
Hux nie odpowiedział od razu, a panująca między nimi cisza pełna była pytań, które obaj bali się zadać. Para głośnych mew przeleciała niedaleko nich.   
  
– A ty? – zapytał w końcu rudzielec. Po prostu musiał wiedzieć, czy któregoś dnia nie spotka zazdrosnej syreny, która zaatakuje go, bo on zajmuje czas jej partnerowi. To wszystko.   
  
– Ja?   
  
– Masz kogoś?   
  
Kylo ucichł i mężczyzna zaczął się martwić, że właśnie epicko wszystko spieprzył.   
  
– Gdybym miał – odpowiedział w końcu ciepło i dokuczliwie tryton. – czy spędzałbym tyle czasu na lądzie z jakimś upierdliwym człowiekiem?   
  
– Nie jestem  _ upierdliwy _ – mruknął i sapnął, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie przyznał Kylo rację.   
  
– A ty?   
  
– Co?   
  
– Masz kogoś.   
  
– Kylo, mieszkam sam z kotem.   
  
– Tylko pytałem.   
  
– Nie. Nie mam.   
  
Cisza. A potem:   
  
– Czujesz się czasem samotny? – zapytał brunet tak cicho, że Hux ledwo usłyszał go wśród fal.   
  
Podniósł głowę i oparł podbródek o klatkę piersiową Kylo, by na niego spojrzeć. Tryton wciąż patrzył w niebo. Pod wodą rudzielec owinął ręce wokół jego talii.   
  
– Nie tak często, jak dawniej.   
  
Brunet nie odpowiedział, ale Hux wyraźnie widział jego szeroki uśmiech.


	10. Sól Przesypuje Się Przez Pory Mojej Otwartej Skóry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę bardziej angstowy i drastyczniejszy rozdział, mimo wszystko dużo w nim fluffu.
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: krew, rany, choroby.
> 
> Tytuł rozdziału z utworu [Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCpmd5zHu6o) od Missio.

Zazwyczaj Kylo wracał do Huxa cały i zdrowy. Jego nastrój wahał się od gderliwego po ponury, od figlarnego po melancholijny, ale jego forma fizyczna zwykle była dobra.   
  
Niekiedy pojawiał się na wpół płynąc, na wpół dryfując ospale po falach. Wtedy rudzielec wchodził do wody, by siłą własnych rąk pomóc mu dotrzeć na wciąż mokry od przypływu piasek.    
  
A na ciele trytona widoczne były sińce, zadrapania, nacięcia lub nagie miejsca, które niegdyś pokrywały łuski.   
  
– Czasem wdaję się w bójki – mówił mu w tych momentach Kylo, jakby od niechcenia; jakby nie miało to znaczenia.   
  
Rozzłoszczony własną bezsilnością Hux zwykł był na niego krzyczeć.  _ Jaki jest sens we wszczynaniu walk, dlaczego nie możesz pilnować swojego nosa, co starasz się udowodnić? _   
  
– Skąd wiesz, że to ja je zaczynam? – pytał wówczas brunet z oburzeniem.   
  
– Bo cię znam – warczał w odpowiedzi mężczyzna.   
  
Jego dotyk zawsze był sprzeczny ze słowami, który wychodziły z jego ust. Delikatnie odsuwał włosy Kylo z twarzy, pozwalał mu odpocząć na swoich kolanach, podczas gdy on gładził tę część jego ciała, która była akurat zraniona. Kiedy kończył go karcić, raczył go opowieściami o swoim dniu lub odpowiadał na pytania o ludzkim życiu. Biegł do domu i przynosił jedzenie.   
  
Oferował bandaże i leki, ale Kylo zawsze odmawiał.   
  
– Nie możesz nic zrobić. To szybko się zagoi. Wszystko będzie dobrze – mówił.   
  
Więc Hux wracał do trzymania go w ramionach i rozmowy, i żartowania, by sprawić mu przyjemność, a potem obserwował jak Kylo odpływa; czuł strach i gniew, wiedząc, że coś takiego zdarzy się ponownie, a on nie będzie w stanie zrobić nic więcej.    
  
Jego cierpliwość wisiała na włosku. Kiedyś musiała się skończyć.   
  
Niebo było zachmurzone i posępne. Gdy wyglądało, jakby miało zacząć padać, to zazwyczaj się nie spotykali. Podczas sztormu Kylo wolał zanurzyć się w głębsze, spokojniejsze wody, a Hux, oczywiście, zostać w domu, gdzie było ciepło i sucho.   
  
Rudzielec nie wiedział, co popchnęło go do naciągnięcia na siebie kurtki i wyjścia tylnymi drzwiami, lecz to zrobił. Sztorm jeszcze się nie zaczął. Obserwował, jak niebo się ściemnia, a woda pieni; grzmoty burzy wciąż były odległe, ale nawałnica mogła zerwać się w krótkim czasie, a on nie chciał dać się przez nią zaskoczyć. Ale prawdopodobnie miał jeszcze trochę czasu…   
  
Zszedł ścieżką na samą plażę. Wiedział, iż szanse na to, że Kylo tam będzie, były małe, ale nadal miał nadzieję. Długo pracował i naprawdę chętnie by się z nim zobaczył.    
  
Dotarł na brzeg morza i otaksował wzrokiem wodę. Po trytonie ani śladu. Dostrzegł jednak coś podrygującego parę stóp od granicy oceanu i piasku. Długi, wąski pagórek, który ciężko było rozpoznać z powodu targających nim fal. Może był to kawałek drewna? Albo martwe zwierzę? Hux zmrużył oczy, podchodząc bliżej. Odskoczył w tył, klnąc pod nosem, kiedy zimna woda oblała jego obute jedynie w sandały stopy.    
  
Gdy podniósł wzrok, nieznany przedmiot przydryfował bliżej. Rudzielec niemal zakrztusił się zaalarmowanym krzykiem, widząc otaczającą go chmurę czerwieni. A pagórek nie był koloru drewna. Mężczyzna mógł przysiąc, że ujrzał  _ złoto _ , które nie było wystarczająco gładkie, by być foką lub wielorybem. Pokryte było guzkami, nie…  _ łuskami _ i…   
  
Fala rozbiła się o brzeg, rzucając tym czymś o piasek, a potem wycofała się prędko, ukazując ciemne włosy, nagi tors i znajomy czerwono-czarno-złoty ogon. Piasek dookoła nich zabarwiony był na karmazyn. Tryton leżał bezwładnie twarzą w dół. Nie ruszał się.   
  
Lodowaty strach ścisnął sercem Huxa. Mężczyzna zachwiał się i upadł na kolana, prosto w zimny piasek, babrając się w nim, gdy obracał Kylo na plecy, by sprawdzić jego puls. Czy w ogóle  _ miał _ puls w tym samym miejscu, co ludzie?   
  
Nigdy się nie dowiedział, bo wtedy, ku jego wielkiej uldze, Kylo odetchnął drżąco, a jego skrzela zatrzepotały. Brunet nie otworzył oczu, ale jęknął i przesunął dłonią, jakby po coś sięgał.   
  
Wzrok rudzielca podążył za jego ręką ku ogonowi. Sapnął z przestrachem, kiedy dostrzegł wiele głębokich nacięć opływających krwią w miejscach, gdzie wcześniej znajdowały się rzędy łusek.   
  
Nim miał szansę je obejrzeć, gwałtowna fala niemal zabrała Kylo z powrotem do morza. Mężczyzna skoczył na równe nogi, łapiąc trytona za ramiona i ciągnąc go w górę brzegu. Wymagało to każdej cząstki jego siły; gdyby był mniej przerażony, zacząłby narzekać na masę Kylo.    
  
Zabrał go tak daleko w głąb lądu, jak tylko mógł, aż pod samą ścieżkę, nim opadł na piasek tuż obok niego. Zmusił się do nie patrzenia na krwawy ślad, wiodący do wody.   
  
Nie tylko ogon Kylo krwawił – także jego głowa, a dokładnie skroń. Hux odsunął jego włosy, by stwierdzić, że nie jest to głęboka rana, lecz taka, która powstała prawdopodobnie od uderzenia w coś twardego. Możliwe, że Kylo był nieprzytomny z jej powodu albo przez utratę krwi.   
  
Mężczyzna pochylił się nad nim i ujął jego twarz w dłonie. Tryton ył bledszy niż zazwyczaj, niemal chorowicie, a jego usta miały barwę błękitu.   
  
– Kylo? Słyszysz mnie?   
  
Ciche potwierdzenie w formie mruknięcia.   
  
– Co, do jasnej  _ cholery _ , ci się stało?   
  
– Re...n.   
  
– Re?  _ Rekin _ ? Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że dał ci spokój?   
  
– Chyba go… zdenerwowałem… – jego słowa zlewały się ze sobą, ale przynajmniej mówił pełnym zdaniem. Jego powieki zatrzepotały.   
  
Rudzielec położył ręce na ziemi, po obu stronach głowy trytona i zacisnął je w pięści. Mógłby go udusić…   
  
–  _ Jak _ ? – wywarczał.   
  
Jedna z rąk Kylo, tak bliższa Huxowi, poruszyła się i opadła ciężko na jego uda. Dopiero wtedy mężczyzna zauważył, że coś się w niej znajduje.   
  
Rozwarł jego palce i ów rzecz wpadła mu do ręki. Była to duża, bardzo duża perła. Koloru kości słoniowej, poplamiona krwią Kylo. Kiedy znów spojrzał na trytona, dostrzegł uśmiech na jego twarzy.   
  
Ledwo powstrzymał się przed obrotem i wyrzuceniem perły daleko w głąb oceanu. Nie byłby w stanie tego dokonać po tym, co brunet najwyraźniej zrobił, by ją dostać, ale  _ na litość boską _ …   
  
Schował perłę do kieszeni i ponownie pochylił się nad trytonem, ujmując jego twarz w swoje ręce i zmuszając go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.    
  
–  _ Nigdy więcej tego nie rób _ – wysyczał. – Gówno będzie mnie obchodzić, jeśli znajdziesz cholerny  _ skarb _ , nic nie jest warte tego! – Wskazał na jego ogon.   
  
– Nie zaatakowałem pierwszy – kłócił się słabo Kylo, potrząsając głową, by wyswobodzić się z uchwytu Huxa i piorunując go wzrokiem. – Byłem w jaskini, próbując to zdobyć, kiedy mnie znalazł. Byłem… chyba znalazłem się na jego terytorium. Zaatakował mnie, uciekłem i uderzyłem się w głowę, a on podążał szlakiem krwi i potem… – odwrócił się zażenowany. – Głupie, nadmiernie agresywne, bezmózgie ryby, wszystkie…    
  
– Musisz być bardziej  _ ostrożny _ .   
  
– Musisz przestać mówić mi, co mam robić – odgryzł się.   
  
– A może masz rację! I tak nigdy mnie nie słuchasz!   
  
– A jaki ma to sens?   
  
– Bo  _ któregoś dnia możesz nie wrócić _ ! I co ja mam wtedy,  _ kurwa _ , zrobić? – wykrzyczał Hux.   
  
Zapadła między nimi pełna napięcia cisza, przerywana jedynie ich oddechami i odgłosami burzy w oddali. Kylo patrzył na niego z marsem na czole, lecz już bez złości. Kropla krwi spłynęła wzdłuż jego policzka aż po usta. Rudzielec otarł ją kciukiem bez chwili namysłu. Łomot burzy zaczął się zbliżać.   
  
– Będzie padać – oznajmił z odrętwieniem Hux. Kylo wciąż nic nie mówił, lecz powoli uniósł dłoń i starł coś z jego policzka.   
  
Mężczyzna zamrugał. Był tak wściekły, że nie zauważył, iż płacze.   
  
– Przepraszam – wymamrotał Kylo. – Nie spodziewałem się, że przyj–... Nie spodziewałem się, że coś będzie w tej jaskini… – westchnął bez pośpiechu. – Nie myślałem. Tak to się potem kończy. Spieszę się wszędzie, jak głupiec. – Powiedział to tak, jakby już to wcześniej od kogoś usłyszał. Prawdopodobnie od kogoś bliskiego, kogoś, kogo słowa bardzo się dla niego liczyły. Hux dobrze znał to uczucie.   
  
– Nie jesteś głupcem. – Odsunął delikatnie włosy z jego twarzy, tak jak zawsze to robił, ostrożnie omijając ranę. Tryton wcisnął głowę w jego dłoń. – Czasem robisz głupie rzeczy. Ale nie jesteś głupcem. Jesteś mądrzejszy od większości ludzi, to wiem z pewnością.   
  
Kylo zmarszczył brwi. – Lubię przynosić ci prezenty.   
  
– A ja lubię to, co od ciebie dostaję. Trzymam je wszystkie. Ale jedyną rzecz, jaką chcę, żebyś mi zawsze przynosił, jesteś  _ ty sam _ . Zrozumiano?   
  
Brunet marszczył brwi przez chwilę, przetwarzając jego słowa, po czym zamknął oczy i skinął głową.   
  
– Chciałbym to usłyszeć.   
  
– Tak. Dobrze. Rozumiem. – Jego usta ułożyły się w uśmiech. – Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.   
  
– Bezczelny drań.   
  
Śmiech trytona utonął w łoskocie burzy. Jeszcze tylko kilka minut. Kylo nie mógł wrócić do wody, krwawiąc z taką siłą, przyciągnąłby jeszcze więcej kłopotów.   
  
– Widziałeś kiedyś sztorm z lądu? – zapytał Hux.   
  
– Nie.   
  
– Cóż. Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz. – Wstał i zaciągnął Kylo bliżej jednej z półek skalnych, otaczających jego odosobniony kawałek plaży. Pomógł mu usiąść i oprzeć się o kamienną ścianę, po czym umościł się obok.    
  
Kiedy deszcz się skończył, Kylo wciąż nie widział sztormu z lądu. Oparł głowę o ramię Huxa i zaczął zasypiać, a rudzielec trzymał go w ramionach i przebiegał palcami wzdłuż jego mokrych włosów.   
  
Gdy pierwsze krople zaczęły spadać z nieba, mężczyzna oparł się z westchnieniem o kamienie. Z utęsknieniem pomyślał o swoim miejscu na kanapie i miękkim szlafroku, i liście programów do obejrzenia na Hulu*.    
  
Poczuł, jak nos Kylo obija się miękko o jego żuchwę, gdy ten szepnął “ _ dziękuję _ ”, zanim kompletnie odpłynął, i żadna z tamtych rzeczy już go nie obchodziła.    
  
I razem przeczekali sztorm.

  
  


*

 

Hux może i nie był skłonny do wdawania się w bójki, ale nie zawsze był zdrowy.   
  
Jako dziecko był chudy i słaby, czasami nawet chorowity. Jego ojciec gardził nim i nie ukrywał, że wierzy, iż wszystkie swoje słabości Hux odziedziczył po matce. Rudzielec przez lata dryfował gdzieś pomiędzy dwoma skrajnościami: jedną, która mówiła, że był pomyłką i nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco dobry oraz drugą – był  _ Huxem _ , musiał dojść do perfekcji.   
  
Stał się perfekcjonistą z potrzeby przetrwania. Kiedy wreszcie zostawił to wszystko za sobą, starał się zerwać z nałogiem tylko dlatego, że w końcu mógł. Czasami ogarniał go stres, gdy  _ celowo _ próbował robić coś niedokładnie, ale w końcu się opłaciło: zaczął nosić nieco pogniecione ubrania, zapuścił włosy za uszy, zostawiał buty w różnych częściach domu, niechlujnie jadł, głośno się śmiał. Wszystkie te rzeczy, które, jak sobie wyobrażał, gwarantowało “normalne” dzieciństwo.   
  
Oczywiście w pracy wciąż utrzymywał wysokie standardy. Już nie dla swojego ojca, ale dla swojej własnej dumy, potrzeby uwierzenia w umiejętności, które były jego własną rzeczą, a nie czymś, co w niego wmuszono. Ale we wszystkich pozostałych aspektach swojego życia po raz pierwszy w życiu pozwalał sobie po prostu  _ być _ .   
  
A to oznaczało między innymi, że kiedy łapał przeziębienie, nie musiał się z nim kryć. A łapał je dosyć często; przynajmniej cztery razy w roku, po jednym na każdą porę. Na wiosnę i jesień obwiniał alergie dopóty, dopóki choroba nie wymykała się spod kontroli. Choć zimy zdarzały się łagodne i ciepłe, co roku jakieś dziadostwo musiało przetaczać się przez biuro, w którym pracował, a on oczywiście  _ zawsze _ je łapał.   
  
Jednak najgorsze było lato. Dreszcze, kichanie i zatkany nos nie pasowały do długich, gorących dni i przyjemnej bryzy.   
  
I tak się tu znalazł, na plaży, drżąc w bluzie z kapturem, której kieszeń napchana była na wpół zużytymi chusteczkami. Czekając na swojego głupiego trytona. Niezdolny  _ nie _ czekać, a przynajmniej nie przez długi czas.   
  
Aż w końcu się pojawił.   
  
Kylo zbliżył się do niego z taką samą energią jak zawsze; prawie przestał udawać w tych momentach obojętnego. Nikogo nie okłamywał.   
  
Ale gdy był już całkiem blisko, ostrożnie zwolnił. Coś było… nie tak. Hux był zwinięty w kulkę. Siedział na ręczniku, co, jak brunet zauważył, przestał robić dawno temu. Miał na sobie długie spodnie i bluzę. Jego nos był różowy i okazjonalnie wydobywał się z niego cichy, niepokojący dźwięk.   
  
Kiedy tryton przemierzył dzielący ich dystans, Hux uśmiechnął się do niego, ale uśmiech ten nie dosięgnął jego oczu. Z bliska Kylo mógł przyjrzeć się jego zaczerwienionym oczom i bladości skóry. Wydawał się jakby przytłumiony, zamglony.   
  
A potem, nim brunet mógł go dotknąć, rudzielec uniósł rękę, nakazując mu się zatrzymać.   
  
Kylo zaczynał się bać. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego uczucia.   
  
– Płakałeś? – brzmiało jego pierwsze pytanie, pełne nadziei, że to jedyny powód. Może zły dzień.   
  
– Nie – odparł nieprzekonująco mężczyzna, znów pociągając nosem. Jego nos zadrżał nagle i rudzielec prędko wyjął z kieszeni jakiś cienki, biały przedmiot i–   
  
_ Apsik! _ _   
_ _   
_ Brunet odskoczył z oczami wielkimi jak spodki.   
  
– Co to,  _ do cholery _ , było? – Jego człowiek nigdy nie wydobył z siebie takiego dźwięku.   
  
Hux otarł nos białym przedmiotem parokrotnie i wcisnął go do kieszeni, jęcząc. A potem chyba przetrawił słowa Kylo. – Syreny nie kichają?   
  
Kylo obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem.   
  
– To chyba znaczy “nie” – westchnął Hux i skurczył się w sobie. Tryton zgarbił się nieco, przesuwając dłonią po piasku, jakby chciał sięgnąć nią ku mężczyźnie.   
  
– Jestem chory – wyjaśnił w końcu Hux. – Czy syreny chorują?   
  
– Tak. Oczywiście. – Brunet zadrżał na wspomnienie infekcji skrzeli, którą zaraził się jako dziecko. Jedyną rzeczą gorszą od choroby była śliska maść, jaką jego matka musiała wcierać w niego każdego wieczora, dopóki mu się nie poprawiło.   
  
– Cóż. Ludzie czasem kichają, jeśli są chorzy. Czasem. – Rudzielec wyglądał, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie miał na to energii. Zamknął oczy, pochylając się, by oprzeć czoło o kolana.   
  
Kylo zbliżył się do niego. Przechylił głowę, obserwując Huxa z rosnącą troską.   
  
– Jak ludzie zdrowieją? – zapytał cicho. Może mógł coś zrobić.   
  
– Odpoczynek. Jedzenie. Lekarstwa.   
  
– Robisz to?   
  
– Nie.   
  
–  _ Co _ ? Dlaczego nie?   
  
– Bo tu jestem. – Hux spojrzał na niego znad swoich ramion i jakimś cudem wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony, słabszy niż parę sekund temu. – Bo chciałem cię zobaczyć.   
  
Serce Kylo przestało na chwilę bić. Próbował przeanalizować poprzednie dni. Czy Hux był chory przez cały ten czas, a on się nie zorientował? Czy rudzielec naprawdę spotykał się z trytonem zamiast zostać w domu z Millicentą i zdrowieć?   
  
_ Odpoczynek. Jedzenie. Lekarstwa. _   
  
Hux nie mógł odpoczywać z Kylo na otwartym morzu, tak jak robili to zawsze, zimna woda tylko pogorszyłaby sytuację. Brunet nie mógł dać mu nic do jedzenia, bo większość z tych rzeczy, które sam jadł, przewróciłaby rudzielcowi w żołądku. Nie wiedział kompletnie niczego o lekach.   
  
Nigdy, w żadnym momencie swojego życia, nie czuł się tak bezużyteczny.   
  
– Powinieneś wracać – powiedział cicho.   
  
Hux zmarszczył brwi, mrużąc oczy w zamyśleniu. – Dopiero co tu przyszedłem.   
  
– Ale jesteś chory.   
  
– Czuję się dobrze.   
  
– Nie, nie czujesz! – zaprzeczył Kylo. – Idź!   
  
Rudzielec skrzywił się. – Nie mów mi, co mam r– – przerwał w połowie słowa, kichając ostro. Znowu jęknął i sięgnął po chusteczkę, aby wytrzeć nią nos.   
  
– Jesteś chory – powtórzył tryton.   
  
– Tak, już to ustaliliśmy.   
  
– Więc musisz  _ wyzdrowieć _ . – Wysyczał te słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby; dlaczego jego człowiek musiał być tak cholernie uparty?   
  
Mężczyzna jedynie wzruszył ramionami i coś w Kylo pękło.   
  
– Mówię poważnie! Wstawaj na te swoje chude nogi i idź zażyć jakieś lekarstwo! Albo… połóż się w łóżku czy coś! Nie wiem! Bo jeśli nie… jeśli tego nie zrobisz, możesz… co jeśli…    
  
Ucichł, szukając odpowiednich słów. Czuł się kompletnie bezradny. Nie wiedział niczego o ludzkich chorobach, nie wiedział, czy Hux złapał coś poważniejszego czy nie, nie wiedział, jak to leczyć, nie wiedział, czy rudzielcowi może się jeszcze pogorszyć czy nie. Jego oddech przyspieszył, a on desperacko starał się zignorować to, co pojawiło mu się nagle przed oczami: widok leżącego na plaży mężczyzny, martwego, z jasnymi oczami zamkniętymi…   
  
– Kylo?   
  
Głos Huxa zabrzmiał ze znacznie bliższej odległości niż powinien. Tryton zamrugał parokrotnie, pozbywając się wilgoci z oczu i próbując na nowo skupić.   
  
–  _ Kylo _ . Co się dzieje?   
  
Bliższa odległość głosu wynikała z bliższej odległości Huxa względem bruneta. Poczuł na swoim policzku coś ciepłego i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, iż była to dłoń rudzielca. Przylgnął do niej, by mężczyzna jej nie zabrał.   
  
– Musisz wydobrzeć – wymamrotał z nutką zawstydzenia. Hux obserwował go w zrozumieniu.   
  
– Naprawdę czuję się dobrze. To nic takiego. Choruję co roku i nigdy dłużej niż kilka dni.   
  
– Ale–   
  
– Chciałem cię zobaczyć. Dzięki temu… dzięki temu mi lepiej.   
  
– Ale nic nie mogę zrobić – nalegał Kylo.   
  
Rudzielec milczał przez chwilę. Myślał. Uniósł brew i co chwilę zerkał w stronę ścieżki wiodącej ku domowi. Kiedy w końcu się odezwał, brzmiał na zażenowanego.   
  
– Jest… jest coś.   
  
– Co? – zaciekawił się tryton.  _ Cokolwiek _ .   
  
Mężczyzna pociągnął ponownie nosem. – Kiedy byłem mały, zanim moja matka… – zamilkł, po czym kontynuował. – Jedno z niewielu wspomnień, jakie z nią mam, pochodzi z czasu, kiedy byłem chory. Ona… – Znów przerwał.   
  
A potem przesunął się i wyjął spod siebie ręcznik. Złożył go wpół, spoglądając na trytona. A tak dokładnie, na jego ogon.   
  
– Mogę?   
  
– Yy. Tak? – Nie miał pojęcia, czego chciał Hux, ale był w stanie spróbować wszystkiego.   
  
Rudzielec położył ręcznik na biodrach bruneta, po czym położył się na boku, tyłem do niego,, kładąc głowę na okrytej miękkim materiałem części ogona Kylo. Chwilę zajęło mu moszczenie się, ale w końcu znalazł wygodną pozycję. I w niej został.   
  
Po jakimś czasie zaczął błądzić dookoła ręką, szukając czegoś. I znalazł to – była nią ręką  _ Kylo _ – a następnie pociągnął ją, kładąc na swojej głowie. Nic nie powiedział, niczego nie wyjaśnił.   
  
Tryton siedział jak zamurowany, z dłonią spoczywającą na burzy rudych włosów. Były takie miękkie pod jego palcami, że nie mógł się oprzeć i przesunął nimi po kosmykach, tylko raz…   
  
Kiedy to zrobił, Hux westchnął i całe napięcie z niego uleciało.   
  
_ Co? _   
  
_ Och. _   
  
Brunet kontynuował głaskanie i przeczesywanie jedwabistych włosów palcami. Uwielbiał je, często podziwiał, ale tak rzadko miał okazję je dotykać. Nie rozumiał, w jaki sposób miało to pomóc mężczyźnie, ale… ten wydawał się bardziej rozluźniony, jego oddech spokojny, choć troszkę świszczący. Już nie drżał. Jedna z jego rąk leżała na dolnej części ogona Kylo i jej kciuk muskał co chwila łuski.   
  
Siedzieli tak przez długi czas. W końcu Hux zasnął, lecz to nie przerwało zajęcia trytona.    
  
_ Odpoczynek _ . To była jedna z rzeczy, jakich rudzielec potrzebował i właśnie to robił. Odpoczywał.   
  
Kylo uśmiechnął się, czując ogarniające go nagłe ciepło, tak silne, iż straszliwe. Może mógł pomóc. Może jego człowiek  _ potrzebował _ go, gdy nie czuł się dobrze, w taki sam sposób, w jaki potrzebował go Kylo, kiedy był ranny.   
  
Oczywiście, nie mogli trwać tak wiecznie, choć tryton tego chciał. On zmuszony był do powrotu do wody, a Hux musiał obudzić się i wstać. Przez krótką, histeryczną chwilę myślał o  _ nie _ budzeniu go. O pozostaniu tam dłużej, w cierpieniu, ale tak długo, aby mężczyzna mógł odpocząć. Było to śmieszne. Tylko bardziej rozzłościłby Huxa, więc nie zrobiłby tego,  _ nie mógł _ .   
  
Ukłucie żalu przedarło się przez kulę ciepła. Ta… Ta  _ przyjaźń _ zaczynała się coraz bardziej komplikować.   
  
Ale zaczynała być też coraz bardziej i bardziej ważna.  
  



	11. Jedyny, Za Którym Tęsknię

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł rozdziału z utworu [The Only One I Miss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqGE1RFjBds) od Maronne.

– Nie będzie mnie przez kilka tygodni.   
  
Hux myślał, że nic nie było w stanie oderwać Kylo od jego nowej obsesji w telefonie  – map Google, które pozwalały mu zobaczyć, jak rozległy był świat – jednak to proste zdanie wystarczyło.   
  
Tryton nawet odłożył smartfon na bok i obrócił się z brzucha na bok, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę z marsem na czole. Hux leżał na plecach kilka metrów dalej z książką w rękach.   
  
Zapomnianą. Przez pół godziny gapił się na tę samą stronę, próbując jakoś przełamać się i powiedzieć wszystko brunetowi.   
  
– Znowu pracujesz do późna? Myślałem, że to już nie problem.   
  
– Nie,  _ nie będzie _ mnie. Będę gdzie indziej. Pracując. Mój szef… wybrał mnie i parę innych osób do reprezentowania firmy na jakichś spotkaniach. – Hux wątpił, by był w stanie wyjaśnić, jak bardzo się to dla niego liczyło, jak bardzo cieszył go fakt, że w końcu mu  _ zaufano _ po tej katastrofalnej pomyłce, która zakończyła jego poprzednią karierę. Nie było to nic wielkiego, ale on uznał to za ważny krok w przód.   
  
– Rozumiem. – Kylo nie był pewien, czy naprawdę rozumiał, ale mężczyzna nie musiał tego wiedzieć. – Gdzie cię wysyłają? Jeśli jest tam plaża, to mogę cię odwiedzić.   
  
– To miejsce nazywa się  _ Chicago _ i nie ma dostępu do oceanu.   
  
Brunet wyraźnie posmutniał i Hux pożałował, że oznajmił to wszystko tak bezceremonialnie. Tryton walczył przez chwilę z wieloma emocjami, nim zdołał je opanować i wysunąć na wierzch wyćwiczoną maskę obojętności.   
  
– Kiedy wyjeżdżasz?   
  
– Jutro rano.   
  
– Tak szybko? – Ciemnooki usiadł. – Dlaczego dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz?   
  
– Ciągle to odkładałem. Bałem się, że będziesz zły.   
  
–  _ Zły _ ? Dlaczego niby miałbym być  _ zły _ ?   
  
– Nie wiem, ale właśnie jesteś.   
  
Kylo wziął długi oddech, wciąż marszcząc brwi. Hux narysował na piasku kilka ulotnych wzorów, uparcie unikając spojrzenia trytona.   
  
– Więc nie będziemy się widzieć przez…?   
  
– Dwa tygodnie.   
  
– Miło widzieć, że cię to w ogóle nie rusza.   
  
Rudzielec spojrzał na niego ostro.   
  
– Co masz na myśli?   
  
– Nic. – Tym razem to brunet uciekł wzrokiem, w stronę wody. Hux nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zauważeniem, jak efektowny był jego profil: wydatny nos i pełne usta, ciemne włosy zarzucone w tył i spływające miękko po szyi, gładkie czerwone płetwy uszne po obu stronach jego głowy, wydęte niczym małe skrzydła.   
  
Będzie mu brakować tego widoku tak samo jak oceanu. A może nawet bardziej.   
  
– Po prostu ja… – Kylo uniósł brwi, z trudem szukając słów. – Możliwe, że. Będę tęsknić. Za tobą.   
  
– Myślisz, że ja za tobą nie?   
  
– Nic na to nie wskazuje – odparł.   
  
Hux wsunął zakładkę pomiędzy strony porzuconej lektury i odłożył ją gdzieś na bok. Przeturlał się z pleców na brzuch, nagle znajdując się znacznie bliżej Kylo, po czym wyjął telefon z rąk bruneta.   
  
Ten uważnie przyglądał się, jak rudzielec otwiera galerię i czegoś szuka. Oparł brodę o nagie ramię mężczyzny i Hux od razu wiedział, że Kylo się na niego nie gniewa.   
  
– O. Popatrz. Widzisz? – Wysunął urządzenie w jego stronę. Na wyświetlaczu widoczne było  _ zdjęcie _ , to, które tryton zrobił ukradkiem, kiedy leżeli razem na plaży, a on pierwszy raz w życiu widział telefon: Kylo opierał się plecami o klatkę piersiową Huxa, którego broda z kolei znajdowała się na czubku jego głowy. Rudzielec nie patrzył na niebo ani na ocean, lecz na bruneta.   
  
– Zachowałeś je?   
  
– Oczywiście. Naprawdę… naprawdę je lubię. Często na nie patrzę, a kiedy się nie widzimy, to zerkam na nie codziennie, okej? Będę o tobie myślał, głupku, więc przestań się martwić.   
  
Przez dłuższą chwilę Kylo przyglądał się fotografii, a potem wetknął nos w policzek Huxa. – Ja nie mam niczego, co przypominałoby mi o tobie.   
  
– Gówno prawda. Dałem ci dużo rzeczy. Pamiętasz, jak raz pozwoliłem ci obejrzeć widelec i nigdy nie dostałem go z powrotem? Albo zegarek, spinki do mankietów, świeczkę i skarpetkę, a nawet dzwoneczek z jednej z obroży Millie… Jedna z moich teorii głosi, że gdzieś tam pod wodą robisz z nich składowisko. Chyba powinienem cieszyć się, że wciąż mam swój telefon.   
  
– Ale nie mam niczego  _ takiego _ – wykłócał się tryton, wskazując na zdjęcie.   
  
Mężczyzna pomyślał o półce prezentów od Kylo, czując ukłucie poczucia winy. Brunet miał rację. Hux przyniósł mu wiele “lądowych pierdół”, które tryton mógł obejrzeć, ale poza zwędzonymi przez siebie bibelotami, Kylo nie  _ dostał _ od niego niczego.   
  
A co on  _ mógł _ mu dać? Co było na tyle wytrzymałe, aby nie zniszczyła go woda i poręczne, by przypadkowo nie zaginęło? Tryton nie miał kieszeni. Przez myśl przemknął mu obraz materiałowej torebki wokół ogona Kylo, jakby nerki, w której brunet grzebałby w poszukiwaniu portfela czy kluczy. Zaczął chichotać, na co ciemnooki sapnął ze zniecierpliwieniem, łaskocząc rudzielca w bok twarzy.   
  
– Co znowu?   
  
– Nic. Masz rację. Co powiesz na to, żebym zdobył coś dla ciebie podczas podróży?   
  
Kylo westchnął i skinął głową. – To byłoby z pewnością miłe. – Lecz najwyraźniej uświadomił sobie coś jeszcze. – Nie obchodzi mnie, czy będziesz mi dawał prezenty, czy nie, Hux. Chcę po prostu coś, co będzie mi o tobie przypominało, jak będziesz daleko.   
  
– Co stało się z tą twoją nieskazitelną pamięcią?   
  
– Zamknij się. Wiesz, co mam na myśli.   
  
– Wiem – odpowiedział cicho, doznając wkrótce olśnienia. – Nie odlatuję z samego rana. Spotkamy się tu o wschodzie słońca?   
  
– Dobrze.

  
  


*

  
  


Kylo zjawił się o umówionym czasie, pełen nadziei. Kiedy mówił, że nie obchodzi go dostawanie prezentów od Huxa, była to szczera prawda. Lubił obsypywać rudzielca różnymi drobiazgami, bo… bo po prostu  _ lubił _ . Lubił widzieć tę dziecięcą ciekawość na jego twarzy, gdy oglądał nowy przedmiot, lubił myśl, że mężczyzna zatrzymuje każdy z nich i przechowuje tam, gdzie żyje.   
  
A w szczególności lubił fakt, że jakaś część jego mogła iść tam, gdzie Hux – w głąb lądu, do jego domu. Było to pocieszające, ponieważ  _ on  _ nie mógł tego zrobić, choć tak bardzo chciał. Podążać za rudzielcem wszędzie.   
  
Hux miał na sobie długie spodnie i lekką marynarkę narzuconą na elegancką koszulę. W odróżnieniu od sandałów, jego aktualne obuwie zakrywało całe stopy, a pod nim skarpetki sięgały aż za kostki. Jego włosy były zaczesane w sposób, który uniemożliwiał im wyślizgnięcie się ze starannej fryzury. Wyglądał inaczej, tak… sztucznie. Kylo wcale się to nie podobało. Chciał zaciągnąć Huxa stopami do wody i ściągnąć z niego niepotrzebne warstwy ubrań, i rozczochrać włosy. Ale to by go opóźniło, co poskutkowało by również zdenerwowaniem.   
  
Tryton wyślizgnął się z wody na piasek i spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na mężczyznę. Ten zrobił kilka kroków naprzód, ale nie usiadł obok niego. Chyba zauważył rozczarowanie na twarzy Kylo, bo prędko się wytłumaczył: – Przepraszam. Nie chcę, żeby piasek mnie oblepił. Mokre ciuchy to nie luksus… – przerwał, ziewając.   
  
– Opowiesz mi o nim, jak wrócisz? Cha… yyy… o tym mieście, do którego…   
  
– Chicago. Tak, obiecuję. I zrobię dużo zdjęć.   
  
– Dobrze. Dziękuję.   
  
Hux podszedł odrobinę bliżej. Mamrocząc coś, przykucnął przy brunecie.   
  
– Mam coś dla ciebie.   
  
Kylo uniósł brwi. – Naprawdę? Mówiłem ci, nie musisz…   
  
– Chcę. Proszę.   
  
Wyjął coś z kieszeni i wysunął w kierunku trytona.   
  
To coś było małe i okrągłe, z metalowym łańcuszkiem. Wisiorek. Na jego przedzie wygrawerowano prosty wzorek. Kiedy Kylo ujął go w ręce i poobracał w nich, na jednej jego stronie odkrył zasuwkę, a na drugiej zawias; przypominał dużo, dużo mniejszą wersję skrzyni, które ciemnooki zwykł znajdować we wrakach statków.   
  
– Otwórz – poinstruował go cicho Hux.   
  
Otworzył. Gdy zobaczył, co znajdowało się w środku, tak bardzo zatrzęsła mu się ręka, iż wisiorek niemal mu się z niej wyślizgnął.   
  
– Jak?   
  
Bowiem ze środka wyglądała na niego malutka kopia zdjęcia, które Hux miał na swoim telefonie. Kiedy tryton dotknął ją delikatnie jednym palcem, poczuł szkło, chroniące cenny przedmiot przed wodą.    
  
– Jak? – powtórzył pytanie, spoglądając na mężczyznę, który uśmiechał się, widząc jego reakcję.   
  
– Ten medalik – tak się ta rzecz nazywa – znalazłem w antykwariacie. To takie miejsce, do którego ludzie sprzedają cenne starocie. Prawie zamykali, jak tam dotarłem, miałem szczęście, że mnie wpuścili… Wracając do tematu. Włożenie do niego zdjęcia było łatwe. Najpierw przeniosłem go na papier, a potem umiejscowiłem go w środku medalika. Ciężko to wytłumaczyć.   
  
– Nieważne – wymamrotał Kylo, spuszczając wzrok na medalion i przesuwając po zdjęciu kciukiem. Zamknął je i ścisnął przedmiot w dłoni. – Dziękuję, Hux… – Nie wiedział, co innego powiedzieć. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie dostał ani nie znalazł.   
  
– Nie ma za co. Poczekaj… – Rudzielec sięgnął po łańcuszek i Kylo prawie się odsunął. Ale mężczyzna nie odbierał mu prezentu, jedynie podnosił, aby zawiesić go na szyi trytona, uważając na jego skrzela. Metal opadł tuż pod nimi, a sam medalion spoczął na środku jego klatki piersiowej.   
  
Przez chwilę nie odsuwał dłoni, dotykając palcami policzków Kylo, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. A potem coś w nim pękło i sięgnął do przodu, głaszcząc płetwy uszne trytona w dokładnie taki sposób, jaki ten lubił. Brunet westchnął i zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się tym, póki mógł.

  
Wkrótce nie miał już czym. Ręce rudzielca zamarły niczym przyklejone do niego, niezdolne się odsunąć. Ale potem się ruszyły, a wyraz twarzy na twarzy mężczyzny był co najmniej skruszony.   
  
– Muszę już iść. Uważaj na siebie. Nie wdawaj się w bójki, trzymaj z dala od rekinów.   
  
– Tak,  _ mamo _ .   
  
Hux zaśmiał się. Poranne słońce na jego twarzy sprawiało, że wyglądał jak czyste złoto. Jak skarb, który Kylo chciał zachować.   
  
A potem wstał.   
  
I odszedł. 


	12. Pozwalam Miastu Widzieć, Jak Płaczę

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł rozdziału z utworu [Parallel Lines](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLPWZgpXR2k) od Attlasa.

Hux nawet polubił Chicago. Trochę brakowało mu tarmoszącego włosami wiatru, ale szerokie, otwarte ulice i przecinająca miasto niczym blizna rzeka nie były takie złe. Jezioro Michigan nie stanowiły praktycznie żadnego substytutu oceanu, ale było piękne na swój własny sposób, a ilość znajdującej się w nim wody koiła niepokój budujący się wewnątrz Huxa, kiedy wyjeżdżał w głąb lądu.    
  
Stał przed oknem swojego pokoju hotelowego, z którego miał widok na odległe, odbijające światła miasta jezioro. W jednej ręce ściskał gładką muszlę, którą Kylo podarował mu jako pierwszą. Obracał ją w palcach raz po raz, śledząc kciukiem jej spiralę i zastanawiając się, czy w jeziorze żyją jakieś syreny.   
  
Spodziewał się, że będzie trochę tęsknił za Kylo, to wiadome.   
  
Ale  _ nie _ spodziewał się, że będzie za nim tęsknił  _ aż tak _ .   
  
Przez cały dzień był zajęty: najpierw zamieszanie przed lotem, potem sam lot, zameldowanie w hotelu z paroma minutami na zmianę ubrań przed lunchem z klientem, a  _ później _ jego współpracownicy uznali, że chętnie odwiedzą parę miejsc, skoro całe popołudnie mieli wolne. A ponieważ wypożyczyli tylko jeden samochód, musiał wybrać się z nimi.   
  
Gdy w końcu wrócili do hotelu, wskazówki zegara zbliżały się do godziny dziesiątej wieczorem, a on był wyczerpany, w złym humorze i miał zgagę od późnej kolacji. Na szczęście firma nie oszczędziła na zakwaterowaniu, dlatego każdy z nich dostał osobny pokój, więc rudzielec nie musiał z nikim więcej się użerać.   
  
Wszedł do swojego apartamentu, zawiesił znak  _ Nie Przeszkadzać _ na klamce, zamknął drzwi na zamek i oparł się o nie z ciężkim westchnieniem.   
  
A potem zagapił się w ciemny pokój i przez okno dostrzegł odbicie jeziora. Wreszcie zdał sobie w pełni sprawę, że tego dnia praca już nie mogła go dogonić, ale on nie będzie mógł wyślizgnąć się z domu na plażę, aby zobaczyć się z Kylo. Ciężar tej myśli zakotwiczył się w jego klatce piersiowej i przez chwilę Hux nie mógł oddychać. Wcisnął rękę w kieszeń i zacisnął palce na muszli. Zamknął oczy, biorąc kilka wdechów. Gdy znów je otworzył, wyjął muszelkę i spojrzał na nią.   
  
_ Co ty mi zrobiłeś _ , pomyślał z irytacją i sentymentem, i tęsknotą.   
  
Czy tak właśnie czuli się ludzie w prawdziwych związkach? Boże,  _ okropność _ .   
  
Położył muszlę na szafce nocnej i przygotował się do snu, ignorując ściskanie w gardle i pieczenie w oczach. Nim zasnął, wygrzebał z galerii zdjęcie siebie i Kylo, i patrzył na nie, dopóki oczy same nie zaczęły mu się zamykać.   
  
Sennie podłączył telefon do kontaktu i otworzył aplikację muzyczną, nastawiając “szum fal”. Była to słaba podróbka prawdziwego oceanu, tak jak słabą podróbką była muszla i zdjęcie, które wcale nie złagodziły ucisku w jego piersi, ale tylko to miał i to musiało wystarczyć.   
  
Odpłynął. Śnił o ciepłych, brązowych oczach w blasku słońca, jasnych łuskach na beżowym piasku, uśmiechu z dołeczkami i niskim, bąbelkowym śmiechu.

  
  


*

  
  


Kylo nigdy nie był cierpliwy. Całe życie czegoś chciał i to natychmiast, a kiedy dorósł i zdał sobie sprawę, że może po prostu  _ brać _ zamiast prosić, tak właśnie robił, korzystając ze swojej brawury i żywiołu.   
  
Jego rodzina ustaliła cały plan na jego życie, ale on przejął kontrolę i ustawił swój własny kurs. Odbierał życia, kiedy musiał, kiedy było to konieczne, aby nie utracić wolności. Ryzykował wiele razy, robiąc wszystko, by utrzymać niepokój i pustkę z dala od siebie, i wypalić tę wściekłą energię, która zbierała się wewnątrz niego zbyt często.   
  
Pewnego dnia dostrzegł na łodzi pięknego człowieka i uczynił go swoim. Zrobił wszystko, żeby go przy sobie zatrzymać. Nie do końca, nie w sposób, w jaki ludzie wierzyli, iż morskie istoty zwabiają i ciągną w dół. Hux nie był jego ofiarą ani więźniem, ale Kylo nadal czuł, że należy do niego. Rudzielec chciał jego towarzystwa, rozmowy z nim, dotyku. W pewien sposób Hux również  _ jego _ zatrzymał. Nie miało to znaczenia; Kylo miał to, czego chciał.   
  
Ale teraz mężczyzny przy nim nie było, a on już nie  _ wiedział _ , czego chce. Próbował paru swoich hobby: badania nowych obszarów dna oceanu, otumaniania rybaków i straszenia nurków, pływania bez celu, zbierania przedmiotów. Zabijał czas i nawet nieźle się bawił, ale nic nie mogło zapełnić tej ziejącej pustki, która w nim narastała.   
  
W nietypowym pokazie posłuszeństwa unikał innych trytonów i syren, a także, tak dla pewności, konkretnych ras rekinów. Obiecał Huxowi, że nie będzie walczył, a poza tym gdyby jednak wdał się w jakąś bójkę i oberwał, ciepłe, miękkie dłonie by go nie ukoiły, a miękki głos nie skarcił, nie było nóg, na których mógł oprzeć głowę ani palców u stóp, którymi mógł się pobawić.   
  
To musiało być niezdrowe, czuć się tak zagubionym z powodu nieobecności jednej osoby.   
  
Próbował obserwować innych ludzi, ale ci nie kryli w sobie żadnego uroku, nawet ci jasnowłosi, bo nie byli  _ jego _ jasnowłosym. Pamiętał, jak jako młodszy mężczyzna myślał, że wszyscy ludzie byli tacy sami, głośni i głupi. Nie myślał zbyt dobrze o swoim gatunku, ale rasa ludzka miała w sobie niezdarność, która bawiła go i której im współczuł. Nigdy w życiu nie wyobrażał sobie znajomości z jednym z nich.   
  
Kolejne ryzyko na liście.   
  
Dwa tygodnie mijały agonalnie wolno. Tryton rzadko śledził upływ czasu, czasem jednak poświęcał uwagę pożytecznym rzeczom, jak na przykład wzorce migracji czy zmiany pogodowe, sezony wakacyjne. Nie rozumiał tego, jak żyli ludzie, w ciągłej potrzebie wiedzy  _ kiedy _ coś robią, wiążąc swoje życia wymyślonymi ograniczeniami godzin i dni. Szaleńcy.   
  
Na końcu pierwszego tygodnia zmusił się do zaprzestania codziennego odwiedzania plaży  _ na wszelki wypadek _ ; gdyby Hux jednak postanowił wcześniej wrócić.   
  
W połowie drugiego tygodnia zaczął na siebie narzekać.  _ To śmieszne. Nie powinieneś się tak czuć. Minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby się dostosować _ .   
  
Im bardziej zbliżał się dzień powrotu Huxa, tym Kylo stawał się bardziej nerwowy zamiast się uspokajać. Niepokój sprawiał, że robił się też coraz bardziej nieostrożny i dzień przed tą wyczekiwaną datą skończył w bójce z blond syreną o srebrnym ogonie, która była od niego wyższa i niemal tak samo umięśniona. Rzucił w jej stronę jakąś uwagę, gdy się mijali, a ona nie przyjęła jej zbyt dobrze. Była silna i  _ szybka _ , przez co Kylo czuł się niemalże szczęśliwcem, że udało mu się uciec jedynie z kwitnącym na żebrach siniakiem i bólem ogona jako pozostałościami.   
  
Hux będzie zły. Bruneta to nie obchodziło. Wolał wkurzonego, zirytowanego rudzielca dużo bardziej niż  _ żadnego _ rudzielca.   
  
Schował się na chwilę w rafie, trącając ryby, które podpływały za blisko jego głowy. Uniósł medalik po, jak się wydawało, tysięczny raz i otworzył go, by odsłonić małe zdjęcie siebie i Huxa. W pewnym sensie to był Hux, ale też nie był. Nic nie było w stanie uchwycić odcienia jego włosów ani koloru oczu. Obrazek nie mógł się zaśmiać ani opowiedzieć żartu, ani żadnej historii. Ale na razie tylko to miał.   
  
Brunet zamknął medalion i zacisnął wokół niego pięść. Zamknął oczy, nakazując czasowi płynąć szybciej.


	13. Wiesz, Że Jestem Dumny I Nie Mogę Wymówić Tych Słów

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł rozdziału z utworu [Everywhere](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmyDosjjP5U) od Fleetwood Mac.

W końcu,  _ w końcu _ nadszedł Ten Dzień i Kylo przestał udawać, że jest cierpliwy. Popędził na wybrzeże z taką prędkością, na jaką pozwalał mu tępy ból ogona.    
  
Kiedy zbliżył się wystarczająco, aby dostrzec znajomą wnękę plaży, zatrzymał się i wyjrzał z wody. Sapnął, gdy tak samo znajoma sylwetka siedząca na ręczniku pojawiła się w zasięgu jego wzroku, jej rude włosy świeciły niczym latarnia morska. Tryton nie mógł uwierzyć.  _ On tu jest _ .   
  
Jednak nie pokonał dzielącego ich dystansu w parę sekund – zamiast tego trwał w jednym miejscu, obserwując Huxa, który jeszcze go nie zauważył.  _ Wyglądał _ tak samo, wciąż miał jasne włosy i długie kończyny. Kylo chciał widzieć już z bliska jego oczy. Co więcej, chciał wiedzieć, czego spodziewać się po dopłynięciu do brzegu. Czy Hux ucieszy się na jego widok? Czy był tam tylko po to, by wyjawić brunetowi, że odkrył ciekawsze rzeczy, które od teraz będą zajmować jego czas? Albo że jego praca odbierze mu go znów i będzie lepiej, jeśli teraz to wszystko skończą?   
  
Nim mógł wymyślać coraz gorsze i gorsze możliwości, wylądował na nim wzrok rudzielca. Ten wyprostował się nieco na znak, jak Kylo miał nadzieję, zapału.   
  
Było za późno, żeby się wycofać, a on i tak nie mógłby tego zrobić. Nie, kiedy Hux do niego wrócił.   
  
Zanurzył się głębiej i skierował ku plaży.

  
  


*

  
  


Hux siedział na piasku od niemal godziny.   
  
Był zmęczony gorączkowymi dniami w nieznanym miejscu i nocami spędzonymi w dziwnym łóżku. Jego nogi zdrętwiały od niewygodnej pozycji, jaką był zmuszony zająć w małym fotelu w samolocie; wciąż czuł na języku smak ohydnej, darmowej kawy.   
  
Powinien siedzieć w domu i odpoczywać, wypakowywać bagaże, przygotowywać pranie czy sortować całą masę nieotwartych listów, które na niego czekały. Zamiast tego w chwili powrotu przebrał się w świeże ciuchy i pospieszył ku plaży.   
  
Podróż w większości przebiegała płynnie. Po pierwszych kilku dniach, gdy już przyzwyczaił się do nieustającego entuzjazmu swoich współpracowników, niemal dobrze się bawił. Praca z klientem się udała; Hux był całkiem pewien, iż zaimponował całej kompanii i czuł się z tego powodu lepiej. Ale wkrótce to wszystko stało się nieznośnie i coraz częściej wyobrażał sobie swoją wygodną kanapę, kota, półkę ze skarbami, swojego trytona.   
  
Trytona, który się  _ spóźniał _ . Albo spóźniałby się, gdyby rudzielec w ogóle powiedział mu,  _ kiedy _ dokładnie wróci. Wiedział, że Kylo nie dbał o czas, ale gdyby Hux poinformował go, że zjawi się  _ podczas odpływu _ , brunet by to zrobił, lecz mężczyzna nie byłby w stanie, dlatego temat czasu pozostawił nietknięty.   
  
Więc czekał, z kolanami przy klatce piersiowej, starając się pozbyć uciskającego na jego serce strachu, który szeptał, że podczas jego nieobecności Kylo odpłynął na dobre, znalazł sobie inne zainteresowania lub, co gorsze,  _ innego człowieka _ . Że zdał sobie sprawę, iż Hux był kompletnie zwyczajny, jeden z wielu miliardów, a on może poznać kogoś dużo lepszego gdzieś indziej.   
  
Mężczyzna westchnął i przeskanował wzrokiem horyzont. Dzień był piękny, idealny na pływanie czy po prostu leżenie w słońcu. Trwało popołudnie, więc miał nadzieję, że spędzi te kilka godzin, jakie pozostały do zachodu, z Kylo, aby zrekompensować się za swoją nieobecność.   
  
A potem…  _ tam _ . Ciemna kropka tuż nad wodą, poruszająca się, nurkująca, a za nią podążał blask czerwieni. Hux usiadł z sercem łomoczącym z oczekiwania.  _ On tu jest on tu jest on tu jest _ .   
  
Przez parę pełnych napięcia chwil woda była spokojna, poruszana jedynie lekką bryzą, a nad nią panowała morska cisza.   
  
Wtem zaczął wyłaniać się z niej czubek głowy, tak cicho, że gdyby nie był tak bardzo skupiony, z pewnością by jej nie zauważył. Najpierw czubek, potem czerwono-czarne końcówki płetw usznych, później duże, brązowe oczy. Dalej się nie wynurzył. Nie zbliżył.   
  
Hux zmarszczył brwi.   
  
– Kylo? – Wstał i podszedł bliżej. – O co chodzi? Jesteś ranny?   
  
Kiedy znalazł się po kolana w wodzie, zrozumiał swoją pomyłkę. W ułamku sekundy twarz trytona zmaterializowała się nad wodą, a na niej szeroki uśmiech. Rudzielec poczuł zimny uchwyt na kostce i miał tylko chwilę, by przygotować się na moment, w którym jego stopy zostały spod niego wyszarpane.    
  
Wrzasnął, wpadając do wody i zanurzając się w pełni. Wstrzymał oddech w oczekiwaniu na dłuższą, głębszą wycieczkę, na zaimprowizowany rejs.   
  
Lecz wtedy jedna ręka znalazła się na jego talii, druga na udzie, a on sam poczuł nagły pęd powietrza, kiedy znalazł się nad wodą w silnych ramionach, w ciasnym uścisku, oparty o umięśnioną klatkę piersiową.   
  
Zakaszlał nieco i jedną ręką odepchnął mokre włosy z czoła. – Ty  _ dupku _ . – Zaczął się szarpać w próbie odzyskania wolności, ale otaczające go ręce jedynie umocniły swój uścisk. Brunet zaczął się śmiać; Hux nienawidził tego, jak bardzo ten śmiech kochał.   
  
– Nie złość się, to tylko… Przestań się  _ wiercić _ , Boże, jesteś jak mała kałamarnica… Musiałem, tak bardzo to ułatwiłeś.   
  
Gdy dotarł do niego fakt, że ucieczka nie była możliwa, Hux nachmurzył się. Skorzystał z okazji, aby przyjrzeć się utęsknionej twarzy Kylo z uderzającymi rysami i pieprzykami. Oczywiście tryton nie musiał wiedzieć, że rudzielec tęsknił za nim całym ani jak bardzo. Nawet za tym, za tymi prankami i zabawą. Za jego irytującym, zadowolonym uśmiechem.   
  
Mógł przyglądać się jedynie chwilę, nim ramiona Kylo owinęły go jeszcze mocniej i nagle jego twarz znalazła się tuż przy szyi ciemnookiego. Skrzela zatrzepotały przed jego oczami; zaraz pod nimi skórę dekorował metalowy łańcuszek. Naszyjnik, który podarował mu Hux.

  
  
Na jego widok rudzielec przestał się rzucać. Kogo oszukiwał? Nie chciał być nigdzie indziej niż właśnie tu, na tej plaży, w tym szczelnym uchwycie jego  _ wielkiego, głupiego, nieznośnego, wspaniałego _ trytona. Nigdy nie cieszył się tak bardzo z bycia zmiażdżonym i całkowicie zmoczonym.   
  
– Ty dupku – wymamrotał ponownie, tym razem o wiele cieplej. Uwolnił swoje ręce i zarzucił je na ramiona trytona. Wcześniej nie zauważył jak bardzo ten był spięty, lecz w momencie odwzajemnienia uścisku brunet zrelaksował się i wtulił twarz we włosy Huxa.   
  
Bywał czasami tak silny i uparty, że rudzielec zapominał o wrażliwości, jaką zdarzało mu się nieraz u niego dostrzegać. Nagle siła uścisku Kylo i niechęć do pokazania Huxowi swojej twarzy nabrały sensu. Może też martwił się, że mężczyzna nie wróci albo już nigdy nie będzie tak samo nim zainteresowany.   
  
Rudzielec położył dłoń na karku Kylo, trzymając go przy sobie w pewnym, lecz delikatnym uchwycie. Nie był pewien, czy sam chciał, aby tryton widział jego twarz, gdy wymruczał: – Tęskniłem za tobą.   
  
Coś przeszyło Kylo na te słowa, jak gdyby go przestraszyły. Ręce wokół Huxa znów się naprężyły, nieco za mocno. Mężczyzna czuł każdy swój oddech; czuł dudnienie pulsu. Zamknął oczy. Starał się przyjąć na chłodno odpowiedź bruneta.   
  
– Też za tobą tęskniłem. – I rudzielec odetchnął ostro. Nie było go dwa tygodnie, a mimo to jego tryton wciąż tu był. Wciąż go chciał. Nie obchodziło go, czy ich spotkania były dobre czy złe, czy  _ osiągnął sukces _ czy  _ zawiódł _ .   
  
Poczuł pieczenie w oczach i ukrył twarz w burzy ciemnych, wilgotnych włosów Kylo. Czy tak właśnie czuli się ludzie w ważnych związkach przez cały czas? Boże, okropność.   
  
Ale było to też… nawet miłe.   
  
Trwali tak, dopóki bryza nie spowodowała u Huxa drżenia. Kylo wypuścił go i pozwolił mu stanąć, rozciągnąć się, potrząsnąć zdrętwiałymi nogami. Mężczyzna skinął w stronę brzegu.   
  
– Chodź. Pokażę ci zdjęcia.   
  
Powrócił na plażę z Kylo płynącym u jego boku, nim woda zaczęła robić się płytsza i brunet musiał resztę drogi przebyć, podciągając się rękoma.   
  
Gdy dotarli na piasek, Hux złapał za ręcznik, otrzepał go z krzemowych ziarenek i owinął wokół siebie. Opadł na ziemię, obserwując układającego się obok trytona.   
  
– Kylo?   
  
– Mm?   
  
– Skąd to masz? – Sięgnął i przesunął palcami tuż nad krawędzią siniaka zdobiącego bok Kylo.   
  
Cisza.   
  
– O jaką  _ jedyną _ rzecz cię prosiłem?   
  
Jeszcze więcej ciszy.   
  
Kylo przewrócił się na plecy i wbił wzrok w niebo.   
  
– To był wypadek.   
  
– Siniak?   
  
– Bójka.   
  
–  _ Kylo _ .   
  
– Naprawdę! Zaatakowała mnie pierwsza.   
  
– A więc w ogóle jej niczym nie sprowokowałeś.   
  
– Tego nie powiedziałem.   
  
Hux wziął niespieszny oddech. Nie chciał się kłócić; nie do końca. Po prostu się martwił i był zbyt uparty, by to przyznać.   
  
– Były jeszcze jakieś inne bójki?   
  
– Nie. Tylko ta jedna.   
  
– Dobrze. – Jedna walka na dwa tygodnie to wcale nie takie złe statystyki jak na niego. – Jesteś gdzieś ranny?   
  
– Nie, boli mnie tylko ogon.   
  
– Od czego?   
  
– Od przepłynięcia maratonu. Od  _ walczenia _ , Hux.   
  
Rudzielec obruszył się i odwrócił wzrok. – Następnym razem nie zapytam.   
  
Chłodna dłoń znalazła się na jego nadgarstku. Spojrzał z powrotem na Kylo, który obserwował go ze skruszoną miną.   
  
– Dotkniesz go? – zapytał nieśmiało?   
  
– Twojego ogona?   
  
– Tak.   
  
– To pomoże?   
  
– Może. I możesz opowiedzieć mi o swojej podróży.   
  
Hux westchnął i usiadł z nogami wyłożonymi przed sobą. Kylo przesunął się i położył na nich ogon, uśmiechając się zwycięsko od ucha do ucha. Rudzielec przewrócił oczami.   
  
– Uważaj, bo zmienię zdanie.   
  
Przesunął ręką po ogonie, po raz kolejny zachwycając się kolorem i teksturą. Głaskał go długimi, pewnymi pociągnięciami, oglądając jak łuski błyszczą w słońcu. Tryton położył się, krzyżując ręce pod głową i wzdychając na delikatny dotyk mężczyzny. Ten z kolei nie mógł oderwać oczy od długich linii jego torsu i kształtu gardła, i krzywizny bicepsów.   
  
Kiedy te części ciała Kylo zaczęły interesować go bardziej niż jego ogon i płetwy?   
  
Potrząsnął głową; był śmieszny. Najzwyczajniej w świecie cieszył się na jego widok, to wszystko.   
  
Zaczął opowiadać tak jak obiecał, a Kylo słuchał uważnie. Rudzielec wyjął telefon i podał go trytonowi, aby mógł przejrzeć fotografie.   
  
– Wszystkie ludzkie miasta są takie?   
  
– Część z nich, tak.   
  
– Niesamowite… – Wybrał kolejne zdjęcie i wtedy wydał specyficzny, oburzony dźwięk. – Ocean! Ty mały kłamco, mówiłeś, że nie będziesz w pobliżu żadnego.   
  
– Nie byłem. To jezioro. – A potem go olśniło. – Czy syreny żyją w jeziorach? Mogą mieszkać w słodkiej wodzie?   
  
– Nie wiem. Nigdy nie próbowałem. Jeziora są mniejsze od oceanu?   
  
– Tak.   
  
– Nie brzmi zachęcająco. – Ziewnął i rozciągnął się leniwie, przez co Hux znów musiał siłą powstrzymać się od patrzenia na łuk jego pleców, płaski brzuch, które aż prosiły, by je dotknąć.   
  
– Nie. Nie brzmi. – Jedna z jego nóg zaczynała cierpnąć. Ostrożnie podniósł ogon ze swoich kolan i wysunął się spod niego, przyklękając przy trytonie. – Waży tyle, co dorosły człowiek – wymamrotał.   
  
W odpowiedzi Kylo załopotał płetwą ogonową, obsypując uda Huxa piaskiem. Mężczyzna skrzywił się i otrzepał się z niego. – Jesteś wkurzający jak jasna cholera, wiesz o tym? – W słowach nie czaiło się ani trochę zgryźliwości.   
  
Brunet uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – Ale za mną tęskniłeś.   
  
Hux usiadł po turecku i pogłaskał opuszkami palców jedną z wrażliwych płetw biegnących po obu bokach ogona trytona. Przesunął nimi po całej długości i musnął dłonią miejsce, gdzie łuski łączyły się ze skórą, jednocześnie zafascynowany ich kontrastem i świadom tego, jak bardzo się różniły.    
  
Kylo zadrżał, na co rudzielec odsunął rękę. – Tak. Bardzo.   
  
Kiedy brunet nadal się nie odzywał, Hux w końcu na niego spojrzał i w jego twarzy dostrzegł mieszankę zaskoczenia i zadowolenia, ani śladu po filisterstwie.    
  
Sięgnął dłonią ku Huxowi i ten pochylił się w jej stronę, niczym przyciągany przez magnes. Kylo ujął jego policzek, a jego zimna skóra przyjemnie ochłodziła rozgrzaną od upału skórę rudzielca. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy, pozwalając dwóm tygodniom stresu i niepokoju oddalić się od siebie.   
  
Przez chwilę czuł, że powinien coś  _ zrobić _ . Nie wiedział co, ale jego powrót, ich ponowne spotkanie, z jakiegoś powodu było niekompletne. Otworzył oczy i napotkał spojrzenie Kylo, mając nadzieję na odpowiedź.   
  
Usta bruneta rozciągały się w ciepłym uśmiechu, lecz jego brwi były zmarszczone w konsternacji. Niemal jakby czuł to samo.   
  
Zawiał wiatr, szarpiąc włosami Huxa i rzucając nimi w jego twarz, a on zaczął mamrotać i odpychać je z powrotem, i wtedy chwila umknęła. Kylo zaśmiał się, nie myśląc o pomaganiu mu, a nawet rozczochrał je jeszcze  _ bardziej _ .   
  
Rudzielec westchnął i też zaczął się śmiać. Poddał się. Tak czy siak, przy Kylo wydawało się to mniej ważne. W końcu mógł się odprężyć. Był w domu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wspaniałe arty od [sinningsquire](https://sinningsquire.tumblr.com/) oraz [sixofwinter](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/sixofwinter/164298973482).


	14. Gdyby Niebo Miało Runąć I Przepaść

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł rozdziału (z pewnymi modyfikacjami) pochodzi z utworu [Stand By Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BTCfQ6Bb8QE) od Bena E. Kinga.

Kylo nie wiedział, jakiego dnia się poznali ani jak dużo czasu minęło od tamtego zdarzenia; to Hux znał się na takich rzeczach. A więc kiedy rudzielec znalazł go siedzącego na jednym z kamieni, które wystawały z wody niczym przedłużenia skalnej półki otaczającej plażę i oznajmił, że właśnie minęło od tego momentu siedem miesięcy, tryton nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować.   
  
Czy było to coś ważnego? Siedem miesięcy to sporo czasu; wakacje zdążyły już minąć i choć rok był ciepły, palący skwar lata dawno odszedł. A on ledwo pamiętał życie przed Huxem. Wydawało się tak odległe, niczym bardzo, bardzo stary sen. Co on w ogóle wtedy robił i jakim cudem taka egzystencja mu wystarczała?   
  
Tyle długich miesięcy. W tym czasie dowiedzieli się o sobie nawzajem wielu rzeczy, a o niektórych nigdy nie wspominali. A dokładnie – o przeszłości.   
  
Może dlatego, że chcieli zachować iluzję bycia kimś, kogo ta druga osoba się spodziewała. A może obaj nieco bali się, co mogli znaleźć w sobie nawzajem, gdyby szukali wystarczająco głęboko.   
  
Kylo podejrzewał, że Hux nie mówi mu wszystkiego, ale gdy tylko jakieś pytania zaczynały go kusić, przypominał sobie, iż on także posiada pewne sekrety, cienie, które podążały za nim wszędzie.   
  
Siedząc na kamieniu tego dnia, mężczyzna wydawał się cichszy niż zazwyczaj. Jego stopy dyndały tuż nad linią, do której dosięgały rozbijające się o skałę fale, spryskujące jego skórę wodą. Ogon bruneta wisiał tuż obok; czasem palce u stóp rudzielca muskały jego płetwę ogonową.   
  
Gdyby dzień był cieplejszy, a Hux mniej zadumany, Kylo złapałby go i wskoczył razem z nim do wody. Ale coś go trapiło i tryton, choć ten jeden raz, wiedział, aby go nie irytować.   
  
Zazwyczaj, kiedy rudzielec miał zły humor, to stawał się zgryźliwy i butny. Zazwyczaj to  _ Kylo _ milkł i posępniał. Coś musiało się stać, ale brunet nie wiedział, czy powinien o to pytać.   
  
Okazało się, że nie musiał. Po kilku długich minutach pustego gapienia się w fale Hux westchnął i zadudnił palcami o skałę.   
  
– Mogę cię o coś zapytać, Kylo?   
  
– Tak.   
  
– Czy masz gdzieś tam jakąś rodzinę?   
  
Brzuch trytona skręcił się z nerwów. Temat rodziny jakoś nigdy nie wkradał się w ich rozmowy. Byłoby w porządku, gdyby tak pozostało, lecz najwyraźniej kiedyś musiało się to zmienić.   
  
– Oczywiście – odparł z wymuszoną nonszalancją. – Wszyscy ją mają.   
  
– Dogadujesz się z nimi?   
  
Milczenie Kylo było wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Hux skinął głową.   
  
– Ja też nie. – Podciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej i objął je ramionami. Wiatr zmierzwił mu włosy, jego oczy stały się nieobecne i nagle rudzielec wydał się niesamowicie mały. Ciemnooki zapragnął przytulić go mocno, aby bryza go nie zwiała i nie spadł do wody.   
  
Hux chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale chyba miał co do tego wątpliwości. Może… może gdyby Kylo coś wyjawił, rudzielec też by to zrobił.   
  
– Mój gatunek przeprowadza pewną selekcję, która wyłania kilka osób. Zajmują one… specjalne pozycje, aby ochronić nasze tajemnice, nasze domy i skarby. Nie wiem, czy w twoim języku jest odpowiednie słowo, którego mógłbym użyć. Coś pomiędzy strażnikiem a wojownikiem. Mój wujek nim był. Zaczął mnie szkolić od młodzika, bym mógł do nich dołączyć.   
  
Rudzielec obserwował go z zainteresowaniem. Była to duża zmiana w porównaniu z jego zachowaniem sprzed chwili.   
  
– I? – zachęcił Kylo, gdy ten przerwał. – Zrobiłeś to?   
  
– Nie.   
  
– Co się stało?   
  
– To… nie było dla mnie. – Powiedział to w taki sposób, iż niemal poczuł się, jakby kłamał.   
  
Poczuł ciepło na swoim boku, gdy Hux przybliżył się do niego i zetknął ich ramiona. Miał na sobie koszulkę z długim rękawem; tkanina wciąż była dla Kylo dziwna w dotyku, ale nie do końca nieprzyjemna. A poza tym to był  _ Hux _ , dlatego się nie odsunął.   
  
– Rozumiem – odparł mężczyzna. Tryton wiedział, że to nieprawda, ale słuchał dalej. – Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałem ci, czym się zajmuję. W szkole uczyłem się inżynierii. To coś jakby… projektowanie i budowanie różnych rzeczy, które mają jakiś cel albo pomagają rozwiązywać problemy. Mój tata był w armii, tak samo jak jego ojciec i dziadek, więc  _ oczywiście _ ja też powinienem. Zawarliśmy… kompromis, w wyniku którego zapisał mnie do programu w marynarce wojennej. Moje szkolenie było opłacane, a on mógł chwalić się na prawo i lewo, że syn poszedł w jego ślady. – Powiedział to gorzkim głosem, a jego usta zadrgały. –  _ Nienawidziłem _ wojskowej części całego przedsięwzięcia. Żadna ilość treningu nie była w stanie tego zmienić. Nie dogadywałem się z innymi. Jestem szczęściarzem, że w ogóle udało mi się przez to przebrnąć, ale zrobiłem to tylko dlatego, by móc sięgnąć tego, czego naprawdę chciałem. Badania i rozwój, takie różne. Ja…    
  
Zamilkł, jak gdyby powiedział za dużo.   
  
– Tak czy siak – dodał. – Rozumiem, co znaczy nacisk oczekiwań rodziny. I rozumiem, co znaczy pragnienie wydostania się spod niego.   
  
Och. Czyli może jednak rozumiał.   
  
– Co zaprojektowałeś? – zapytał tryton ze szczerym zaciekawieniem. Nie spodziewał się, że ten temat okaże się delikatny, ale najwyraźniej się mylił; obok niego Hux zesztywniał.   
  
Kylo już myślał, że nie odpowie. Kiedy to zrobił, jego głos był cichy, niewiele głośniejszy od fal.   
  
– Wiesz, co to łodzie podwodne?   
  
– Tak. Widywałem je czasami. Ty je zrobiłeś?   
  
– Cóż, rozrysowałem i obliczyłem, tak, i…   
  
Brunet zmusił się do cierpliwości, do pozwolenia Huxowi dokończyć.   
  
– I bronie. – Mężczyzna zerknął na niego, jakby spodziewał się oceny.   
  
– Och. – Kylo powinien był się zdenerwować? – I?   
  
–  _ I _ pracowaliśmy nad pociskami. I testowaliśmy je  _ w wodzie _ – wyrzucił z siebie rudzielec. Niemal jak gdyby  _ chciał _ , aby Kylo się zdenerwował.   
  
– Do czego zmierzasz? – odparował, przechylając głowę w bok.   
  
– Co jeśli syreny bądź trytoni zostali przez to ranni albo zginęli?   
  
Kylo prychnął.   
  
– Myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? Zabiłem paru sam.   
  
Wymknęło mu się to, nim mógł się powstrzymać. Hux patrzył na niego, ale Kylo nie mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy. Skulił się nieco, przytulił sam siebie. Jedną rzeczą było tworzenie rzeczy, które  _ mogły _ zabić, a inną zabijanie samemu.   
  
Coś musnęło rękę Kylo i ten prawie podskoczył. Zerknął w dół, dostrzegając dłoń rudzielca na wierzchu swojej, która ściskała krawędź skały. Rozluźnił swój uścisk i szczupłe palce Huxa prześlizgnęły się przez powstałe luki. Były tak przyjemnie ciepłe; nagle wszystko oprócz nich stało się zbyt zimne.   
  
– Nie obchodzi mnie to – oświadczył pewnie mężczyzna. Kylo oderwał wzrok od ich rąk, by przenieść go na niego. – Może powinno, ale nie obchodzi. Twoje życie różni się od mojego. Nie wiem, co dla ciebie jest normalne, a co nie. Nie wiem, przez co przeszedłeś, co byłeś zmuszony robić. – Przerwał i odchrząknął. – Chcę znać cię takim, jakim jesteś teraz.   
  
Kylo poczuł jak ciężar, o którego istnieniu nawet nie wiedział, spadł mu z serca. Nie do końca żałował rzeczy, których dokonał ani nie był z nich dumny, ale zawsze unikał zbliżania się do innych w strachu, co  _ oni _ mogliby pomyśleć. W szczególności ktoś taki jak Hux, którego świat był tak inny od jego. To, że Hux o to nie dbał, wydawało się nierealne, a jednak…   
  
Kylo uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, iż niemal zabolała go szczęka.   
  
– Dziękuję. I… to odnosi się też do ciebie. Nie obchodzą mnie rzeczy, których dokonałeś.   
  
Mężczyzna przełknął ze ściśniętym gardłem. – Mogę powiedzieć ci, dlaczego się tu przeprowadziłem?   
  
– Oczywiście.   
  
A więc Hux zwierzył mu się ze wszystkiego: awansu, ważnego projektu dotyczącego rozwoju broni. A potem z  _ Pomyłki _ , jak to nazywał. Pomylił się, zapomniał o czymś ważnym, co doprowadziło do wypadku. Eksplozji. Trzy ofiary śmiertelne, dwudziestu jeden rannych. Sam Hux znajdował się wtedy w pomieszczeniu obserwacyjnym znajdującym się nad miejscem tragedii, widział ją od początku do końca, a sam wyszedł z niej bez szwanku. Zostało przeprowadzone śledztwo, ostatecznie całą sprawę uznano za nieumyślny wypadek, ale on został zwolniony, poniżony, a tych kilku przyjaciół, których kiedyś zdobył, nie potrafiło spojrzeć mu w oczy. Jego własny ojciec nie chciał nigdy więcej go widzieć.   
  
– Widzisz – powiedział w końcu. – Ja też zabiłem kilku swoich. W pewnym sensie.   
  
Kiedy skończył opowiadać, wyglądał na wyczerpanego, ale spokojniejszego. Ściskał mocno rękę Kylo, a gdy to spostrzegł, próbował ją oswobodzić, lecz tryton mu nie pozwolił.   
  
– Jeszcze mnie nie zabiłeś, więc… Jest okej – odparł, starając się zabrzmieć luźno i swobodnie.   
  
Mężczyzna zaśmiał się ostro. – Nie zamierzam. – I po raz kolejny ścisnął dłoń bruneta.   
  
– Dobrze.   
  
Wtedy Hux spojrzał na Kylo i nagle w pełni docenił, jak niebywałe było ich pierwsze spotkanie i cała przyjaźń. Tryton nie miał żadnego powodu, by uwierzyć, że człowiek go nie skrzywdzi ani nie porwie, ani nie wystawi na pokaz. Mimo wszystko mu zaufał. Minęło dużo, dużo czasu od ostatniej takiej sytuacji. Był to dar, którego Hux nie mógł zaprzepaścić.   
  
– Cieszę się, że tak się stało – odezwał się brunet. Rudzielec zerknął na niego z lekkim przerażeniem. – Bo – dodał prędko tryton, – dzięki temu się spotkaliśmy.   
  
Hux uniósł brew. – Tylko mi nie mów, że wierzysz w przeznaczenie.   
  
– Nie. – Kylo pochylił się z intensywnym spojrzeniem. – Wierzę, że jeśli czegoś chcesz, to to bierzesz.   
  
Szeroki uśmiech powoli rozlał się po twarzy Huxa. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy mogli czytać sobie w myślach. Bo sądząc po takim samym uśmiechu Kylo myśleli o tym samym. O rzeczach, które obaj musieli powiedzieć i które musieli usłyszeć.   
  
_ Jesteśmy podobni. Ufam ci. Jesteś tu bezpieczny. Potrzebuję cię. Zostań. _


End file.
